Princess Shirayuki of Akigaya
by MyConcerto
Summary: Shirayuki's world is about to change dramatically as a rare new visitor appears with red-apple hair. Shirayuki is faced with new decisions and a new adventure as the lost found Princess of Akigaya. Pairing: Shirayuki x Zen / Obi x OC
1. The Visitor with Red Hair

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, this is my first story for Akagami no Shirayukihime. I just recently found this manga and read all the available volumes. I immediately fell in love with the characters and plot, especially the strong protagonists. I want to keep with the style and tone the author carries within the manga, and hopefully I can accomplish it through my writing. Please enjoy this fanfiction and if you like what you read leave me a review in the end! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Princess Shirayuki of Akigaya**

Zen Wistaria was buried behind his desk working on some official documents. His silver blond bangs brushed against his handsome face as his long fingers absently pushed it aside, all the while keeping his indigo blue eyes focused on his task. After a few more minutes he reached the last page of the documents and smiled that everything was correct and as mentioned in the meeting negotiations. Zen signed the documents and set it aside on the small growing pile of papers that were done reviewing.

His ears perked as he heard some bird's chirp and his eyes averted towards the large window towards his left. Zen leaned back at his chair and sighed as he saw how clear the blue sky was today and how bright the sun shined. His mind wondered to the red-haired girl that had waltzed into his life a few years ago and had since then remained dearly inside his heart.

"Shirayuki." He found himself whispering under his breath.

"Hello master." Spoke Obi as he suddenly made his appearance through the open window.

Zen smirked and looked at the intruder, glad to see a familiar face this early afternoon. His short black hair spiked up in its usual direction as his amber eyes looked at his majesty brightly. Obi made himself comfortable on the windowsill before stretching out his hand and presenting three more documents.

Zen groaned not bothering to take the documents. "Are you done with your task in the castle?" He asked.

Obi laughed before leaning in and settling the documents to the already large stack piled on the desk. "Yes. I am now about to head out to the market area in Clarines to meet up with Shirayuki."

Zen nodded his head in understanding and relaxed knowing that Obi would be watching out for Shirayuki in his absence. "Alright." He answered feeling a surge of new energy seep in. "If I want to have dinner together with both of you I will need to at least finish half of the documents before seven today."

Obi nodded his head in encouragement before standing up. "Good luck Zen. I am heading out."

"Be careful."

"You know I always do." Obi answered before disappearing from where he came.

Obi made his way to Clarines marketplace in a few minutes time as he looked around the large bustling town. His eagle eyes were now trying to spot that one familiar friendly face in a sea of people, and during this time of the day it seemed that the crowd had increased with new visitors. Obi quickly jumped up and perched himself on top of the nearest building making it easier for him to observe and search.

"Now where could she be?" Obi whispered to himself as he scanned the busy area.

His amber eyes suddenly noticed a bright color of red under a long hood. For a moment Obi hesitated as his eyes quickly registered the unknown outfit the feminine figure was wearing, but he didn't give it a second thought, what did he know about fashion anyways? Besides, there was only one girl in the whole of Clarines that had apple-red hair.

Obi jumped into the crowd and made his way swiftly to Shirayuki, and as he was about to put his hand on her shoulder, her hand suddenly grabbed his outstretched wrist and she overthrew him effortlessly over her shoulders. Obi was caught off guard and had no time to react. He laid flat on the ground shocked as the crowd looked at him in surprise but slowly made their way around him.

"Who was that?" Obi asked in confusion as he quickly got up on his feet and saw that the girl was running away from him. "Hey wait!" He called and ran after her with no hesitation.

Obi had no problem making his way swiftly around the ground, avoiding people left and right. He then observed the girl a few feet away from him also having no difficulties avoiding the bustling crowd. She seemed to be physically fit and maybe could even be an aide to some high-ranked noble. Obi then observed for the second time her outfit. He had never seen that type of clothing anywhere around Clarines or even the neighboring kingdoms.

"She must be from an unknown tribe." He concluded as he jumped around and avoided hitting an old lady who popped out of a shop.

The girl then suddenly made a left into an alleyway and Obi picked up his speed and followed. When he made it to the alleyway to his surprise he saw her easily climb her way up towards the rooftop of the house. For a moment he just observed in shock at her strength and physical ability.

"Is she even a girl?" He spoke in awe. "I guess Kiki isn't the only one that I should fear."

Obi followed her up towards the rooftop as he saw her jump on to the next building. He ran after her and then noticed towards what direction she was heading. He smirked and knew exactly where that path leads. Obi had been in Clarines for more than four years. He knew this town like he knew the back of his hands. Obi chuckled wondering how in the world did he manage to stay in one place for more than six months.

The girl quickly looked behind her shoulder, wondering if the stranger with jet-black hair was still following her, but to her surprise he wasn't there. She couldn't be too cautious. Her eyes looked ahead of her and she saw a big tree at the end of the building. She made it towards the edge and without any hesitation quickly jumped towards the tree.

Her eyes opened wide as she saw who greeted her. Obi stood on one of the branches of the tall tree with a smirk on his tanned face. He waved. "Hi there."

Distracted and forgetting to grab onto the branch, the girl made past her target. She began to fall but Obi managed to catch her outstretched hand and pull her up to safety.

They sat there a few inches apart on the same branch.

"I realized I must have scared you back there in the marketplace." Obi began apologizing as he had his hand behind his neck.

The girl carefully looked up at his direction, but her face was still hidden behind the long hood over her head. She kept silent.

"Where are my manners?" Obi grinned. He pulled his hand away from his neck and stretched it out. "My name is Obi, I am not an assassin as my appearance might suggest. In fact I am one of the royal knights of Clarines."

"A royal knight." The girl finally spoke with a soft and gentle voice that made Obi somehow feel comfortable.

Her small hands moved up and lowered the hood away from her head. Obi's eyes opened wide as he realized that he did catch a glimpse of red hair after all. Her red-apple hair was identical to Shirayuki's hair color, but the length of her hair reached her waistline. Her navy blue eyes were soft and gentle as it regarded Obi as a comrade instead of a threat. Her soft hand then took his for a handshake before she smiled, making Obi softly blush as he realized how more prettier she looked with a simple smile.

"Nice to meet you Obi. My name is Viviyane, but you can call me Vivi for short."

Obi smiled before taking his hand back and feeling the heat. "What brings you to Clarines?" Feeling very curious to know everything about this new rare visitor.

Vivi looked at Clarines in admiration. "I came here for a quick errand for my tribe." Her eyes then settled on Obi. "By the way, why did you come after me?"

Obi then remembered their ordeal a few minutes back, "Ah yes, I confused you with little miss."

"Little miss?" Vivi inquired curiously.

"Yes, Shirayuki to be more precise. You have the same hair color." Obi answered.

"Same hair color?" Vivi's voice was in disbelief. "In Clarines? There is such a person with apple-red hair?" She now demanded to know.

Obi looked at how agitated she became. "Well she isn't technically from Clarines, but from Tanbarun."

"Impossible! Tanbarun people are not natural born red-hair like us." Vivi explained.

"Oh there are more people with red-hair?" Obi asked interested, his eyes then caught a glimpse of a familiar figure among the crowd bellow. "Speaking of little miss, there she is now."

Obi stood up and jumped off the tall tree to the ground and Vivi made no hesitation to follow him behind. They made their way through the crowd until they reached Shirayuki, wearing her usual outdoor dress and covering her head with the same ornamented hood.

"Obi." Shirayuki took notice of her friend as he approached her. "Look what I managed to find!" She then showed him her basket filled with herbs that smelled fresh and minty.

Obi opened his mouth to reply, but before he could Vivi came forward and grabbed Shirayuki by her shoulders. Shirayuki's eyes opened wide in surprise to the new visitor, as she saw her long apple-red hair glitter under the bright sun, identical to her own hair color.

"Hello." She managed to greet feeling a bit awkward as she was being stared by those navy blue eyes. "My name is Shirayuki." She then added as an afterthought.

Vivi's mouth spread wide in a beautiful smile as her eyes began to tear up. She took Shirayuki into her arms and embraced her strongly as if they were old acquaintances.

"My princess. I finally found you." Vivi whispered as her voice quivered into Shirayuki's ear.

 _ **tbc**_

 _ **p.s.**_ _Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please leave me a review if you liked. Thank you and have a good day._


	2. New Friends

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, I am really happy with the positive response I got from the readers! I will be working hard on trying to update this story every end of the week if possible. Now, hopefully I leave you with a long enough chapter to read.

Quick shout out to the following reviewers with your awesome messages: Sakura-moonrose-hime, robinsonh99, whiteapple2010, kirito28, and all the Guest.

I really appreciate the support.

Please leave me a review if you like! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New Friends  
**

Mitsuhide Rouen and Kiki Seiran, both aides to prince Zen, stood aside observing the interesting interaction unfolding before them in the royal castle, more specifically at Zen's study room. Obi was standing beside Kiki who noticed with her keen navy blue eyes that Obi's amber eyes was solely on the new visitor, who seemed to be around the same age and had the same striking red-apple hair as Shirayuki. That was what surprised them all the most to know that there wasn't only one girl with the same hair color, but two.

Zen and Shirayuki stood side by side in front of the visitor, who was now bowing before them in respect and formality.

"Prince Zen of Clarines, it is a honor to meet your royal highness in person. I would have never imagined I would be able to have a private audience with your majesty in such short notice."

"This is after all a very rare occasion." Zen spoke, still a bit surprised to see the new visitor, especially when she walked into his study room with Obi and Shirayuki smiling like they were old friends.

The minute they had walked in, Obi unceremoniously blurted out a quick summary of what had happened at the marketplace and finally finished off by casually adding, "Oh by the way, Shirayuki is a princess of a small kingdom called Akigaya."

Zen had sat there gapingly staring at Obi smirking triumphantly back at him. He didn't know rather he should have felt annoyed at his friend's behavior or grateful for the information. Shirayuki chuckled. His eyes then glanced behind Obi towards Shirayuki and understood how apprehensive she must be. A thousand thoughts must have been forming inside her head at that moment and Obi was trying to lighten up the tension.

Zen smiled back at Obi and had called upon a private meeting, asking for Mitsuhide and Kiki's presence.

"My name is Viviyane Riyuki, from the small Kingdom of Akigaya. I am one of three personal knights to royal Princess Milya daughter of Queen Renalia." Vivi introduced herself to the group of people.

Obi chuckled silently, 'No wonder she was able to climb buildings without any difficulties.' He thought amusedly.

They all then stood there silently taking in the new information and surprised to know that there were still a kingdom they haven't established communication. In the past few years Clarines had made huge progress in knowing neighboring countries and establishing connection with both kingdoms and small tribes in this vast world. To be more exact, they had discovered four new kingdoms and tribes within the last year. Zen smiled knowing that there was still a long way to go in truly knowing the whole world. His heart was excited for the new adventures that awaited him, especially the new friends he would make.

"Stand up Viviyane." Zen spoke, breaking the silence, as he stepped forward and extended his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We welcome you to Clarines."

Vivi was taken aback by his casual gesture and wondered if she should break norm. Her eyes quickly glanced at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi, who all then nodded and smiled in encouragement. She then looked at Shirayuki and saw her eyes glow brightly. Vivi relaxed and took Zen's hand.

"Please call me Vivi, your majesty."

"Then I insist you address me as Zen."

Vivi was even more fazed by Zen's friendliness. His majesty was truly an intriguing person and she was starting to feel fascinated by the royals in Clarines.

"It is a high claim to assert something so important without showing us any evidence, but how are you so sure that Shirayuki is the true princess of your kingdom." In a more serious tone, Zen proceeded to ask the question that was in everyone's mind at that very moment, especially in Shirayuki's mind.

Vivi looked at Shirayuki with conviction, "I am sorry princess for my inconsideration. I did not account how this news must be affecting you right now, after all this is not a light matter to joke about so freely." Vivi then addressed everyone. "Princess Shirayuki is the royal princess of Akigaya because her green eyes is the only proof we need."

"My eyes?" Asked Shirayuki not understanding why that was so relevant.

"Yes." Vivi assured with a smile. "Red-hair color is as rare in Clarines as green-eyes are in Akigaya. I can count the handful of people that have and had green eyes in our kingdom, and those only consist people from the royal bloodline. As of now the royals who have green eyes are Princess Milya and you Princess Shirayuki."

Zen and Shirayuki glanced at each other and smiled. "I guess green is also the color of fate."

…

King Izana stood there silently for a few moments as he observed the grand garden from outside the large window at his study room. He had his back towards his visitors, as he was deep in thought to the new information he was informed. A few minutes back Zen and Shirayuki had appeared to interrupt him with very important news. Izana's blue eyes observed the few bird messengers leaving the castle tower towards the east before he turned around to give his full attention to both young adults that stood there quietly, a bit nervous he noted, but unafraid.

"What do you intend to do?" Izana asked with his calm but commending tone of voice.

"We intend to visit the The Kingdom of Akigaya and pay Queen Renalia our respects." Spoke Zen to his brother with determined eyes.

"You would also want to establish connections between this new kingdom Zen, of course?" Izana questioned.

"Yes brother, it is my duty after all as the prince of Clarines." Zen replied with a smile. "It is not all for entertainment."

Izana nodded in approval. "How long do you intend to stay?"

"According to Viviyane, the shortest route takes four days to travel without any stops. The kingdom is situated in Akigaya forest, an unknown forest to us, which apparently is just behind MtTent, the tallest mountains in the world. We will be leaving tomorrow morning and will be staying there for a month, not accounting travel time, which I believe will be more than four days." Zen informed.

Izana contemplated for a few seconds before speaking directly to the red-haired girl. "Shirayuki you will be allowed to stay for a month as long as Garrack approves of your leave and someone covers your duties." His eyes then addressed Zen, "As for you Zen, you will be allowed two weeks, I will need you to come back to finish your duties. There are more important matters here to be taken care of."

Zen wanted to object. He wanted to stay beside Shirayuki at Akigaya, especially in this important life-changing event where she has now found out that she was a princess, and most importantly, she had new family members.

Shirayuki caught Zen's attention as she slowly grabbed his hand and gave it a soft comforting squeeze. He smiled back at her in comfort and knew that Izana was being lenient. They were lucky that he was allowing Zen to be absent from Clarines this long especially during this busy time of the month. He understood his duty as a prince.

"Yes we understand." Zen and Shirayuki both answered.

"Shirayuki." Izana then spoke as an afterthought. "Your standing has changed. What do you intend to do?"

It was Zen's turn to squeeze Shirayuki's hand, giving her strength as her eyes looked at Izana in determination and clarity. "My intention, since the day I arrived in Clarines, is undeterred. I am going to continue my job and studies here as a court pharmacist for Clarines."

"Oh is that so?" Izana looked surprised. "Wouldn't it be much easier for you to take the royal title for your advantage?"

Zen answered for Shirayuki. "If that was the case, she wouldn't be standing here asking for your permission brother."

"Of course." Izana softly chuckled. "I should know this by now that you, Shirayuki, don't take things for granted."

Shirayuki smiled back and nodded her head. "If possible I would like to pave my own road with my own efforts."

"But I believe now, the road will be much more easier for you to walk on Shirayuki, or should I say, Princess Shirayuki."

…

"There you are." Obi spoke as he landed beside Vivi on the large tree branch where she stood observing the castle of Clarines with her bright navy eyes.

"This place is amazing!" Vivi declared in awe at the huge property and the grand castle. "Our queen does not live in such a magnificent estate like the royals in Clarines."

Obi chuckled calling her attention. "Yes, it takes a while for you to get used to this place, but once you do you will feel at home."

Vivi observed as Obi's eyes soften. "You have watched over my princess for me." Obi was caught by surprise as Vivi kneeled in front of him and bowed her head in great gratitude. "I owe you my life."

Obi feeling awkward quickly took her hand and pulled her up on her feet. "None of that is necessary. It is part of my job description to guard little miss."

"You people are very different from others in the neighboring kingdoms." Vivi stated with surprise evident in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Obis asked curiously as he saw that beautiful smile once again grace her face.

"Everyone is so friendly and warm. I can't help but to feel at ease." Vivi replied as her shoulders relaxed. "It is uncommon for a knight to feel so relaxed."

Obi burst out in laughter as he nodded his head in agreement remembering the same emotions and feelings overtaking him once he entered Clarines and started working for Zen.

"I guess this is the magic of Clarines."

Obi and Vivi's gaze then fell on to two new people appearing from within the castle. They briefly looked back at each other as they nodded their heads in understanding and jumped off the tree.

"Zen." Spoke Shirayuki breaking the silence as they walked hand in hand together towards the staircase that would lead them to the castle grounds.

"What is it Shirayuki?" Zen asked, offering her a comforting smile.

"I hope you don't mind me making that decision." She answered feeling a bit nervous. "I still want to remain by your side."

Zen blushed as he felt his heart squeeze. "Shirayuki I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled brightly as her cheeks flushed red. Zen carefully took her into his arms and held her tightly in his strong and warm embrace. Shirayuki circled her own arms around his body and blushed even further when she felt his lips kiss her cheek. They leaned back looking at each others eyes with adoration. It felt right to be there.

"Yo master!" Spoke Obi breaking the moment as he grinned mischievously, sending both Shirayuki and Zen into a frenzy as they stepped back from each other in embarrassment.

Vivi stood there in awe, as her cheeks were slightly pink to witness an adorable moment. Were her eyes seeing things right? A prince in love with a middle-ranked court personnel? Clarines was surprising her at every moment.

Vivi then stepped forward making her presence noticed. "Princess Shirayuki…"

Shirayuki interrupted. "Vivi please call me Shirayuki. I believe we have become friends since our walk back from the marketplace."

Vivi's eyes glistened, she had never been addressed with such affection. "Yes, prin-..." She stopped and quickly corrected herself. "Shirayuki. I would like to inform you why I am here in Clarines."

"I thought you needed to buy some minerals at the marketplace." Obi asked curiously remembering their small talk when they were heading to the castle earlier from the market.

"Yes, but that was one part of it." Vivi answered. "But finding the princess was my life long mission, along with other selected aides and knights in our kingdom."

"Would you kindly explain to us how this came to be?" Asked Zen, wanting to know more about Shirayuki's past.

"I believe it would be best if we spoke in a private room." Spoke Kiki as she and Mitsuhide appeared from behind them.

Once they were inside one of the rooms, which happened to be a small library, Vivi continued with her story as everyone sat comfortably on the available chairs.

"Queen Renalia is your aunt Shirayuki, in other words she is your mother's older sister. Your mother happened to meet your father in one of her travels. She claims that your father saved her and her aide from a gang of bandits. She was only nineteen years old when she declared her engagement, but of course the King of Akigaya wouldn't allow a princess to marry a low-ranked civilian, especially not someone from outside our kingdom. So they eloped and no one knew where she had ran off to. The only news from your mother since her elopement was that she was happily married and expecting a child."

"Mother died after giving birth to me and I was raised by my grandparents." Shirayuki spoke softly.

Zen reached for her hand and she smiled at him, reassuring him that she wasn't sad. She had accepted her past a long time ago and besides if this hadn't happened she would have never met Zen and the others, who were now the most important people in her life.

"After several years we managed to find your father who told us about your mother's passing. We asked about you, but he would shut us down and wouldn't say a word. So it was declared by Queen Renalia, who turned queen after the passing of the king seven year ago, that we should find the lost princess and bring her back to Akigaya where she belongs."

"Where she belongs?!" Voiced all of them out loud.

Shirayuki laughed as she stood up before Vivi. "Sorry for their dissatisfaction, but you must understand that _here_ is where I belong." She emphasized the word 'here'.

Vivi looked a bit disappointed but she couldn't blame Shirayuki for feeling this way towards Clarines. "But this doesn't change the fact that you are the princess of Akigaya."

"Yes, and I am willing to go to Akigaya to make my presence aware, but I have a condition."

All of them looked at her in surprise, especially Vivi who was taken aback. She thought Shirayuki was excited to go back home to where she was originally from and learn about her new family and her heritage. Vivi herself couldn't wait to introduce her to everything she was missing.

"Please don't take this wrongly or be offended." Shirayuki raised her hands flustered, realizing she might seem ungrateful.

They all smiled in understanding, which included Vivi now that she knew how kind hearted her princess was. "None taken. What is your condition Shirayuki?" She encouraged her to continue.

"I want you to be my personal aide no matter the circumstances." She answered determinedly.

"That means…" Mitsuhide silently spoke. "That as Shirayuki's aide, she is obliged to her without any questions or doubts." Kiki concluded his statement.

"In other words, Vivi needs to serve Shirayuki even if she doesn't agree with her decisions in whatever it is." Obi smirked liking how fast thinking little miss was being.

"That even requires us to go against the king if asked." Spoke Mitsuhide as his gaze fell upon Zen, but luckily for them that situation had never occurred unless if Zen intended to marry Shirayuki without his brother's consent and blessing.

Vivi stood there baffled as she looked at Shirayuki's determined emerald eyes. They barely knew each other and here she was trusting Vivi with her own life without any second thoughts. She also knew the implication it meant and the responsibility it untitled. If she were to accept Shirayuki's condition, Vivi would need to let go of her own belief of one day seeing Shirayuki as their future queen.

"I accept your condition." Spoke Vivi as she bowed gracefully.

Zen stood up and took his sword. He then held it out with his right hand and placed the tip gently on top of Vivi's shoulder before speaking. "Let that be an unbroken vow between the aide Viviyane and Shirayuki. You are in the presence of high-ranked witnesses who approves of your words as an undeniable contract that should not be taken back once spoken."

Zen then took his sword back and smiled at Vivi once she straightened up. "I am counting on you."

Vivi smiled back and nodded her head, knowing that she would never want to let him down.

…

Obi stood perched on top of the many towers of the castle as his amber eyes watched closely one particular window on the north side of the castle facing the largest greenhouse. The room was dark and it had been dark for more than 45 minutes without any sign of movement coming from inside that particular bedroom.

Obi sighed and decided that nothing suspicious was going to happen. He quickly stood on his feet and turned to leave when his ears perked up to the sound of the window softly opening. His gaze immediately went back to the window and he found Vivi climbing out. Obi quickly made himself invisible by hiding behind the wall and into the shadows while keeping his gaze.

Vivi looked around her surroundings before placing her long hood over her head and hiding her red hair that was tied into a neat ponytail. Without any difficulties she jumped down towards the ground and ran towards the greenhouse. She stopped once again to check her surrounding and felt a pair of eyes staring behind her back. Vivi quickly turned around to find emptiness greeting her. She sighed in relief before continuing cautiously towards the high walls surrounding the castle and making her way out unnoticed by the castle guards.

She swiftly made her way through the night as she crossed the barracks, the stables, the market area, the houses, and across the bridge towards the outskirt of the kingdom of Clarines. As she reached the edge of the forest, Vivi made sure once again that she wasn't being followed before proceeding in for a few more minutes. There she took from around her neck a necklace with a tiny shaped flute. She put the flute against her lips and played a few tunes that echoed inside the forest. Vivi then waited as she kept her ears attentive to any sound.

A loud screech was heard across the night sky and Vivi smiled as she called back echoing the sound. A large bird, the size of a horse, soared into view as it majestically descended the sky and gracefully settled before Vivi. The bird put forth his head in affection as Vivi gently caressed his red shaded feathers.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting my friend." Vivi spoke as his yellow eyes brightened to the prospect of food.

Vivi's hand reached for her pouch around her belt but she only felt her belt and nothing else. Her eyes darted down to see that there was indeed no pouch to be found. She groaned wondering if she had forgotten the pouch or dropped it on her way towards the forest. The bird nudged her shoulder and softly screeched impatiently to be fed.

"Mino I must have lost the pouch with your food inside." Spoke Vivi regrettably that she wasn't careful enough. "I swear I had it before I left my room."

"I believe this is yours."

Vivi quickly took her knife hanging from her belt and turned to face the owner of the voice. Obi stood there a few feet away with his hands held up. She let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her knife and dropped her fighting stance. She then frowned as her gaze saw what he was holding. It was her pouch.

"What are you doing here?" Vivi asked suspiciously as Mino began to feel agitated and stretched his wings.

Before they knew it, Mino had launched forward towards Obi. Instinctively, Obi quickly backed away and headed to the nearby tree, but Mino was faster. The bird had managed to grab a hold of Obi's clothing with his beak and thrust him towards the ground. Obi caught himself from falling and somersaulted up on his feet but it wasn't long before he was back on the ground as Mino had advanced and pushed him to the grass and held him down between his sharp talons. Mino screeched and his beak came dashing forward causing Obi to tightly close his eyes in anticipation for the worse.

He then heard the sound of crunching and Obi realized that Mino had aimed for the pouch and the nuts inside. Vivi came running towards the pair in fright.

"Are you okay Obi?" She questioned worriedly as she quickly pushed Mino away from him.

Obi sat up as he watched in awe the beautiful animal eating his meal without any reservation. "What bird is he?"

Vivi chuckled at the surprise gaze he had, she couldn't blame him for his curiosity. Mino was a rare species of bird that only lived in the dense forest of Akigaya. It didn't migrate to any part of the world so these birds were only known to the people of her kingdom, in fact their ancestors had learned to domesticate a few of the birds for their use.

"They are known as the Aki birds." Vivi explained. "They are a rare species of birds living among us in the forest."

"As rare as you and Shirayuki." Obi observed as he slowly stood up on his feet and dusted himself.

"Are you okay?" Vivi asked remembering the whole ordeal and then frowning. "Why did you have my pouch?"

Obi sheepishly smiled. "I am sorry. I followed you and you happen to drop the pouch before leaving town."

"So I did drop it." Vivi sighed and her frown disappeared to be replaced by a smile. "Thank you for bringing it all the way here to me. If it wasn't for you Mino wouldn't be able to eat tonight."

"Mino. Is that his name?" Obi asked as he slowly and carefully approached the bird as he continued to eat the nuts.

Vivi nodded her head. "Yes. He was named by my father who is an Aki bird trainer."

Obi smiled as he stretched his hand out and managed to gently touch Mino's feathers. Vivi giggled seeing Obi's eyes glow like a little kid. She made her way towards them and took Obi's hand. Vivi guided him to where he could stroke Mino on his neck that made Mino feel the most comfortable. Obi was conscious of the heat coming from her hand on his skin as his heart began to quickly pace. She then let go of his hand after the demonstration, but he didn't meet her gaze as he was trying to maintain his composure and wondering what made him so nervous.

Mino finished with his meal, looked up towards Obi, who was still unconsciously stroking his neck. The bird chirped in happiness before nudging his head against Obi's face, calling his attention back to reality and almost knocking Obi off his feet. Vivi laughed at the unexpected scene.

"He likes you Obi." She declared in surprise. "After all, you aren't a bad person."

Obi smiled as he patted Mino back affectionately. "I like you too little buddy."

"Would you like to ride Mino?" Vivi suddenly suggested brightly.

"Could we?" Asked Obi in excitement as his eyes grew in anticipation.

Vivi's smile widened to see his genuine expression of happiness. "Of course."

She then took the rein and placed it around Mino's head while he stood there steadily and patiently. Mino sat down on the ground allowing Vivi to easily mount him on his back.

"Come on." She spoke to Obi.

He stood there staring at her for a while, wondering if it was okay for him to ride with her. The only other person he had ridden before with was Shirayuki and that was because it was his duty as her bodyguard and because he desired it.

"Obi?" Vivi called questioningly.

He then stepped forward and sat comfortably behind Vivi without a second thought. She pulled the rein and Mino stood up. He then began to stretch his wings and in a few seconds they were off. The feeling of flying was amazing, as Obi felt the cool breeze blow against his skin and everything bellow them grew smaller by the minute. Vivi looked behind her back and saw Obi's smile etch across his face.

"I can't believe you ride a bird instead of a horse." Obi spoke in amazement. "This is really something else."

Vivi laughed at his expression. "You are welcome to fly Mino whenever you please. Just as long as he is fed properly."

"You really mean it?" Obi asked feeling giddy.

"Yes of course." She smiled, happy to see how much he truly was enjoying the experience.

Mino suddenly jolted, catching Vivi off guard and thrusting her backward while losing her grip around the rein, but Obi was quick in catching the rein back and pulling it firmly. Mino glided steadily. Vivi found herself leaning against Obi's wide chest where he had kept her from falling off. She could feel his arms encircle her in warmth. Vivi gazed up at Obi's attentive face as he was leading Mino safely towards the forest. Unconsciously her cheeks began to softly blush, as she sat still not realizing that Obi managed to bring Mino to land without any difficulties.

"Well that was fun." Obi spoke delighted. "When can we do this again?"

Vivi blinked as she saw his smile spread again on his face, making him look so childish and yet so handsome. She quickly looked down flustered when his gaze fell upon her.

"Whenever you like." She replied very softly.

…

"Are you concerned?" Spoke Zen as he handed Shirayuki some herbal tea that was made by Mitsuhide before he left with Kiki to arrange some last minute preparations for the departure tomorrow.

Shirayuki thanked Zen for the tea before holding the cup with both of her hands, keeping it warm against her skin. Zen took a seat beside her on the windowsill, where Shirayuki was watching the night sky and the full moon. Her emerald eyes fell onto Zen and she couldn't help but to nod her head in answer to his question.

Zen chuckled in understanding, after all this was a major turn of events. Shirayuki was a normal village girl from Tanbarun, who would have thought that in fact she was the princess of a small kingdom called Akigaya. Zen was born a royal and was taught and raised to be a prince, as for Shirayuki, she had no knowledge of how to be a princess but Zen had not an inch of doubt that she would be a great one.

"You don't need to worry." Zen spoke calmly. "You are a natural born leader. I have observed you throughout these years and know how strong you are Shirayuki. You have all the qualities of a princess." He stated in truth.

Shirayuki blushed to hear his compliment. It meant a lot coming from him. "I don't want to disappoint Vivi or anyone in Akigaya." She spoke remembering how her blue eyes regarded her. "And especially not you Zen."

Zen's eyes softened, "You could never disappoint me Shirayuki." He spoke with all honesty and as a reward he saw her cheeks blush as her gaze quickly fell towards her cup of tea and took a drink.

The short history they had together had proven time after time again how much Shirayuki was trustworthy. She was even more loyal, truthful, and responsible than some nobles he had come across in this vast world.

"Although you are sometimes careless with your own wellbeing," Zen added, "I don't see why anyone would hate you."

Shirayuki laughed, as she recalled the countless times she had gotten him worried at her by getting hurt or sick. "I'm sorry Zen, I promise I won't get into any trouble if I can help it."

"Even with Obi being your personal bodyguard, you both sometimes manage to get in trouble together." Zen stated with a grin.

Shirayuki shrugged. "I guess it's a habit."

"Lets just hope that Vivi does a better job." Zen looked at the clock hanging from the wall and noticed it was almost midnight. "Shall I accompany you to your bedroom?"

Shirayuki nodded her head and took Zen's offering hand as he helped her up on her feet. She left the cup on top of the tray before they left the room. They walked down the empty corridors as they made their way towards the grand staircase. Two soldiers standing outside the double doors guarded their headquarters. They greeted them with a smile before opening the doors to the east wing and allowing them through.

"Whatever happens in Akigaya, know that I am always by your side Shirayuki." Spoke Zen as they both stood in front of her bedroom doors.

Shirayuki smiled back in gratefulness. "You have always been my strength Zen."

He leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead. "Good night Shirayuki. Sleep well and I will be seeing you in the morning."

"Good night Zen." She answered back softly as her heart pounded against her chest.

He observed her walk into her room before heading to his own bedroom with his cheeks flushed. There he took off his outer clothing and laid it on the chair.

"There is nothing suspicious about our friend Vivi." Spoke Obi as he appeared from behind the curtains looking tired. He made his way towards the nearby sofa before flopping onto it and relaxing. "No suspicious person hanging outside the castle walls waiting for any command or anything of that sort."

"Thank you for checking." Spoke Zen as he took a seat across Obi. "I was already convinced she was not a threat the minute I saw how she looked at Shirayuki."

"I can't blame you for being extra cautious though, it is Shirayuki after all." Obi spoke as he closed his eyes.

"Hey Obi, you have your own room. Are you going to sleep here?" Zen spoke as he stretched out his hand to poke his friend.

"Yes master, I much like it here." Obi mumbled before kicking off his boots.

"Why did I even bother giving you a bedroom." Zen chuckled before heading towards his own bed with a yawn.

 _ **tbc**_


	3. The Journey to Akigaya

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, how are you today? Sorry for taking awhile to update. I got busy on the weekend and only got to finish writing today. So here you go, the next chapter of the story, hope it's long enough :)

Thank you for the support. Please leave me a review if you liked this chapter! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters except for any OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Journey to Akigaya**

The sun greeted the kingdom the next morning with its warmth and brightness. It was a pleasant morning like the day before and it seemed that today was a perfect day for a trip. The vast blue sky was cloudless and the wind was blowing lightly.

Shirayuki made her way down the staircase as she saw the awaiting carriage on the castle grounds. Mitsuhide and Kiki were on their respective horses and when they saw Shirayuki approach they both greeted her with a smile. It eased her nervousness knowing that they were also coming along with her to Akigaya.

She then carefully handed one of the coachmen an extra suitcase.

"Are those extra herbs and ointments?" Asked Mitsuhide knowingly.

She nodded her head. "You never know when we'll need it."

"Don't worry Shirayuki, our small kingdom has a vast species of plants, some not even found here in Clarines!" Vivi spoke as she appeared from above a tree and jumped down to stand before everyone.

"Good morning Vivi!" Spoke Shirayuki as she greeted her new aide. "Did you find your sleeping quarters comfortable and to your liking?"

Vivi looked down a bit embarrassed before leaning in to whisper so that only Shirayuki could hear. "It was so grand that I felt very uncomfortable. Not that I am not grateful for the prince's hospitality, it's just that…"

"You are not used to it." Shirayuki finished her sentence and in full understanding of how she felt. There was a time where she also felt the same way.

Vivi nodded her head and was glad to see how down-to-earth and humble Shirayuki was. She found that being friends with her was as easy as breathing.

"I wonder if Zen is almost done talking to King Izana." Kiki observed as her gaze went back to the castle.

"Zen." Shirayuki whispered as her emerald eyes followed Kiki's gaze in worrisome. She had learned to respect Izana, but at times she couldn't help but to feel nervous around the king of Clarines. His presence could be daunting at times.

"By the way Vivi, did you arrive by foot?" Asked Mitsuhide, noticing that the girl had no means of transportation.

Vivi laughed, "No, that would have taken me forever if that was the case. My transportation is just outside the border of Clarines. I left him there because I didn't want to startle the townspeople."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Shirayuki now very curious to know what sort of animal they would be encountering soon.

"Don't worry, he is very friendly and warm." Vivi guaranteed with a smile. "I am sure you will love him!"

…

Zen stood before his brother, who was leaning against one of the pillars of the castle in contemplation.

He was running late that very morning and was cursing Obi under his breath for not even bothering to wake him up before disappearing from his bedroom. Zen had meet Izana on the hallway as he was making his way outside of the castle to meet with the others and was stopped for a few minutes of his time.

"I expect you to act cautiously." Izana finally spoke as Zen had waited patiently for his brother to speak.

"That is not what you really wanted to say brother." Zen saw through him.

"Am I getting easier to read now?" Izana grinned before proceeding to speak. "You still intend to make Shirayuki your wife." That was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." He answered without any hesitation.

Izana nodded his head in understanding. "Her small kingdom might not compare to the other kingdoms in this world."

"I understand brother, but that is not a determining factor." Zen stated. "My decision won't change."

Izana smiled as he observed his brother over. "Shirayuki's world is expanding and opening new roads for her to travel. I wonder how much longer she is willing to stay in Clarines."

"Is that an encouragement?" Asked Zen with a grin on his face.

"I wonder." Izana softly replied more to himself rather than to Zen. His azure eyes noticed Obi approaching. "It is time for your departure. Take care of yourself and report to me once you are back."

Zen slightly bowed his head and saw his brother turn around and make his way down the hallway silently. Zen inwardly smiled knowing that in the last couple of months Izana has been opening up to Shirayuki and his perspective of her was changing favorably after all the accomplishments she had achieved.

Obi appeared beside Zen and greeted him. "Are you ready to leave master?"

"Yes." Zen replied and turned to follow Obi down the hallway towards the doors.

…

Vivi stood apprehensively watching the blue clear sky as her fist unconsciously tightened around the flute. "He never takes this long." She found herself whispering worriedly.

Prince Zen, Shirayuki, and Obi stood a few feet away from where Vivi stood. They had followed her inside the forest by foot once they had reached the edge of Clarines forest, leaving Kiki and Mitsuhide and the few soldiers attending the carriage and the horses. Vivi tried playing the flute once again as she kept her eyes in the general direction that Mino might appear. There was no response except for the wind blowing against the leaves of the trees and the occasional chirping of the birds.

"Something is not right." Vivi spoke, feeling uneasy.

Obi laid a hand on her shoulder, calling Vivi's attention towards him, as he gave her a reassuring smile. "He shouldn't be far."

Obi gazed back at Zen, who nodded his head in understanding. "Obi you and Vivi go ahead and try to find him. Shirayuki and I will head back to get Mitsuhide and Kiki to help us as well." Vivi gazed at them appreciatively.

"Who are we trying to find?" Shirayuki suddenly inquired.

Obi brightly smiled. "A red bird by the name Mino, about the size of a horse."

"The size of a horse?!" Shirayuki exclaimed in surprise and curiosity shined in her eyes.

Zen then glowered at Obi. "Why wasn't I informed of that last night?"

Obi sheepishly smirked back. "Must have slipped my mind."

Zen sighed, before he turned back with Shirayuki towards the way they came from. "Be careful in your search, if anything, just shout our names and we will be right there."

Obi and Vivi nodded their heads in understanding before looking forward and heading towards the direction they last saw Mino during the night. They found traces of some of the nutshells scattered around a few trees ahead. Obi quickly climbed the tree and scanned around the surrounding area and saw a cliff towards the west. He jumped down and landed before Vivi.

"There is a cliff over that direction." Obi stated. "Lets look over there for any clues."

Vivi nodded her head in agreement as they quickly ran towards the direction of the cliff. When they reached their destination they both stepped towards the edge and looked off the cliff to see that the ground was several miles down. In the corner of his eyes Obi saw something move.

"Over there!" He pointed and ran towards the left side of the cliff to have a better look.

Vivi followed and she gasped when she had a clear view. There he was, Mino's body and beak were all tangled with the roots and vines of a tree on the ledge of an extruding rock a few feet down from where they stood. Mino wasn't alone. On him was an unconscious child no older than seven years of age.

"He must have tried saving the little boy." Vivi concluded.

"You stay here. I will go get the others to come and help us." Obi spoke as he accessed the situation. "We will need some ropes and horses in order to reach Mino safely and cut those vines and roots around his body."

"Okay." Spoke Vivi as she stood there feeling helpless and watched Obi quickly leave.

By now Mino had spotted Vivi and he tried to struggle and call for her. She panicked when she saw the child almost fall back from Mino's back. "Calm down Mino! We will get you out of there soon." Vivi called back. "Stay still!"

Vivi made eye contact with Mino. As Mino focused he began to slowly relax and sit calmly waiting. He stopped struggling. A few minutes passed before she heard people approach and saw Obi reappear with the rest of the group he promised to bring. Zen and Shirayuki were riding a horse together followed by Kiki on her own horse. Obi volunteered to head down with Vivi to rescue Mino. Zen and Kiki made sure the ropes were tight around their waist before they lowered them both with their horses down towards Mino.

"Hello little buddy." Obi greeted, as he was the first to reach and gave Mino a gentle pat.

They then proceeded to carefully cut the vines and roots around Mino's body, making sure they held onto the unconscious child as they worked. Once Vivi cut the last rope around Mino's beak, her furry friend gave a friendly chirp and cuddled his head with his master. Vivi smiled happily as her worry swept away.

Mino did the rest, as he spread his wings and flew them up away from the edge of the cliff. Shirayuki immediately stepped forward and took the unconscious child from Obi's arms as Zen brought her medical bag. Vivi watched in awe at Shirayuki working on the child, as she checked the child's vital signs first, and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was well. She then mixed some herbs here and there in a flask. Finally she poured the flask of liquid down the child's throat and in a few minutes later he opened his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shirayuki inquired calmly. He looked up at her and slowly nodded his head. "Where are your parents?"

The boy pointed towards the direction of Clarines. They let the boy lay there with his head on Shirayuki's lap for a few more minutes before he was able to interact normally with the group.

"Prince Zen!" He spoke in astonishment and enthusiasm, eyes bright, to meet the prince in person. "I saw this giant red bird as big as a horse!" He gestured with his small hands.

"You mean that bird?" Asked Zen as he pointed towards Mino, who was now playing with a squirrel.

The boy's eyes grew even larger as he gazed at Mino in total disbelief. "Yes, that's the bird! He saved me when I fell off the cliff."

"What were you doing here alone in the forest?" Asked Shirayuki curiously.

He looked down remembering something as his face fell. "I had a fight with my father and ran away from home."

"Well that's not good." Zen spoke as he brought himself to level with the boy. "If I ran away every time I had a fight with my brother, I would be a terrible prince wouldn't I?"

He nodded his head feeling a bit guilty. "I just wanted to accompany father to the marketplace today."

"I understand, but did you try telling your father that?" He asked and saw that the boy hadn't attempted to communicate with his father, but instead had a tantrum. "There is nothing you cannot tell your parents that they wouldn't understand." Zen stated. "Try doing that the next time you want to do something. Your father will listen to every word you have to say."

The boy smiled and nodded his head vigorously. "I want to be just like you, Prince Zen, when I grow up." He declared.

They all smiled at his statement and Zen patted the boy's head fondly. "Just don't forget to eat your veggies then."

Kiki took the boy back to town on her horse after they had reunited with Mitsuhide on the main road. Everyone couldn't take his or her eyes away from Mino the red giant bird. Even the soldiers lost their formation as they inched closer to take a look at the rare exotic animal. Vivi giggled as she realized they were the center of attention. She dismounted Mino and addressed the group with a bright smile.

"I present to you my little friend Mino. He is an Aki bird from the Akigaya forest."

Obi was the first one to step forward and pet Mino. "Did you manage to get a good night sleep little buddy?" Mino immediately greeted with a friendly head caress.

Zen and Shirayuki's eyes were shining brightly and Vivi couldn't help but to smile at how their reactions were the same as Obi's reaction the night before. Vivi took Shirayuki's hand.

"Come greet Mino."

Without any hesitation she stepped forward calling Mino's attention away from Obi. Once Mino's eyes saw Shirayuki he stood still for a few seconds before bowing down his neck and sitting down on the ground to be mounted. Everyone was taken aback, including Vivi, but she nodded knowingly.

"They are trained to do that in the presence of royalty." Vivi spoke surprised that Mino would do the same for Shirayuki on their first meeting. "I guess Mino just knows that you are our princess."

Shirayuki unceremoniously embraced Mino around his neck and buried her face onto his soft feathers, surprising both Vivi and Mino. Mino at first didn't know how to react, but he quickly broke formality and started to chirp happily, nudging his head against Shirayuki and reciprocating the affection.

Zen was next to approach and Mino allowed the prince to touch him as well. The bird took a liking to Zen and was not hesitant to nudge his head towards his direction too. Vivi and Mitsuhide watched in amusement as the three young adults played with Mino like little kids having a blast in a theme park.

Mitsuhide had to clear his throat several times to grab their attention before speaking. "Prince Zen, Shirayuki, Obi, we should be heading out soon. I think we have spent more than enough time here than we have intended."

"I agree." Kiki spoke, as she appeared, returning from her task. "Please head back into the carriage Zen and Shirayuki. We should try to arrive at the first inn before the sun sets."

"Okay everyone." Spoke Zen as he managed to step away from playing with Mino and straightened up. "Lets head out."

Obi was still hanging from around Mino's head and Shirayuki was hiding beneath Mino's left wing before they nodded their heads in agreement. They quickly followed Zen's action and went back to their normal mature self. Vivi mounted Mino and flew low, leading the direction, as the small group set off on their long journey to Akigaya.

After several hours, the small group had finally arrived to the inn just as the sun disappeared on the horizon. The soldiers took care of the carriage and horses as the rest headed inside to check-in and later head to the baths.

Zen stood gazing the night sky from the terrace, as he was the first one to finish his bath, leaving Obi and Mitsuhide to enjoy the hot water. He heard soft footsteps join him on the terrace and his gaze wondered to the figure standing beside him.

"Prince Zen." Vivi greeted while joining him after finishing her own bath. "The stars are so bright tonight." She noted as her eyes looked up.

"Yes." Zen remarked. Vivi's gaze slowly came to settle upon the prince, calling his attention as he felt her eyes upon him. "You have something to say?"

Vivi looked away a bit nervous, "Yes. Sorry to speak to your majesty so informally. I am not usually like this."

Zen chuckled, "Do not worry Vivi. I do not take any offense. I prefer that you stand before me truthfully in your own self."

Vivi nodded her head in admiration before she leaned back on the railing feeling calm. "Today I got to witness princess Shirayuki as a pharmacist. I know that the princess started her life as a simple village girl. I cannot imagine what she had gone through to reach this point in her life. She has such a strong determination."

Zen saw her eyes sparkle in esteem for Shirayuki and he knew the exact feeling. "A few years back that girl boldly told me that she wanted to someday stand by my side. Ever since then I have watched her run forward towards me with all her effort and might."

"My princess is amazing." Vivi found herself speaking freely. "I do not know why, but I just met the princess for a day, and I cannot help but to feel protective of her."

Zen nodded his head in agreement as his eyes grew soft. "Yes. She has that affect on people."

Vivi's eyes observed the prince carefully as she saw the feelings and emotions he held towards Shirayuki so bluntly on his expression. "Thank you for allowing my princess to walk beside you." She spoke gratefully.

Zen looked at her and smiled. "I am the one who is grateful to Shirayuki for taking my hand."

Vivi then recalled how the princess and the prince had embraced each other back in the castle. She had no doubt that the two of them had built and kept a strong bond throughout the past few years. Vivi was a bit worried in the beginning about Zen's true intention, but hearing him speak, her heart could rest at ease. The rumors of the second prince of Clarines being friendly and dignified were all true.

"Please trust me when I say that I will protect Shirayuki's happiness no matter the circumstance." Vivi spoke.

Zen nodded his head. "You should know that I am doing the same."

Vivi's smile grew wide as she nodded her head in understanding. His words and his eyes spoke the truth she wanted to know.

Shirayuki and Obi suddenly appeared through the doorway waving at both of them. "Dinner is ready!" Obi announced. "Let's head down fast, I am starving!"

Zen and Vivi pushed away from the railing and joined them. The four friends entered the dining area and found Kiki and Mitsuhide already seated around the round table that was packed with plates of hot food. They quickly took their seats and began to eat. The delicious food filled their empty stomachs as they chatted and laughed while enjoying each others company. Vivi watched the group interaction and her heart squeezed. It felt like she was with family members without much care in the world.

As the night progressed, everyone headed back to their rooms for a good night sleep before they had to wake up early the next morning. Vivi excused herself from the room, which she was sharing with Kiki and Shirayuki, both ladies were now settling down on their respective beds. Vivi quickly headed outside the inn and towards the stable. Once she entered the structure she spotted Mino being fed by Obi.

Vivi smiled and approached the pair. "You beat me to it."

Obi briefly looked at her direction. "I hope you don't mind me feeding Mino."

"Not at all." She replied as she watched Obi continue to pat Mino's head while his other hand held a bucket full of seeds that Mino was eating from. "Obi, thank you."

"No problem." He replied. "Just thought he might like these seeds."

"Not that." Vivi softly chuckled. "Thank you for helping me back there in the forest. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to act as fast as we did to save Mino and that child."

Obi gazed back at her with a smile, "Just doing what needed to be done."

Vivi stood there watching Mino eat as she stretched her hand out and softly caressed his back. "Truthfully my goal before I met Shirayuki was to become Princess Milya first aide. But now, here I stand instead as Shirayuki's first aide without passing any test or qualifications. I wonder if I will be as capable as you are." Vivi found herself speaking and wondering why she felt comfortable in sharing her thoughts.

Obi laid his free hand on her shoulder. "You are doing a great job so far. I saw your bravery when you did not hesitate to go down the cliff, and I saw your courage when you accepted without any hesitation to become Shirayuki's aide without shying away from its implication. Have a little faith in yourself."

Vivi looked into his amber eyes as her heart beat a little faster. He was right. She had worked hard to become a knight as she trained among many of her qualified peers in Akigaya. Vivi let her doubts go and remembered her promise to prince Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thank you again Obi." She smiled gratefully.

"Anytime." Obi added. "Besides you got us to help you along the way." Those words meant a lot to her as it lifted her spirit up.

Mino looked up and chirped in agreement, making them laugh at his face filled with seeds scattered around it. She wondered if she was allowed to feel this close and intimate with the group in such a short period of time. Vivi just couldn't help but to open up easily, and undoubtedly consider them all as good friends.

She stretched her hands and patted away the seeds from Mino's face before softly caressing his head. "You were very brave today Mino. Thank you for saving the little boy from falling off the cliff."

Mino nodded his head and chirped before digging his head back into the bucket once again.

The next morning was just as clear and bright as the day before. The small group was able to make it to the next kingdom for a quick meal. They dressed down in order to not call much attention and blend in with the townspeople and travelers. Shirayuki observed everything with bright eyes as she looked at the merchandise being sold in the marketplace, the odd fruits being pushed away in carts, and the different clothing worn by the crowd.

The group picked one of the many taverns in the town to have their meal. The place was filled with local people and travelers. A friendly lady greeted them before leading the way to their table. Along the way Shirayuki stumbled as a customer accidentally leaned back on his chair and knocked her leg. She almost lost her balance but managed to stand back on her feet but at the same time her hood fell off from her head. Her red hair sparkled beneath the light. The male customer turned to apologize but was awe-stricken when he saw the color of her hair. He reached out and grabbed Shirayuki's wrist.

Obi and Zen were ready to jump in, but it was Vivi who stood the closest to Shirayuki, that acted first. She immediately took Shirayuki's hand away from the stranger. Vivi then surprised everyone when she herself lowered her hood and revealed her long beautiful red hair. The customer gazed at her with gaping mouth along with everyone else in the tavern that seemed to forget his or her food to observe the situation.

"She is not the only one." Vivi spoke to the stranger. "There is nothing here for you to be surprised about."

"I am sorry." Spoke the stranger embarrassed at his behavior. "It's just that I've never seen someone with red hair."

"I have been told that before." Spoke Shirayuki under her breath but then she gave the stranger a small smile. "I hope we have satisfied your curiosity."

"Yes of course. I apologize once again." He spoke and quickly sat back at his table.

"There is nothing else here to see!" Obi spoke out loud to the crowd who were trying to inch closer to take a look at both of the girl's red hair.

The lady once again proceeded to take the group to their table and the crowd slowly returned to their food. Occasionally a few would look towards their direction just to have a few more peek at the girls. Once they enjoyed and finished their meals they headed back to the main road. Shirayuki and Zen were tired of sitting inside the carriage, so Zen decided to ride his horse while Vivi offered Shirayuki to ride with her on Mino, which of course she immediately accepted.

Shirayuki waved at her friends bellow as they smiled and waved back. She then turned around and sat properly behind Vivi as Mino glided through the air. Shirayuki lowered her hood as she closed her eyes and felt the fresh breeze caress her skin and hair.

"Princess do you always get that type of reaction?" Spoke Vivi uncomfortably with what had occurred a few moments back at the tavern.

"Yes but it doesn't bother me as much as it did before." Shirayuki saw Vivi's shoulder tense up. "You don't need to feel remorseful. My hair color has been a blessing in many ways."

Vivi's body relaxed after hearing that and she gazed back at Shirayuki and the group of people bellow. "I think it is okay for me to say this in behalf of everyone else that we got your back Shirayuki."

She smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. "Tell me Vivi, were you always a knight?"

Vivi shook her head. "No I started training to become a knight when I was eleven, before that I was training Aki birds with my father, who is an Aki bird trainer."

"What made you want to become a knight?" Shirayuki asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

"A group of bandits happened to attack a few of us who were traveling back to Akigaya after visiting the nearest kingdom for our monthly supplies. My mother had to protect me with her own life when one of the bandits tried to kidnap me." Vivi spoke as she kept her tone of voice firm. "I promised myself that I would never want to feel defenseless ever again. I want to be able to protect the people that matters to me the most."

Vivi found Shirayuki's hand around her waist as she hugged her tight from behind. She felt comfortable around the princess and her presence made her feel safe.

"I made an oath to you back in Clarines that I would be your first aide, and I intend to walk beside you for as long as you need me." Vivi declared.

Shirayuki gave a last squeeze before letting go. "Then let us walk hand in hand."

Vivi looked back at the princess smiling at her brightly before her own smile appeared across her face as well.

 _ **tbc**_


	4. Moments to Cherish

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, I finished writing the story earlier than expected. I really appreciate those who follow and support this! Special shout out to the reader 'Leefa' for writing me a review in each chapter :) You made my day!

Thank you and enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Moments to Cherish  
**

Shirayuki and Vivi marveled at the site of seeing the next town appearing beyond the hills. The red horizon glowed behind the town as the sun was beginning to set. The group was looking forward to their meal as they hurriedly made to the town. Before they crossed the bridge, Vivi landed Mino into the nearby forest and made sure he ate first and found a nice tree to rest and sleep on. Shirayuki and Vivi exited the forest to meet with the rest of the group as they together entered the town. People were still coming and going and the marketplace was still lively and busy. They were surprised on how many travelers were gathered and how many children were still running about the street.

"The dancers are here! They finally arrived!" Called one of the younger teenage girls as she held her little brother's hand and ran with him towards the town square.

"Shall we go take a look?" Asked Zen as he saw Shirayuki's eyes follow the children in curiosity.

She nodded her head in excitement.

Mitsuhide dismissed the soldiers to eat and rest as they headed first to the inn, taking the carriage and horses with them. The small group headed to the town square, allowing Shirayuki to lead the way. As the crowd grew bigger and bigger they could hear the vibrant music getting louder and clearer, local food stands began to appear, and bright festive lights decorated the area. They heard people laughing and cheering and they saw people eating and having fun.

Mitsuhide and Kiki purchased a handful of food from the local stands and shared with the rest of the group as they walked and ate. Obi along with Vivi brought some drinks and Zen along with Shirayuki purchased some local sweets. They finished munching and eating as they got closer to the center where the dancers were located, one of the performers came forward and grabbed Shirayuki's hand. She then quickly looked back and managed to hold Zen's hand and pulled him along with her. The performer took the pair to the middle of the circle with the dancers, where some of the other townspeople were encouraged to dance.

Zen immediately interlaced their fingers together and brought their hands up. "Shall we dance?"

Shirayuki laughed as they began to spin and dance, following the rhythm of the music. Even though Shirayuki didn't know how to dance that didn't stop Zen from guiding the red-hair girl with his movements. One of the performers was about to pick out Kiki from the crowd to join, but he decided to pull in another visitor as he saw her glaring eyes. Soon Vivi and Obi were pulled together into the circle as well. They unceremoniously began to dance and it was obvious that the pair didn't know what they were doing, but that did not stop Obi and Vivi from moving around with the music. Both couples were having a good time as the night progressed and the song slowly came to an end.

Zen and Shirayuki sat at the bench feeling a bit out of breath after all the dancing they did a few minutes ago. Vivi and Obi decided to buy some refreshments as they headed together back towards the food stands, as for Kiki and Mitsuhide they were heading back to the inn wanting to rest from the long journey.

Shirayuki's hand unconsciously found Zen's hand on the bench and they interlaced their fingers together. His blue eyes gazed back at the young lady with a soft smile to see her cheeks slightly flushed and her smile gracing her beautiful face.

"This was so much fun." Shirayuki spoke. "We should try doing this more often."

"I agree. Although Izana might object having parties back in the castle." Zen replied with a smirk.

Shirayuki grimaced, "I can already imagine his face looking at us threatening. I don't recall him enjoying such festivities and dancing."

Zen chuckled. "Well we can hold our own private party and you can dance as much as you like."

Her hands squeezed, "Will you dance with me?"

He smiled. "What kind of question is that? Of course I will."

Zen leaned in and Shirayuki's eyes slowly closed as she felt his warm lips meet hers. She felt her body shiver in delight as her heart began to race. When he pulled back she could see that Zen's cheeks were red as his eyes glowed in affection towards her. Shirayuki smiled at him in adoration as she brought her free hand up toward his face and stroked it.

"I think I need to learn some more dance moves." She declared.

He chuckled, "I can be in charge of that. We do not want anyone's foot being injured, now do we?" He replied making her laugh too.

…

Obi held two of the drinks they had purchased while Vivi held the other two. They had bought some fresh lemonade that seemed to be popular among the townspeople as they still had a small crowd lining up before the stand. Vivi took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"This is so tasty!" She remarked and unconsciously brought her cup right in front of Obi's face, offering him a sip of her drink.

Obi startled looked down at the cup and back at Vivi, and then she realized what she was doing. She quickly took her drink back and her eyes gazed away in embarrassment. Obi laughed and wanting to break the awkwardness he nonchalantly leaned towards her and lowered his mouth to grab the straw. He took a sip and then straightened up.

"Yes this is good!" He exclaimed as his throat felt refreshed.

Vivi looked back up still with her cheeks slightly red. "We don't have this type of drink in Akigaya."

"Oh that's a shame. Clarines is known for their lemonades too, if we get a chance I'll take you to have some down in the marketplace." Obi spoke.

"Promise?" Vivi asked feeling excited.

Obi laughed at her expression, "Sure. It's especially nice to have it during the summer."

"Then I'll make sure to be in Clarines during the summer season." Vivi spoke. "I should take you to drink some of Akigaya's fruit drinks as well. We have fruits in our forest that are not grown anywhere else."

"That sounds interesting." Obi replied curious to know more about Akigaya. "Maybe you can be our tour guide when we are there."

"Of course!" Vivi answered enthusiastically she couldn't wait to show her visitors the place she called home.

A group of kids suddenly ran past the pair, one of them accidentally bumped onto Vivi causing her to drop one of the drinks onto her lower body. The kid quickly apologized feeling sorry, but Vivi dismissed him saying that it was an accident after all. Obi carefully placed the drinks he held on a nearby bench and took his jacket off and slowly tied it around Vivi's waist. She watched Obi adjusting the jacket to cover the stain from view, as her heart gave a small squeeze.

"There you go." Obi spoke as he stepped back to look at her. "It'll do for now."

Vivi stood there nervously under his gaze as her cheeks involuntarily began to turn red. "Thank you." She quickly spoke. "Lets hurry back to prince Zen and Shirayuki. They must be worried."

Before Obi could even finish picking up the drinks, Vivi was already making her way back to the town square. "Oi! Wait for me!" Called out Obi as he quickly ran after her.

Vivi did not slow down her pace but instead moved quicker as she couldn't understand why her heart wouldn't calm down. Distracted, Vivi stumbled upon one of the uneven pavement, but before she could hit the ground Obi grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arm. She found herself leaning against his chest and this time she was sure that her heart would pop out of her mouth.

"You should be more careful." He spoke as his eyes looked down at the lemonade he had to let go in order to catch her. "There goes another one."

"I'm so sorry." Vivi apologized feeling pathetic.

Obi felt something cold against his chest and he looked down to see Vivi looking back at him guiltily. In between them was the third lemonade cup crumpled against their bodies as Vivi held the flattened cup in her right hand. Obi let go of Vivi and stepped back laughing. Vivi couldn't help but to laugh as well and her emotions slowly managed to calm down.

Shirayuki and Zen, still sitting on the bench, gazed up at the pair standing before them. Obi offered the last cup of lemonade to the couple.

"Here you go. Your drink." Obi smirked.

"What happened to your clothes?" Zen inquired while looking at the big stains and then towards the drink in suspicion.

"Don't worry about us. We were just having a bit of fun." Obi replied.

Shirayuki laughed before taking the drink. "Well whatever it is I hope this lemonade was worth it."

Vivi looked down a bit embarrassed and Obi grinned. "Yea you could say that it was." Vivi blushed even further.

Shirayuki took a sip of the lemonade and smiled. "This is delicious!" She remarked. "Here have some Zen."

She then handed the drink to Zen who instead circled his hand around her wrist and brought it closer to his face. He lowered his head down and took the straw to his mouth. While drinking, Zen's blue eyes gazed up towards Shirayuki who sat there surprised and flustered. That was when Zen realized what he was doing as he suddenly straightened up feeling abashed as his cheeks flushed. Zen proceeded to quickly take his hand away but accidentally knocked the drink from Shirayuki's hand and spilled the content onto their laps.

Obi and Vivi were as surprised with Zen's action as he was with himself for his audacity, but they burst out laughing when the couple sat there with the same stains they had on their own clothes.

"There goes the last one." Obi remarked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki." Zen quickly apologized, but Shirayuki only laughed and shook her head assuring him that it was fine.

The four young adults made their way back to the inn as the dancers were leaving and the townspeople were slowly returning to their houses. They said their goodnight before retrieving to the baths and later to their bedrooms. It took Mitsuhide and Kiki a good few minutes to get them up the next morning in order to eat their breakfast and head out of town as the sun began to rise. They continued on their journey down the main road as the towns they passed became smaller and smaller until eventually they passed the last town and there were no more civilization in the surrounding area. They reached the end of the main road as the sun began to set. The group continued a few more hours before they decided to eat supper and camp on an area they deemed safe to spend the night.

Mino decided to sleep on a nearby tree and Vivi accompanied him as she lay on his warm and soft feathers, making him her bed. As for the rest of the group they slept in their sleeping bags bellow on the grassy ground.

Shirayuki looked up towards the bright stars and smiled at the night view.

"It's nice to be camping out when you have the stars to look forward to." Whispered Zen the same thoughts that ran through Shirayuki's mind.

She looked at her right to find Zen still awake as his eyes gazed up towards the sky as well. "By tomorrow we should be arriving at Akigaya." Shirayuki spoke softly.

"Yes." Zen glanced at her and then brought his hand out. "Here this is for you."

Shirayuki surprised reached out. He deposited something small into the palm of her hand. She took it and brought the object close to her eyes and saw that it was a dainty necklace with a petite heart shaped ruby pendant dangling from it. She blushed as she looked back at Zen who smiled at her.

"I wanted to give it to you before we left Clarines, but I was detained by my brother and I couldn't catch you alone." Zen explained softly.

"It's beautiful Zen." Shirayuki remarked gratefully. "I will cherish it."

Zen nodded his head knowing that she would, after all Shirayuki never left without the pocket-watch and bookmark he had given her as gifts a few years back. Zen then carefully sat up and moved towards her. He took the necklace from her hand and helped put it around her neck before looking down at her lying in between his arms. She nervously blushed as she observed his handsome face and charming smile. Lucky for them everyone was sound asleep with exhaustion. Shirayuki then watched Zen's ocean blue eyes inch closer and closer before his lips softly pressed against her own lips. She closed her eyes and circled her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down. Zen was surprised but gladly obliged as he deepened the kiss. They only pulled away when they heard Kiki stirring and switching her position in her sleep.

Zen softly chuckled as he saw Shirayuki's burning cheeks while she brought the sleeping bag to cover half of her face, feeling bashful. Zen gently brushed her fringe back from her eyes before leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well Shirayuki. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Zen whispered.

Shirayuki nodded her head and saw Zen move away and back into his sleeping bag. It took the two of them a couple more minutes to finally calm their hearts down from beating and finally falling asleep under the smiling crescent moon.

...

Vivi was feeling very comfortable in her sleep as she snuggled her face closer to the soft warm chest, but the feeling against her cheeks were not of feathers but instead of fabric. Slowly her mind registered this small detail as her eyes finally darted open. To her shock and embarrassment, Vivi found herself lying on top of Obi in a compromising position. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed as she swiftly moved away from his body and jumped to her feet. Vivi clutched her chest, calming herself down, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep since she was now wide-awake. Her eyes then gazed at the tree above them and realized that Mino had woken up early, before the sun rose, to catch some breakfast and that he must have deposited her on the ground without her noticing.

'But why on Obi of all people?' Vivi noted as she blushed once again remembering the comfort of his chest.

Vivi then decided to start a fire and prepare breakfast as everyone else was still sleeping. Soon the sun began to rise and everyone was getting up to the smell of food and herbal tea. Vivi greeted them with a cheerful smile as she offered them their plates. The last person to get up was Obi as he walked towards the group sitting around the fire. He stretched his arms wide as he took a seat in-between Mitsuhide and Zen.

"You look refreshed." Noted Mitsuhide as he offered him his plate.

Obi nodded his head and smiled. "I had a good dream. It's been a while since I last had one."

"Oh what did you dream of?" asked Mitsuhide curiously as he also handed Obi a cup of hot herbal tea.

Obi shrugged, "Nothing much, just that I was hugging this very warm, soft, giant kitten."

Vivi suddenly blushed as she noted that she might be the cause of his dream. She quickly stood up and ran towards the forest. "I'm going to collect some more wood for the fire." She called out to the group who were all surprised by her sudden action.

"Is she alright?" Obi asked as he gazed at her retrieving back.

"Who knows." Replied Mitsuhide as he handed Obi some utensils. "Now finish up your breakfast and pack your stuff before we leave."

The group soon headed onward towards their destination. They now could see MtTent approaching and as they got nearer, its intimidating height became more visible and notable. Fortunately, Vivi knew a secret passageway that would lead them directly to Akigaya forest in a half-day time without the group having to travel over the mountain. No one had ever attempted to cross over MtTent before because of its high altitude and danger. That was why Akigaya was unknown to the kingdom of Clarines and other neighboring kingdoms.

Vivi dismounted Mino when they finally reached the entrance of the secret passageway. She took off Mino's rein and patted him gently over his head.

"You know what to do." She smiled. They watched as Mino took flight and flew up the mountain. "Mino will meet us up on the other side." Vivi explained as the group watched in amazement as the red bird disappeared into the clouds.

They headed through the passageway, which was a hidden tunnel that was oddly shaped and uneven. It was wide as the corridors in Clarine's castle and covered in thick overgrown vegetation. The group stopped for a short break after a few hours. They had all packed a meal that they took out from their pouches and began to eat. Obi offered Vivi some of his water, but noted that her eyes never looked up at him directly. The group continued for a few more hours before they finally saw the end of the tunnel. Mino chirped seeing them appearing. He flapped his wings excitedly as Vivi was the first one to reach him.

The rest appeared out of the tunnel and immediately were greeted by the dense forest of Akigaya. They looked around amazed at the giant thick trees that were taller than any castle and which they couldn't see the end of it. The sunlight pierced through the thick canopies making the surrounding area seem ethereal. They saw unknown plants, mushrooms, and insects, making Shirayuki itch to go and explore the whole forest and its wonders.

"Come on this way." Vivi called the group's attention as she was already a few feet ahead of them.

They hurriedly made their way towards her as she continued to guide them through the forest. If one of them were to get lost they were afraid that they would never find their way out of the forest as everywhere looked the same and endless.

They finally came to a stop after a few more minutes. "Here we are." Vivi announced.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mitsuhide, as everyone looked around and saw nothing but trees.

Vivi nodded her head as she took out the flute and played a few notes. The sound echoed throughout the forest. They all waited before they heard the sounds of wings flapping and birds calling from above the trees. Mino called back happily, and they all stood in awe when four other giant Aki birds landed before Vivi simultaneously. She greeted them with a smile as she patted them on their heads.

"This is just amazing." Whispered Shirayuki as she saw that a few of the birds were a few more inches taller than Mino, but all had red colored feathers just as bright as her hair color.

Obi was excited as he approached the pack of birds and greeted them. "Are they all related to Mino?"

Vivi nodded her head. "Yes, in fact the tallest ones are Mino's parents."

Zen and Shirayuki approached and the Aki birds quickly formed a line and greeted Shirayuki with a bow and lowered down their bodies to the ground in order for her to mount them. Mino stood there not knowing if he should follow, but his father chirped and he quickly did the same.

"This is really something." Zen remarked at how well trained and behaved they were.

"Well then, please mount the Aki birds." Vivi smiled excitedly as she quickly mounted Mino. "I will send more Aki birds and people down here later to collect the soldiers, horses, and carriage."

Kiki gave the soldiers their instruction and told them to wait and watch for the carriage. Kiki and Mitsuhide each then mounted a smaller Aki bird, while Zen and Shirayuki mounted one of the tallest and Obi took the other tallest Aki bird. They all looked at each other in anticipation.

"Alright then. Here we go!" Vivi spoke as she gave the instruction for the Aki birds to take flight.

Up and up they all went along the trees length until their eyes saw what was awaiting above. They gazed in fascination as they saw several tree houses connected with each other by bridges made by vines and wood. Some of the houses were built along the length of the trees and they had wooden staircases taking them to all levels. There were small houses and houses that were three-stories high and some were long and wide.

The Aki birds took them to a large open terrace that was beautifully ornamented and had a large intricate centerpiece design carved on its wooden floor. The terrace stood in the middle of the kingdom where several of the main bridges met and connected, as well as main staircases taking people to all levels. A person could find his or her place and destination anywhere from the terrace. As the group began their descent they saw several townspeople approaching in curiosity. The children waved as they recognized Vivi who waved back.

"Welcome to Akigaya!" Vivi announced to the group as they finally landed and were surrounded by the oncoming crowd.

 _ **tbc**_


	5. The Kingdom of Akigaya

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, how have you been? I got the time this morning to actually sit down alone and write this chapter with few interruptions, something that rarely happens. Yea! So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review if you can!

Thank you for all the support and follows! Quick shout out to the following reviewers:

 _MaRyRy03:_ Thank you for the encouragement :)

 _Inspiring light:_ You are very sweet and I am so happy that I made you feel that way with my story! Please let me know what your story is called so I can read it too! Thank you for your support and kind words!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters except for any OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Kingdom of Akigaya** _ **  
**_

Zen and Shirayuki stood side by side each other in the great hall of the castle as Vivi presented them to the royal family and personnel. The castle was more like a mansion, which was built out of the woods found in the Akigaya forest, but it didn't look any less grand than any other castle. Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide stood a few feet behind the couple as they watched the townspeople crowding the whole hall, trying to witness this historical event. They noticed that the majority of the people had red hair and just a few of them were the same as them.

"I now know how it feels like to be Shirayuki." Whispered Obi to Kiki and Mitushide, which both grinned back in response, as they felt several curious eyes gazing at them from all directions.

Queen Renalia stood quietly listening to Vivi explain her discovery and journey. Standing beside the queen towards her left were the royal counselors and a few more members stood behind them. Towards her right stood Princess Milya and her aide. When Vivi finally finished her story, she bowed her head and moved aside, as the queen stood up and looked towards Shirayuki with a mixture of disbelief, anxiety, and reassurance.

They noted how elegant the queen was in her posture and her movements. Her red hair was neatly tied up into an elegant bun and kept away from her thin face. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown and it had a stern look along with her thin red lips. Zen and Shirayuki felt the power of her gaze and couldn't help but to feel as if they were under the presence of King Izana.

Shirayuki finally stepped forward and bowed her head. "My name is Shirayuki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Queen Renalia."

"Step closer dear. I want to be able to see your face." Spoke the queen as Shirayuki did as she was told.

Renalia then grabbed Shirayuki by the shoulders and leaned forward to stare her in the eyes. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she did not dare look away, but instead stood still allowing the queen to observe her. Finally she embraced Shirayuki before pulling back.

"You have your mother's features and those beautiful emerald eyes." Renalia softly smiled to the thought of her sister. "Let us have a celebration! Akigaya has finally found Princess Shirayuki!" The queen addressed the crowd.

They cheered and clapped their hands in excitement. The queen then put her hand up as the crowd fell silent. She observed Zen who stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"I am Prince Zen from the Kingdom of Clarines. I came here to accompany Shirayuki on her journey and to establish connection with the Kingdom of Akigaya."

"Welcome Prince Zen, I thank you for taking care of our princess." She answered back with a slight bow. "We can speak of business later. Viviyane has mentioned that you will be staying here for a couple of weeks with your personnel, that gives us plenty of time to talk."

"As you wish." Zen nodded in agreement.

"Let me introduce to you my daughter, Princess Milya." Renalia then spoke as she looked at her daughter. "Come forth dear."

Princess Milya slowly stepped forward timidly. Unlike her mother, she had gentle and delicate features, and her presence was frail and dainty. Her hair was as red as an apple and as long as her thigh, and it was neatly braided behind her back and away from her face. Her emerald eyes were identical to Shirayuki's eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki." She spoke with her soft tone of voice. "We hope you enjoy your stay in Akigaya."

The couple greeted the princess back formally.

"Now then, we shall start the celebration." Spoke Queen Renalia.

Celebration took place in the center terrace as they transformed the area to accommodate rows of tables and chairs and even a small stage for the musicians. The terrace was where they usually held festivals and other main events. Food were being offered to the new visitors left and right, but they didn't have the chance to eat much as the crowd were surrounding them in excitement to meet the prince of Clarines and the lost found princess Shirayuki. Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide were trying to keep the crowd back or at least trying to maintain them from crushing them.

Vivi finally came to their rescue as she managed to pull the group away from the crowd and take them to join her table. There they sat with Princess Milya, her aide, and another gentleman that they saw earlier standing behind the royal counselors.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I am Linna, Princess Milya's first aide." Spoke Linna as she stood up and bowed respectively towards the guests.

They noted how similar she looked to Vivi, but her features were a bit more grown and her pixie hairstyle made her seem more mature.

"She also happens to be my older sister." Vivi added.

"I hope Vivi wasn't much trouble." Linna spoke looking at her sister with a grin.

Vivi whined. "Linna, I am responsible in my own way."

Linna chuckled before taking her sister's hand. "I know. I am just glad you came back safe. I was wondering why you were taking so long to return."

Both sisters then took their seats beside each other on the table. The gentleman then addressed himself to the visitors. He stood up as they noticed that his height matched Mitsuhide. His hair was red like almost everyone in Akigaya and it was kept neat and short in a crew cut style. He was a handsome man with nice features and gentle grey eyes.

"My name is Jun Minayo and I am a royal advisor. I am under the apprenticeship of my father, Royal Counselor Leon, who is the current counselor to Queen Renalia." Spoke the gentleman as he gave a bow.

They all exchanged greetings before being served more food and this time truly enjoying the meal. Shirayuki feeling Milya's gaze looked towards her direction. She shyly looked down but then looked back up to meet her eyes and found that Shirayuki was smiling at her encouragingly.

"Princess Shirayuki." She started hesitantly. "If you don't mind me asking the princess, what are your plans in Akigaya?"

"Please call me Shirayuki. I am not used to being addressed as a princess." Linna and Jun looked back in surprise, as they had stopped eating to gaze at her.

Milya blushed and vigorously shook her head, "No, I couldn't possibly address you so informally. That will be disrespectful of me to do so, especially since I am three years younger than the princess."

The group all smiled at each other knowingly, as they had witnessed the same hesitation with Vivi back in Clarines. Shirayuki gently took Milya's hand.

"Wouldn't it be disrespectful of you if you didn't? Besides we are all of similar age." She replied and then addressed Jun and Linna. "That goes to you both as well."

The three of them looked at each other feeling a bit uncomfortable. They weren't sure if they should break formality, it was just unusual for them to be so casual especially with people of higher ranks or nobility.

"If you wish." Milya tried as she looked determinedly at the princess, "Shirayuki." She managed to start feeling a bit awkward. "What are your plans in Akigaya?"

Shirayuki softly smiled. "To get to know my family and the people of Akigaya."

Milya smiled as she felt her heart squeeze. She gently took Shirayuki's hand across the table. "I hope you feel comfortable here with us because Akigaya will always be your home."

"If there is anything that you need please do not hesitate to ask of us." Jun then spoke.

Shirayuki nodded her head feeling their sincerity. "Thank you."

The small group then proceeded to eat, talk, and laugh. Milya watched Zen and Shirayuki with amazed eyes as she heard their stories and adventures in Clarines and around the world. It amazed her how much they had done in such a short period of time and in such a young age. Conversation continued to pour easily among them as the evening progressed and the celebration came to an end. Milya took her special guests back into the royal mansion and showed each of them to their bedroom. It was a very simple and small room compared to what they have in Clarines, but the room was cozy and comfortable and the view outside was just beautiful.

Shirayuki heard a knock on her door and answered. Standing outside was Milya a bit anxious. "I am sorry to disturb you princess, oh I mean, Shirayuki. Do you mind if I came in?"

"Not at all." She opened the door wide.

Milya stepped inside before Shirayuki closed the door and turned to face the princess who was the same height as her.

"I just wanted to say that I am really glad that you are here." Milya started as her eyes brightened. "Your presence is really comforting. I really had a good time talking to all of you."

Shirayuki smiled. "Milya this means a lot to me. Now that we are reunited I hope we can grow our bond stronger."

Milya nodded her head in agreement. "I would like that very much. I did not know what to expect once we found you Shirayuki, but now that you are here I have this serene feeling whenever I am around you and your friends." She then quickly blushed for being too outspoken of her feelings. "Ah sorry, you must be tired right now. Please sleep well tonight and tomorrow I hope you will allow me to take you to visit our kingdom."

"Of course." Shirayuki agreed as she took both of Milya's hands in appreciation.

They held each others hand in silence for a few minutes, allowing them to savor the moment. They had a feeling that their bond and friendship would from here on out flourish and grow.

The next morning Zen and Shirayuki found themselves sitting along the long table with Queen Renalia and Princess Milya for breakfast at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. Their aides and knights did not sit with them but instead stood by the walls respectively watching. For breakfast they were served a variety of food and fruits unknown to the couple as they tried a little bit of everything in interest.

"Will you be exploring Akigaya today Princess Shirayuki?" Asked Queen Renalia.

"Yes." Replied Shirayuki in anticipation. "Milya…"

The queen interrupted. "Princess Milya." She corrected.

Shirayuki looked at those stern eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, Princess Milya has offered to take us around." She answered.

Renalia took a sip of her drink before speaking again. "Princess Milya will be busy with her duties. I will ask Advisor Jun to take you instead."

"Mother." Milya softly spoke. "I would very much like to take the princess myself."

Renalia looked at her daughter disapprovingly. "If you were not behind on your duties I would allow you to go, but I cannot see how you have any time to spare."

Milya looked down sadden. "I am sorry mother." She then looked towards Shirayuki apologetically.

Shirayuki just shook her head assuring her that it was all right.

"Since you are also the princess of Akigaya I will have to find you a personal aide to watch over your safety." Queen Renalia proceeded to speak.

"About that your majesty." Shirayuki interjected. "I was hoping that Viviyane would be my aide."

Queen Renalia looked at Vivi who stood beside Linna quietly listening. "Knight Viviyane?" She questioned doubtfully.

"Yes. I made her vow that she would be my personal aide." Shirayuki replied firmly.

"Knight Viviyane would need to pass a test first before she can qualify to become a royal aide." Countered Renalia.

"I trust her." Shirayuki answered determinedly as she looked at the queen's stern eyes.

"I second that." Zen spoke up. "As the Prince of Clarines I have seen with my own eyes Viviyane's abilities. I would not trust Shirayuki's life to anyone who I did not deem capable enough."

"If you need anymore approvals, I am willing to testify as well, your majesty." Spoke Obi as he stepped forward.

Milya and the queen were taken aback as well as Linna and the other knights present in the room. Vivi still stood there nervously as her cheeks flushed to know that they trusted her abilities and were speaking up for her without any hesitation.

For a few seconds, Renalia just looked at them without knowing what to say, as she was not used to such situations. She then finally nodded her head in consent. "If the Prince of Clarines approves then there is not much I can say. I will allow Viviyane to be your aide Princess Shirayuki."

Vivi sighed in relief but quickly stood up straight when the queen addressed her. "You will make sure that Princess Shirayuki is safe at all times. I will not allow any missteps."

"Yes my queen." Vivi replied and bowed.

The rest of breakfast went by painfully slow, but they managed to get by with small conversation here and there. Unfortunately, Milya had to head to her study room right after breakfast followed by Linna, as for the rest of them they headed towards the great hall to wait for Jun.

"That was an interesting experience." Spoke Zen as his shoulders finally relaxed.

Shirayuki nodded her head. "I hope it will be less awkward the next time we speak to the queen."

Zen looked at Shirayuki's determined eyes and knew how important it meant for her to get to know her family and build a relationship. It was her desire to be there in Akigaya and she wanted to make the best out of the whole experience.

"I am sure she will open up to you soon." Zen spoke and Shirayuki was glad he was there with her.

"I'm heading out first." Obi spoke as he started toward the front doors.

They didn't question Obi. By now they knew his personality and antics. As long as they didn't have to go searching for Obi they knew he would be fine. Obi had long ago promised them that he would not cause them any trouble or worries when disappearing alone.

Vivi watched reluctantly as Obi left. "I think I will be alright having Kiki and Mitsuhide watching over me." Shirayuki spoke as she glanced at Vivi's facial expression.

She looked at her hesitantly. "I promised Queen Renalia that I would keep you safe."

"I will be fine, besides what can possibly happen to me?"

Vivi smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. "I will be back in a couple of hours." Before she retrieved Vivi addressed the group and bowed down respectably. "Thank you for trusting me as Shirayuki's personal aide."

They all smiled back at her as they watched Vivi stand up straight and disappear through the doors.

Jun called the group's attention as he came down the great hall. "I am sorry for my tardiness." He spoke as he reached them. "Allow me to be your guide today and take you around Akigaya. I see that Princess Milya and Linna aren't here yet."

"Milya is unable to join us today." Shirayuki explained and saw Jun look slightly disappointed.

He then smiled, "That is regrettable. Well, shall we all go ahead then?"

"Yes. I am looking forward to our tour." Shirayuki replied happily before they all followed Jun.

…

The moment Vivi exited the front doors, her eyes began to scan the area to determine which direction Obi might have went, but she was surprised to find him leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for someone.

"Oh there you are." Vivi spoke and turned to face him.

Obi pushed away from the wall and took Vivi's hand. He led her down the few steps and out the front gates. Vivi did not object, in fact she followed him silently as her cheeks began to burn. They made their way to the main terrace, which was crowded with people, and away to a secluded area. Obi then finally stopped walking and turned to face Vivi who was gazing down at her feet.

"This place should be fine." He observed, as they were now alone. "Tell me what's wrong." He then proceeded to ask her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vivi still not looking up to meet his eyes and realizing that he was indeed waiting for her back then.

Obi then crouched down and looked up to see Vivi's face. She then blushed even further and stepped away, feeling embarrassed. Obi quickly took her hand, preventing her from moving further away.

"You have been avoiding my eyes and I was wondering if I did something to offend you." Obi voiced his concern.

"No! Its not that!" She interjected as Vivi felt bad that she was making Obi feel guilty for nothing.

It was not his fault that she was acting so embarrassed and nervous around his presence. These feelings were entirely new to her and she was having trouble being her normal self around him.

"That's good to hear." Obi asked feeling relieved. "So what is it?" He insisted.

"It's just that…I like you Obi." She found herself confessing shyly.

Obi could barely hear her voice, but he caught her words and found himself broadly smiling. "I like you too."

Vivi finally meet Obi's amber eyes and saw how bright it shined back at her as he gazed at her affectionately. Vivi watched as he then stood up and brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss, causing her heart to jolt.

"I have no idea what will happen next, but we can take this slow." Obi explained. "After all we have our duties to uphold first."

Vivi nodded her head in agreement knowing that their responsibilities were their top priority. It was their duties as aides and knights to serve their masters regardless of the circumstances, and most importantly they didn't want anything bad to happen to Shirayuki. Vivi wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she broke her promise she adamantly kept.

"Obi" Vivi spoke softly. "Is this really not a dream?" She found herself questioning in disbelief that he felt the same way as she did.

Obi chuckled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Vivi's face began to burn again, as her hands quickly covered her face in embarrassment.

"This is real." He answered.

"I am so happy." She whispered through her fingers.

Obi watched amusedly but felt his heart flutter to hear her words and to see her reaction. It felt unexpectedly good to know that someone he cared for liked him more than just a friend. He did not think it would happen to him anytime soon, but he welcomed it with an open heart.

"Well then, do you want to show me around Akigaya? You did promise me a tour." Obi grinned.

Vivi managed to calm her heart as her hands came down from her face. She smiled brightly and nodded her head in agreement. Obi then offered his hand and she took it shyly before heading on their way, both feeling conscious of each others presence, but feeling undeniably happy.

…

The four members were all amazed by Akigaya's architecture, their way of living, the rich history, the fruits and nuts grown on the various tress, and the insects and plants that surrounded them. Jun was sure to explain everything about Akigaya and made sure not to forget any small details. They were now exploring the marketplace as they smelled different scents and saw different things. Some of the vendors offered free food as they passed by, glad that they could see the prince and princess among them today.

"This is delicious." Shirayuki remarked as she finished eating a fresh odd-looking fruit.

"That is Popo. They are especially good for your eyes and also if you have a sore throat you can brew it hot with honey and mint. Your sore throat should go away in a few days time." Jun explained as she listened attentively.

Their attention was suddenly called upon a little girl who came running towards their direction. "Princess! Princess!" She called excitedly.

"Child, do not run so fast!" Called her mother who was following behind the five years old trying to catch up. "Where are your manners!"

Shirayuki made her way forward as she went to meet the girl halfway. Jun followed behind as the mother had just reached her daughter. Shirayuki had lowered down to talk to the little girl who was very excited to see the princess. She presented Shirayuki with a crown of flowers and allowed her to place it on her head.

"I am really sorry Princess Shirayuki." The mother began to speak as she bowed her head.

"There is no need to apologize." Shirayuki replied as she then looked back at the little girl. "Can I get a hug?"

"Yes princess!" She exclaimed making Shirayuki softly laugh.

Zen stood afar as he observed the little girl without any hesitation embrace the princess with her tiny arms. He chuckled to see the mother watch in surprise. Shirayuki then picked the girl into her arms and stood up as she began to talk casually with the mother.

"Without a doubt, Shirayuki fits the role of a princess." Spoke Kiki the same thought that was in Zen's mind.

Zen looked at Kiki and Mitsuhide who were standing on his side. "We can look forward to a princess that is loved by her people."

"About this morning." Kiki spoke and Zen knew he was in trouble. "I would like you to be more conscious when you speak to Queen Renalia. Your position as the prince of Clarines does not entitle you to use your power so freely."

Zen nodded his head in understanding. "I know. I will apologize to the queen later. I do not want to seem like Clarines is here to demean her authority."

"Good. That is all I needed to hear." Kiki then added. "I would have also spoken up on Vivi's behalf."

Zen grinned, "That might have started a commotion. Although she resembles my brother somewhat, I got a feeling she isn't as liniment as him."

"Queen Renalia has certainly regarded you as a kid." Mitsuhide spoke with a chuckle.

"Seeing me here with Shirayuki must have given her a big shock as well." Zen spoke thoughtfully.

"You aren't just anybody Zen, you are the prince of Clarines." Vivi spoke a bit concerned. "I am sure the queen knows about the kingdom's reputation, after all Clarines is a powerful kingdom."

Zen then frowned remembering her stern eyes gazing at him and Shirayuki as if she was a guardian. "I wonder what are her plans for Shirayuki."

"Regardless what it is, you must take into consideration that Shirayuki is from Akigaya." Mitsuhide reminded.

"I understand." Zen spoke, "But that does not mean that we are humbly going to let her go."

"You are here to establish peaceful connections. Do not forget why King Izana sent you here." Kiki spoke as she eyed Zen carefully.

Zen sighed knowing that his heart's desires shouldn't overtake his mind. "That is why you both are here with me. To remind me that I am still a prince and not only a man."

"I think its time we head to them, the crowd is beginning to increase." Mitsuhide spoke as he quickly moved forward.

They saw that a few more people had surrounded Shirayuki and Jun. The townspeople were encouraged to approach the princess once they saw her talking to the mother so friendly. Shirayuki seeing Zen by her side, quickly excused herself from the crowd and told them she would be back to visit another time. She especially pinky-promised the little girl that she would seek her next time she was in the market area. The crowd made way for her to proceed, but not before handing her baskets of fruits and flowers. She gladly took it and headed on their way.

Shirayuki found Jun gazing at her fondly and she looked back with a questioning look. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you remind me of Princess Milya." Jun answered.

Shirayuki felt curious to know, "In what way?"

"Both of you can easily attract the townspeople. The few times Princess Milya had to walk around town, her people would always follow her wherever she went. Princess Milya is very friendly, gentle, and kindhearted." As Jun continued to explain, Shirayuki observed his eyes soften and glitter whenever he described Milya.

She smiled knowingly, "I am glad to know that you regard Milya so highly."

He suddenly blushed, "Of course, she is our dear princess." Feeling embarrassed Jun quickly changed subject. "Lets head on towards the lower level. I would like to show you some of the local restaurants."

Zen and Shirayuki looked at each other and chuckled before they all followed Jun down one of the staircases and continued to explore Akigaya.

 _ **tbc**_


	6. Being A Princess

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, sorry for the delay, I got caught up with school and didn't have the chance to finish writing chapter six until today! I hope you are all doing well! Oh and happy Labor day weekend, hope you enjoyed the summer as the season is coming to an end.

Quick shout out to the following readers:

 _Inspiring light: Nope you are not rude, in fact you encourage me to keep writing! Thank you for your sweet message!_

 _cherry121201: Here is the update! Thank you for your support!_

 _StarFireGod: Thanks for your support._

 _Leefa: I'm flattered that you like my story! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

 _FairyTailBookworm: Thank you for the review, hahaha I like your enthusiasm!_

I really appreciate all the support given to this story. Please leave me another review if you like! Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters except for any OC.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Being A Princess  
**

Princess Milya had her long red hair tied neatly in a hot crossed bun, her attire was more casual compared to the usual ornate dresses she wore daily, and on her feet she wore comfortable riding boots. Her hands were nervously in front of her as she stood that morning before Queen Renalia, who was sitting behind her grand wooden study desk, observing the documents.

Her brown eyes then looked up to address Milya. "You diligently finished all your task."

"Yes mother." Milya spoke and then added hesitantly. "I was hoping that I could spend today with Princess Shirayuki."

Renalia softly smiled. "I see no reason why not. You have even dressed up for the occasion."

Milya smiled. "Thank you mother."

"Tomorrow though you will resume to your duties." Renalia spoke firmly.

"Yes mother. Of course." Milya bowed before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The group of royal counselors walked in and bowed respectfully before proceeding to speak. "My Queen, the meeting is about to begin."

"I'll take my leave mother." Spoke Milya as she gave a small bow and left the room.

Milya quickly headed towards the staircase and saw Shirayuki standing bellow at the great hall, dressed similarly to her, since Milya had lent some of her clothing to suit the climate of the forest. She then noted that Shirayuki was waiting at the great hall with Zen. Milya then slowed down her pace as she watched the couple interact from afar. She blushed and hid behind a pillar when she saw Zen embrace Shirayuki tightly. Her emerald eyes opened wide in realization as to how both felt.

Footsteps joined the couple as Mitsuhide and Kiki entered the great hall.

"It is time for us to go to our meeting." Spoke Mitsuhide and he slightly blushed to see the couple pull apart from their embrace.

Zen looked at his aides and nodded his head in understanding before he addressed Shirayuki. "Have a good time. I will be able to join you later in the evening for dinner."

Shirayuki smiled nervously, "Good luck in there."

Zen took her hand reassuringly, "Do not worry, negotiations are usually good. I promise to not do anything to upset the queen."

The three then left Shirayuki waiting at the great hall as they made their way up the staircase. Zen then caught sight of Milya walking down towards them. They greeted each other.

"Please take care of Shirayuki and have a good time today." Zen spoke as he came to face the princess.

"Thank you Prince Zen." Milya spoke with a soft smile as she observed his eyes glow when speaking of Shirayuki's name.

Zen nodded before continuing his way up to the landing with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Shirayuki." Greeted Milya as she approached her cousin once she made it down the stairs. "Mother has allowed me to spend the day with you."

Shirayuki smiled as she greeted her cousin. "Where are you taking me today?"

"Somewhere that I like to spend my time alone. It's a place no one knows." Milya spoke excitedly as she took her hand and both girls headed towards the door.

They headed to the small royal stable located on the back part of the mansion. Instead of finding horses in the stable they found a few rows of Aki birds perched on their nests. When they walked in all the Aki birds chirped happily to see the princesses and they proceeded to stand up straight and bow their heads. Shirayuki looked at them in surprise to see how well trained the Aki birds were.

Milya greeted them cheerfully, "Good morning everyone. Please don't mind us."

They chirped once more before going back to their usual posture. Milya took a rein from where it hung and proceeded to walk towards the smallest Aki bird in the stable. The Aki bird was not only different in its size but also its feathers were slightly lighter, making it look pink instead of bright red like all other Aki birds.

"This is Peach." Milya introduced her friend. "Mother gave Peach to me for my 7th birthday, that is when I was allowed to learn how to ride. Peach happens to be the only pink Aki bird you will find in this kingdom."

"She is beautiful." Shirayuki spoke as she gently touched the bird's head. "Hello Peach, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Peach chirped before she leaned forward and caressed her head with Shirayuki's face. She laughed. "Does everyone in the kingdom have an Aki bird?" Shirayuki asked curiously.

"No, we don't have enough Aki birds, but they are available for everyone to use as long as you sign in and state your purpose of use. The Aki birds are kept in the main stable on the third level from the terrace, along with our training facility." Milya explained.

"I saw that Vivi has a flute around her neck that allows her to call Mino." Shirayuki mentioned.

"Oh that flute was made by Vivi for her own personal use. She used to train Aki birds with that flute." Milya replied as Peach turned to caress her face.

"In Clarines we have horses to take us around. This all very interesting." Shirayuki responded and then laughed when Peach turned to caress her face once again.

"I could teach you how to ride an Aki bird another day if you are interested." Milya suggested and saw Shirayuki's eyes brighten.

"I would love to do that!" She replied without any hesitation making Milya laugh at her enthusiasm.

Peach then chirped impatiently and flapped her wings, wanting to get out of the stable and to stretch her legs. Milya then took the rein and put it around Peach's head before the bird sat down and allowed both girls to mount.

"Are you ready?" Milya asked as she looked back to see Shirayuki's eyes glow brightly in anticipation.

"Yes." She answered while circling her arms around her cousin's waist.

Milya pulled the rein up and Peach followed her command. The bird ran out of the stable and took flight up in the air. Shirayuki marveled at the view surrounding them as they flew past the terrace, the row of houses, and high up away from the town and into the deep forest. Not long they came into a small clearing and bellow was a small lake that brightly glowed from the sunlight shining upon it. Milya helped Shirayuki dismount before Peach walked up to the lake and began to drink the water.

They sat comfortably on the grass as Shirayuki observed the serene scenery and felt the peaceful and quite atmosphere.

"It almost feels like a dream." Whispered Shirayuki as if talking too loud would break the trance.

"Yes this place is ethereal. Whenever I am feeling down I like to come here." Milya replied.

"You must be swamped with duties." Shirayuki spoke, knowing how Zen is constantly busy with his own tasks in Clarines. "I hope today isn't going to cause you any trouble."

"No, not at all. I rarely get to spend time outdoors. I really would like to go to the marketplace more often, but mother likes to keep me busy and indoor if possible." Milya voiced as she brought her knees up and circled her arms around her legs.

Shirayuki softly smiled remembering that Zen was the same way, but the difference was that Zen was able to sneak out of the castle and go explore Clarines unnoticed. If it wasn't for his daring and adventurous nature then they might not have met at the forest, but Shirayuki wondered if her cousin broke any rules. Her timid side made her very cautious.

"Jun has told me how much you like to explore the town and be around the townspeople." Shirayuki mentioned.

Milya's eyes softly brightened, "Yes, I love talking to everyone and learning about their lives. I want to help them in any possible way. Jun gets to help me too. He tells me what he sees outside and reports back whenever he goes to town."

"You seem very close to Jun." Shirayuki observed.

Milya blushed and nodded her head, "Yes, Jun and I grew up together. He is one of my closest friends. I am thankful he takes time out of his busy schedule to talk to me. Now that he is training to be mother's counselor he is busier than ever, but he still manages to come see me when he can."

"You too are busy preparing to become the next queen. I have no doubt you will be a great one." Shirayuki smiled at her encouragingly making Milya smile in appreciation.

"But mother says I need to be stronger in my demeanor. She hopes I can be more poise."

"I much like the way you are and the townspeople support and love you. That is proof to me that you are doing something right. You are you Milya." Shirayuki spoke reassuringly.

"Thank you." Milya blushed, hearing her words made her feel optimistic. "I hope you can also support me."

"Whenever you need my help I will be your strength." Shirayuki promised.

Milya nodded her head in gratefulness, she then hesitantly spoke. "It didn't occur to me that the main reason Prince Zen came to Akigaya was not for the meeting negotiations, but mainly for your sake."

It was Shirayuki's turn to blush but she then spoke, "Zen's priority is still to the kingdom of Clarines, but he is also here to be my strength."

Milya blushed at her honesty, "It relieves me to know that you have such a person in your life."

Shirayuki nodded her head. "As do you, I believe."

Milya fervently blushed at her implication. She shook her head shyly before standing up. "Shall we explore more?"

Shirayuki chuckled, "Yes."

They then mounted Peach and headed back to the kingdom.

…

Vivi laughed and watched in amusement at the scene before her. Sitting on the ground was Obi who was being huddled by baby Aki birds that were the size of large dogs. They circled him and came in all directions trying to caress Obi's face as they chirped joyfully. Vivi hadn't seen such enthusiasm before coming from both Obi and the baby Aki birds. It was really a comical thing to see but touching as well.

"I'm surprised they love him this much." Spoke Linna as she walked up to her little sister with a bucket full of nuts and seeds to feed the baby birds their breakfast.

"I know." Vivi watched as her eyes softened to see Obi's wide smile while he played with the Aki birds.

"Time for breakfast!" Called Linna as she caught the little birds' attention and showed them the bucket full of food.

They chirped and raced towards Linna, leaving Obi sitting there ruffled as he watched Linna take the baby birds indoors to the training facility beside the main stable. Both buildings were huge and wide in order to accommodate the fifty domesticated and trained Aki birds they raised and kept in Akigaya. The stable was well maintained and included trees inside for the Aki birds to build their nests and form their own houses for their families. As for the training facility, it had many different types of equipment and tools to train the Aki birds to do all sorts of tasks, such as carrying heavy supplies to small mundane things like delivering packages. Obi learned from Vivi that the facility was also for athletes and a few selective Aki birds to train for the sports tournament Akigaya held once a year.

"I want to witness the tournament if I have the chance." Obi spoke as Vivi joined him on the ground.

"My father used to take part of the tournament when he was much younger." Vivi explained, "He won several gold medals in the obstacle courses with Mino's father, but now he much rather train the Aki birds and athletes."

"Your father is amazing." Obi spoke as he noticed a group of Aki birds take flight.

"Yes he is." Vivi nodded her head as she remembered the excitement of watching her father compete.

"Although I am not sure if it was wise for us to allow little miss and Princess Milya to roam free on their own today, I am still glad we got the chance to come up here." Obi spoke as he looked at Vivi.

She smiled gladly, "I was surprised that they requested us to have a day off." Vivi then laughed recalling how Linna was particularly forced to leave Milya's side. "It took a few good minutes of convincing my sister to come with us."

Obi nodded his head, "Yes, I understand her apprehension." Obi recalled the time Shirayuki was kidnapped and the feeling of guilt and anxiety that came with it. After her rescue it took Obi a long time to forgive himself.

Obi felt Vivi hold his hand and he turned to look at her concerned face. He must have showed his emotions. He let go of his thoughts and gave her a smile. "Do you think I could be an athlete?"

Vivi laughed, "You would want to compete?"

Obi grinned, "You don't think that I could be an athlete?"

Vivi chuckled. "It takes years of dedication and training to be good." She answered. "But I did not say you couldn't try."

"Years, huh? That might not be a problem." He had long forgotten the feeling of wanting to move around and live from one place to another.

He then felt Vivi squeeze his hand and saw her blush and softly smile. "I would like that."

He smiled at the implication that if he were to be an athlete he would have to live in Akigaya. Obi took Vivi's hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed it. Vivi blush deepened and he chuckled.

"Hey both of you!" Linna called from the entrance of the training facility, causing Vivi to quickly take her hand back to her side in embarrassment. "Want to help me with the Aki birds?"

"Sure. What do we have to do?" Obi stood up and helped Vivi to her feet as well.

"The babies need their baths." Linna replied back with a grin before she walked back inside.

"Oh no." Vivi groaned. "Not bath time."

"Sounds like an adventure." Obi smirked as he saw Vivi sit back down on the ground in protest.

"Come on." Obi encouraged as he took her hands and lifted her up again on her feet. "If we finish this quickly, I'll give you some sort of reward."

Vivi's eyes sparkled. "What kind of reward?"

Obi just shrugged, "I don't know, something you would like."

She smiled imagining what sort of things Obi would give her. "Alright, we have a deal."

Obi chuckled as he let Vivi take his hand and lead him inside the facility.

…

Milya and Shirayuki reached the kingdom in a few minutes time, and once they landed back at the mansion they led Peach back to the stable before heading out again into the marketplace. There Shirayuki introduced Milya to the little girl she had promised to meet again the previous day. The girl was overwhelmed with joy to see both princesses. The townspeople began to gather around the girls as they talked and offered them free food and drinks.

"We might not even be able to eat lunch." Shirayuki whispered to Milya who nodded her head in agreement and overjoyed to see everyone.

Shirayuki observed how happy Milya interacted with her people, as she listened to their stories carefully. Although she spoke little, Milya's attentive eyes assured them that she cared for their concerns and was watching out for their well-being. She smiled and laughed and was having a good time.

"Where did my daughter go?" Shirayuki caught one of the women speaking among the crowd.

Shirayuki realized that it was the little girl's mother. She then looked around and saw that Holly was nowhere to be seen.

"Everyone, could you please look around for Holly." Shirayuki quickly addressed the crowd.

"She went to get some flowers." Spoke a little boy nearby. "She headed towards that way."

Milya and Shirayuki quickly along with the mother ran towards where the boy had pointed. They reached a large bridge and to their horror they found Holly hanging from a branch tree a few feet bellow from the bridge. It seemed that Holly had climbed her way up one of the trees where there were some bright yellow flowers blooming, and must have fallen off and grabbed a hold of the nearest branch from the next tree nearby.

"Mommy! Please help!" She cried feeling terrified.

Without hesitation Shirayuki headed towards the bridge and looked down. "Don't be scared Holly, everything will be okay." She assured the girl who looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

Shirayuki climbed onto the bridge's railing. "Wait!" Cried Milya frightened for her safety. "We should ask for help."

"We don't have time, Holly won't be able to hold on for much longer." Shirayuki spoke.

Milya looked at her cousin's steadfast eyes and nodded in understanding. She then faced the mother. "Please call for help. I will help Shirayuki here."

The mother frightened nodded her head, she hesitated leaving her daughter, but knew what she needed to do and ran back to the marketplace.

Milya then quickly took several dead vines from the nearest trees and tied it together to form a strong rope. She then tied the vines around Shirayuki's waist and held the vines tightly securely around her small hands. Milya nodded her head, giving Shirayuki a signal to proceed. Shirayuki jumped towards the tree and managed to hold on tightly. Her hands held firmly to the tree trunk before she carefully climbed her way down towards Holly.

Shirayuki suddenly lost her footing and fell back, but Milya was able to hold her with the vines, swinging her bellow the bridge. Relieved, Shirayuki began to swing her body in order to make it back to the tree, but it only made it difficult for Milya to keep her hold on the vines. She felt her skin being bruised and cut, but that did not deter her from holding on tightly. Milya was being dragged to the edge of the bridge as she tried to resist the pain coming from her hands. She struggled to pull back until a group of hands appeared to help her with the vines. Milya looked back relieved and gratefully at the group of people who the mother brought back to help.

"I can't hold on much longer." Spoke Holly frightened.

"I will be right there, don't give up now." Spoke Shirayuki as she finally managed to swing back to the tree.

Shirayuki managed to climb down as far as she could with the vines, but it wasn't long enough for her to continue down. "Milya I will need to untie myself."

Milya ran to the railing and looked down in concern. "Be careful please!" She quickly then stood back and knew what she had to do.

Shirayuki finally reached the same level as Holly. She then grabbed onto the same branch, but realized that if she was going to fully proceed forward her weight might break the fragile branch. She had no choice, Holly was several feet away at the edge of the branch and she needed to reach her fast. Shirayuki proceeded to go forward as she hung from the branch and made her way carefully just in time as Holly was now holding on with one hand. Shirayuki's arm quickly circled around the little girl's waist and Holly let go to attach herself onto Shirayuki. Without wasting time Shirayuki quickly headed back as she felt the branch cracking.

"Princess grab the vines!" shouted the crowd from above who had managed to find more dead vines to add and form a longer rope.

Shirayuki just needed to make it to the vine that was hanging half way across the branch. To the crowds despair, the branch cracked and they saw Shirayuki swing her body forward and make an attempt to reach the vines, but her hands were inches away from it when she began to fall back. The crowd cried in terror. Shirayuki shielded Holly as they hit and cracked several small branches on the way down, until Shirayuki was able to grab onto a stronger branch and stop from continuing falling. They hung there quietly as the crowd cheered. Holly was sobbing as her head was dug on Shirayuki's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Holly cried. "I am really sorry princess."

Shirayuki cooed, "It's okay. We are okay. Just be strong for me. Will you do that?"

Holly looked up with tears streaming down her face and whipped it away with one of her hands. "Yes princess."

"Good." Shirayuki smiled and saw her slowly smiling back.

They then heard the sound of flapping wings and to their relief Milya appeared coming towards them riding on an Aki bird. Milya spotted Shirayuki and gave a sigh of relief knowing that she wasn't too late. The crowd greeted them with cheers, as everyone was safe back on the bridge. The mother couldn't stop thanking the two princesses with tears in her eyes. Both girls smiled at each other, happy that this ordeal was over.

…

"That concludes our meeting for today." Queen Renalia spoke as she addressed Prince Zen, who sat across the table from the queen.

Kiki and Mitsuhide both sat beside Zen, serving him as his advisors, while the queen had her own three royal counselors beside her. One of the counselors was taking notes and recording the negotiations that were transpired between the two royals in the study room.

"I will be giving you the finished documents as soon its done Prince Zen." Spoke Renalia. "I hope you may tell the king of our favorable agreements."

"I will make sure of that, as well as having King Izana sign the documents." Zen nodded his head politely. "On another note, I would like to apologize for my behavior the other day at the breakfast table. It was not my intention to offend the queen when I favored Knight Viviyane to be Princess Shirayuki's personal aide."

Renalia looked at him surprised that he would feel the need to apologize. "No offense taken." The queen replied. She would have thought that a powerful kingdom wouldn't do such a thing. It seemed she was wrong.

Zen then proceeded to ask determinedly. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the queen's plans for Princess Shirayuki?"

"I would like to show my niece what it is to uphold the title of a princess." Renalia responded. "There is no need for you to concern on that matter."

Zen slightly frowned, but he felt Kiki's hand on his shoulder and he understood what she meant. He did not proceed to ask any further questions. After all they were here for the negotiations and his emotions and protectiveness would have to be pushed aside. It was up for Shirayuki and the queen to get to know each other and connect. By then he hoped the queen would have a better understanding of who Shirayuki is.

Zen then nodded his head. "I understand."

There came a knock on the door and in came a knight anxiously. "Sorry for the interruption my queen, but it has been informed that Princess Milya and Princess Shirayuki might be in danger."

Zen stood up immediately from his seat. "Where are they now?" Concern evident in his voice.

"A vendor came to inform us that they were seen at the bridge near the marketplace." The knight replied.

"Send a few of your men down there at once. I want full report of the situation once it is known." Renalia demanded.

"I will be coming with you." Zen informed the knight, he then addressed the queen. "I'll take my leave." He slightly bowed his head and turned to walk out the door with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

They hurriedly followed the knight down the hallway towards the staircase and to their surprise they found the two princesses down at the great hall. Shirayuki was about to attend to their injuries with the herbs and ointments she had brought with her in her medical bag. The girls then noticed the group hurriedly making their way towards them.

Shirayuki smiled at Zen who was the first to reach her and quickly embraced her tightly.

"I am alright." Shirayuki assured him as she felt his arms squeeze her a bit too tight and knowing that he must be angry.

Obi, Vivi, and Linna hastily appeared through the front doors with concern etched upon their faces, but when they saw the two princesses, they immediately were relieved. They had immediately left the training facility once they heard rumors about the princesses being in danger, but were glad they were in fact safe.

Zen finally let go of Shirayuki and stepped back to find her with dirty clothing and an injured arm and injured hands. His eyes gazed in concern and he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the presence of the queen who was making her way towards the group.

"You both are grounded!" Boomed Renalia as she looked at Shirayuki and Milya with distressed eyes.

"Queen Renalia, it is unfair to ground us, let us first tell you what happened." Shirayuki spoke as she turned to face the queen.

Renalia continued to speak angrily. "You should know better Milya then to act so recklessly."

"But mother." Milya tried to explain but was interrupted.

"You know the rules, as a princess you should have come back and asked for help!" Renalia continued to scold them.

"Queen Renalia if we did not act then the little girl might have fallen. We did what we thought was right." Shirayuki replied.

The queen looked furious. "Where were your aides when you needed them?"

Vivi and Linna flinched and they looked guilty, Vivi stepped forward to address the queen, but Shirayuki spoke first. "I had given them permission to leave us for today. They have no fault."

The queen's eyes narrowed down at her. "Princess Shirayuki you have no sense of royal decorum. I will not allow you to act out of conduct."

Zen stepped forward. "Pardon me Queen Renalia, but aren't you taking this out of context?"

"Out of context?! She is a princess and I expect her to act like one!" Renalia retorted.

"Please stop it mother." Milya burst out as tears threatened to erupt from her eyes, but she stood tall before her mother.

They all looked at Milya in great surprise and shock, especially the queen to see her timid daughter speaking back at her. "Shirayuki did nothing wrong. She did what anyone would have done if you saw someone in danger."

The queen stood there looking at Milya and then her eyes slowly softened, but that didn't mean she wasn't still upset. "I want you both to write me a report of what happened today, and I want the report on my desk first thing in the morning."

The queen then slowly turned around and left the group without any other word.

Zen looked back at Shirayuki and he gently pulled her head onto his shoulder, feeling her tears soak through his clothes.

"I know your intentions are good, but sometimes your recklessness can cause us heart attacks Shirayuki." Zen whispered into her ear.

"I am sorry." Came her muffled reply.

"Just try to be more careful next time." Zen spoke as he gently soothed her.

Shirayuki then looked up and nodded her head gratefully before she went to Milya and took her hand.

"Thank you." Both girls spoke at the same time and then smiled at each other.

"You were so brave." Shirayuki spoke to her cousin and felt her hand trembling within her grip.

"I cannot believe that speaking up against my mother was scarier then saving Holly from the bridge." Milya found herself speaking and making them chuckle.

Shirayuki nodded her head, "I am grateful that you stood up for me."

Milya smiled. "You did the same."

They then heard hurried footsteps and saw Jun running into the great hall in worrisome, but once his eyes spotted Milya he sighed in great relief. "You are safe." He spoke out of breath.

Milya blushed and nodded her head. "Sorry for causing you any concern." She replied.

"Your injuries." Jun noticed her hands. "I will take you to the infirmary at once."

"Please take care of her." Shirayuki spoke as she pushed her cousin towards Jun, who immediately took her by the wrist and pulled her away with him down the great hall.

Zen then grabbed Shirayuki's hand gently. "You need some treatment as well. Come I will help you with that."

Vivi, Obi and Linna slowly approached Shirayuki and she saw the concern and guilt in their eyes. She hugged them and spoke. "Do not worry, it was my own fault for putting myself in that situation."

"Let us just apologize little miss." Obi spoke with a defeated smile.

"We are really sorry." Vivi apologized in guilt and almost in tears.

"It won't happen again." Linna spoke determinedly and feeling greatly at fault.

"Do not blame yourself for this." Shirayuki instructed.

Obi then smirked, "If you ever need to do that again, just call us the next time. We want to be part of the fun."

"Obi!" Vivi nudged him in shock.

"I'll make sure to call you." Shirayuki answered as they all softly laughed and felt the mood lighten up.

She then let Zen take her away to treat her injuries as he snatched her medicine bag along. They passed Kiki and Mitsuhide who both smiled to see that she was okay. Shirayuki and Zen found themselves in a small sitting room alone, while Zen bandaged her injured hand. Shirayuki sat there silently watching him wrap the gauze around the cut and bruises, and saw that his eyes were swarming with a mixture of feelings.

"Zen." She called several times before he looked up at her. "I am alright."

Zen nodded his head, "I know." He whispered still feeling upset, not because of her actions, but because of the queen.

Shirayuki brought her free hand to cup his face. "See, no more tears."

Shirayuki remembered the feeling of worthlessness she had felt when she first encountered Izana. This time it was with Queen Renalia, who had her own high expectation for Shirayuki as a royal princess, but it seemed she had shattered those expectations today and made herself feel like an uncivilized barbarian.

Zen turned his face to kiss the back of her hand, making her blush. "I am very proud of who you are Shirayuki."

Shirayuki found her eyes water as she nodded her head. Under his gaze she felt special and she was reminded of all the hard work she had done throughout the last few years. He valued her abilities, her skill, and knowledge. Shirayuki had not yet shown the queen what she was capable of. There was no need for her to feel anxious, not when Zen and her friends loved and supported her.

Zen took her lips with his and gave her a brief kiss. He pulled back to see her softly smile back at him with a flushed face. "You really are my strength, aren't you?"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Please Shirayuki don't try doing this again. I want to be able to have you back in Clarines in one piece."

She chuckled and nodded her head. "I will try my best."

…

Jun was treating both of Milya's hands with a worried look on his face. They sat there quietly for a long time in the empty infirmary room.

"Jun, please don't be upset anymore." Spoke Milya finally as he finished treating her hands.

"How can I not feel upset?" Jun replied as he pointed to her hands. "Look at this."

"I have gotten worse injuries before." Milya tried replying softly.

"That was when we were young." Jun spoke as he sat back on his seat in distress. "The last time was when you were eleven years old. You accidentally fell off the tree while trying to save a baby Aki bird."

"Mother was furious back then too." Milya recalled the look on the queen's face. "She grounded me for a month and after that we stopped climbing trees."

Jun nodded his head seeing her eyes sadden. "You shouldn't act so reckless, after all you are a princess."

"What does being a princess really mean?" Milya found herself asking, "Should I have just sat back and watched everything happen before me without lifting a single finger?"

"That is not what I meant." Jun replied.

Milya looked down, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know that what I did was reckless, but I don't think I did anything wrong."

"No you didn't." Jun agreed, "The same way I do not think it was wrong of you to climb up the tree to save that Aki bird. But what I do regret was letting you getting hurt."

Milya softly blushed and then spoke. "You should have seen Shirayuki today. She was so fearless and quick, like a true hero that saves the day. Doesn't that sound more like a princess?"

Jun looked at her eyes glow and he sighed understanding her feelings, "Yes, but I beg you not to hurt yourself anymore."

Milya looked down at her hands, "This is really going to hurt tomorrow, won't it?"

Jun nodded his head and softly chuckled, "Yes it will. But if it does we can put some more ointment. You just come see me and I will help you."

"Thank you Jun." Milya smiled back, "I apologize for making you upset."

"It's alright." Jun answered before he stood up to put away the gauze inside the cabinet.

Queen Renalia stood outside the door of the infirmary room eavesdropping and decided to not enter as she had intended to see her daughter and her injuries. She stood there quietly in contemplation before leaving and heading back to her study room.

 _ **tbc**_


	7. A Fun Day After All

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello everyone, I was able to finish this earlier than I expected. Yea! I was piecing this chapter together little by little and got it done today. Also, I am really surprised with the positive reviews for the previous chapter! You readers always know how to put a smile on my face! Special shout out to the following lovely people:

 _FairyTailBookworm: I am really happy you like the idea and continue to read even though you have your own stuff! I'm also glad you are shipping my OC ;) Hope you had a good day at school and don't have a lot of hw so you can update your stories too! Good luck!_

 _Inspiring Light: You are amazing for reading my story and leaving me reviews! Thank you for your support always!_

 _Syanna Clairyn: I'm glad you found me and that you enjoy the story! I really appreciate the support. Please keep reading to find out what happens when Zen goes back ;)_

 _cherry121201: Here you go more chapter and more cute moments Thank you for stopping by :)_

 _Ayla: Thank you so much for reading! You make me smile and blush with such compliments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

I really appreciate the support :)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A Fun Day After All  
**

Shirayuki and Milya stood side by side in front of the queen that early morning before breakfast. The two girls both stood patiently as Renalia looked over their reports regarding yesterday's incident with Holly at the bridge. Her brown eyes roamed over the words until she reached the end of the page.

"Princess Shirayuki." Renalia began as she settled the reports on her desk.

Shirayuki stood straight and looked at the queen firmly with her emerald eyes. Milya clenched her hands in anticipation as she stood there nervously looking between her cousin and her mother.

"I must apologize for what I said yesterday. It was wrong of me to have judged you so quickly." The queen spoke in a soft tone as her brown eyes regarded Shirayuki kindly.

Shirayuki looked back surprised, not expecting to hear that, but softly smiled at the queen. "Thank you for your understanding."

"But I must enforce on you both to not act recklessly once again." The queen then warned.

Milya and Shirayuki nodded their heads. She then looked at her daughter apologetically as well. "I must apologize to you too Milya. I should not have scolded you."

Milya shook her head, "You were acting like a worried mother." She replied with a smile knowing her mother's nature and personality.

"Regarding the aides." Both girls started at the same time and then looked at each other with a small smile. Milya nodded her head allowing Shirayuki to proceed speaking.

"Please do not punish them, they were not at fault. We had asked them to take a day off from their duties."

"Regardless, their first priority is always to keep you both safe. I expect them to have consulted me first if they needed a day off." The queen replied sternly.

"If that is the case, then I will accept their punishment." Shirayuki answered firmly.

"I will accept Linna's punishment on her behalf." Milya spoke up.

Renalia looked back in surprise at both girls and saw the spirit of her younger sister in the princesses' bright emerald eyes. She felt her heart squeeze and almost let her emotions show on her face.

"Very well then." The queen proceeded to say, "I will have you, Shirayuki, help Milya the whole day today with her duties and obligations. You will be her advisor and do whatever she asks you to have done. As for Milya, your duties will increase and you won't be aloud to ride Peach for a whole week."

Shirayuki and Milya nodded in agreement.

"You may leave for breakfast now and after that I expect you both to be in the study room serving your punishments." Renalia instructed.

Both girls bowed their heads and left the room, leaving Renalia alone with her thoughts.

"They are just like you Arya, so free spirited and tenacious." The queen whispered as her gaze went to the family portrait hanging above the mantel.

Her brown eyes softened when she saw the female figure of her younger sister standing beside her fifteen years old self. They were so happy back then. She remembered that day clearly and how her younger sister kept making her smile in order to get her to look pretty in the portrait. Regardless how they looked, Arya stood out the most and she could see Shirayuki's face looking back at her. Those green eyes glowed ardently with fervor and zeal, the same glow within Shirayuki and her Milya.

Renalia looked away and was reminded what needed to be done so that history did not repeat itself. "So that I don't lose you again." She whispered firmly to herself as she turned and walked to her chair.

…

Obi, Vivi, and Linna stood just outside the queen's study room waiting for the two princesses to emerge, and when they did they all looked up anxiously.

"Was she really mad princess?" Vivi asked a bit hesitant to know.

"Mother has put us both to work all day today. My duties will be increased and Shirayuki will be helping me." Milya responded.

"Princess, what is our punishment?" Asked Linna.

"Nothing." Shirayuki answered with a smile.

"Impossible." Vivi replied in shock. "The queen is not so lenient with rules."

Obi sighed, "Knowing you Shirayuki, you must have taken responsibility for us. Either that or you managed to charm the queen overnight."

Shirayuki chuckled, "It can't be helped."

Obi smiled, "Alright then, as much as I hate doing paperwork, I will accept that as my punishment."

"We will help as well." Spoke Linna and Vivi firmly.

Milya and Shirayuki looked at their eyes and knew that whatever they said wouldn't change their minds. They smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, is Zen up yet?" Shirayuki inquired as the group began to walk towards the dinning area for breakfast.

"No." Obi replied with a grin, "It is after all still too early for master to be up yet."

Shirayuki chuckled knowing how Zen was not a morning person. "I should go and wake him up for breakfast."

Obi nodded his head, "I think Mitsuhide would really appreciate your help."

Shirayuki then left the group first and headed up the staircase towards the bedrooms. She found Zen's bedroom door and knocked it several times, but there was no reply. Shirayuki proceeded to open the door and found him still on his bed sound asleep. She made her way to him and softly smiled to see his handsome face so peacefully sleeping. Shirayuki then crouched down to his level in order to see his face closely. Her fingers unconsciously reached out to brush away his hair from his closed eyes that she knew were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Zen." She called softly.

Zen murmured a response back unconsciously, "A few more minutes Mitsuhide."

Shirayuki chuckled as her fingers now caressed his face and instinctively his hand grabbed a hold of hers. Zen's eyes opened up guarded, but he blushed to find Shirayuki's surprised face inches away from his. His heart leaped as he let go of her hand and sat up.

He groaned and brushed his hair away from his flushed face, "Not this early in the morning Shirayuki."

She laughed, "If I knew it was that easy to get you up, I should have helped Mitsuhide a long time ago."

Zen watched her laugh and grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms and embraced her tightly. It was Shirayuki's turn to furiously blush. He smiled in satisfaction. Shirayuki seeing his cheeky smile tried to pull away but that only managed to make Zen fall back on his bed and taking her with him. Shirayuki found herself listening to his heart beat faster as she lay on his chest with one of his arms still around her waist. They lay on the bed silently for a few minutes before Shirayuki shyly looked up to find Zen covering his embarrassed face with his free arm.

"I just wanted you to join us for breakfast." She finally spoke and breaking the silence.

Zen pushed his arm away and gazed at her burning red face, "I see." He managed to reply.

Shirayuki slowly sat up and he followed. They sat there on his bed looking at each other and managed to laugh at their embarrassment. Shirayuki reminded herself that there was a reason why she didn't do this. It would have been too much for her heart to handle this every morning.

"Good morning Shirayuki." Zen spoke and gave her a smile.

"Good morning Zen." She greeted, smiling back.

Zen closed the small distance between their faces as Shirayuki closed her eyes and felt his lips. She shivered and leaned closer making their hearts race again.

"Will this be a habit?" He inquired as they pulled back and their foreheads leaned against each other.

Shirayuki shook her head in response as she tried to calm her heart. "I'll go wait outside while you get ready." She then managed to quickly get up and leave the room.

Zen watched her close the door before lying back down on his bed and covering his flushed face with his hands.

…

Milya couldn't help but smile throughout the whole afternoon. Who knew having Shirayuki and the rest of the group with her made work feel pleasant. They were stuck in her study room in that beautiful sunny day with piles of documents and papers, but they managed to go through a whole stack within an hour. Milya had delegated the tasks accordingly and everyone was doing a good job keeping up and helping out one another.

The only people who were missing were Zen and his aides. The prince was busy today with Counselor Leon, who was taking him to visit Akigaya's unique agriculture. Zen made it his obligation to learn as much as he could about the kingdom of Akigaya, like he did to any other new kingdom they encountered, in order to better understand the culture and report back to the king. They also kept an archive of all the kingdoms in their library for any future references. That was why Zen had to leave right after having breakfast. His schedule was packed practically almost the whole duration of his stay.

Milya looked towards Shirayuki who had pulled a chair beside her and was working on some of the documents she shared with her cousin. Shirayuki looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" She questioned.

Milya shook her head, "No, I am doing fine here."

Shirayuki then realized that the gauze around her writing hand was turning red from blood. "Milya you better take a break from writing and go treat your hand."

She looked down and noticed that she might have reopened her wound. "Oh I was too distracted to notice."

"Go on, I will take care of things here." Shirayuki spoke.

"What about your hands Shirayuki?" Milya asked worried as she looked at her cousin's injuries.

She smiled, "I will go treat it later after you come back. One of us has to be here in case your mother shows up."

Milya nodded her head in agreement, "Okay, I won't be long."

Milya then slowly walked out of the study room and down the hallway. She did not head to the infirmary room but rather to another study room a few doors down. Milya brought her hand up to knock on the door but stopped. She hesitated and decided against it. The door then swung open to reveal Jun about to step out.

"Princess, how can I help you?" Spoke Jun surprised as his eyes spotted her standing before him blushing.

"It's nothing really." Milya replied as she stepped back. "You must be really busy. I am sorry for the interruption."

Jun looked around and saw that they were alone, "Milya you can tell me." He spoke dropping the formality and being her childhood friend.

She smiled at the change of tone, as she felt more comfortable, "Could you help me with this?" She then showed her hands.

He smiled, "Come on. Lets head to the infirmary room."

Milya silently followed Jun into the empty infirmary room and took a seat on one of the chairs near the medicine cabinets. Jun took what he needed before sitting opposite of the princess. She watched as Jun picked one of her hands and gently unwrapped the old gauze. He then proceeded to clean the wound. Milya flinched as it stung.

"Sorry." Jun spoke as he looked up at her.

Milya just shook her head and he gave her an apologetic smile before looking back down and continued treating her hand.

"Jun I have been hearing lately that you might be appointed to be a counselor very soon." Milya wondered.

He nodded his head, "Yes, my father will be talking to the queen about that matter within a weeks time."

"I see." Milya spoke thoughtfully, "Congratulations."

Jun gazed up to see her small smile directed at him and he grinned, "What are you really thinking?"

Milya blushed, knowing that it was hard to hide anything from her childhood friend. "It's wonderful that you get to do what you want."

"But?" Jun encouraged her to speak as he waited patiently.

Milya sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to get away in not telling him the truth, "I was just wondering why a counselor? I thought you always wanted to be a knight instead."

Milya had first met Jun when she was five years old. At that time he was training to be a knight but as they grew to know each other better and became close friends Jun had suddenly changed to an apprentice advisor at the age of thirteen. Since then he had set his goals in becoming a counselor like his father. After all these years she had no idea why he changed his ambition, and whenever she asked he would only tell her the same thing.

"I changed my mind because I learned what it meant to be a counselor." Jun gave her the same reply once again.

"Was it your father's influence?" Milya asked curiously.

Jun shook his head, "No it was my own decision." He looked back down and proceeded to gently apply the ointment made by Shirayuki, to his surprise the ointment was working nicely as he saw that it was healing the wound faster and leaving no scars behind.

Milya knew she wouldn't be getting her answer today or any time soon. She sat there quietly as he began wrapping her hand with gauze, wondering why he was keeping this a secret from her. They shared almost everything with each other. Although sadly it had become less and less, as they grew older and their statues became more apparent, they could still rely on each others support and friendship.

"Don't be upset Milya." Jun spoke knowing what kind of expression she had on her face even though he wasn't looking up at her.

"I am not upset." She flatly lied and he knew.

Jun finished with one hand and proceeded to the other hand as Milya just sat and watched. The silence lingered on and he finally looked up to see that her emerald eyes were looking at him saddened.

"You are upset." Jun declared and Milya shook her head in protest making him chuckle, a habit that she had not outgrown. "In due time, I promise, you will figure it out."

Milya gazed into his gentle grey eyes and knew she had to be patient. She nodded her head as he smiled in appreciation. Jun once again looked back down to finish treating her hand and Milya began to feel conscious on how careful he was with her. It made her heart race, as she was aware of his soft touch and warmth. He then finally finished wrapping her hand and stood up to put away the things he had grabbed.

"Thank you Jun." Milya spoke and then added, "I am sorry for being nosy."

"It's okay." He replied as he closed the medicine cabinet and knowing that it wasn't ill intended.

"Jun I am truly happy that you will be promoted soon." Milya spoke sincerely, "Especially since you have been working so hard these past couple of years. You deserve this."

"Thank you Milya, it really means a lot to me hearing you say that." Jun smiled gratefully and his eyes glowed.

Milya found herself blushing and quickly stood up, "I should be heading back to my duties."

He nodded his head and saw her walk to the door, but before she left she turned to look at him with her beautiful smile, "I will always be cheering for you."

He watched the door close and he leaned against the table. Jun made sure his heart calmed down first before he left the room.

Milya walked back down the hallway and found Vivi and Obi walking towards her way. She questioningly looked at them as they reached her.

"Princess we will be going to the marketplace to get some food. Would you like anything in particular?" Asked Vivi.

Milya then remembered a particular sweet one of the vendors had given her during her last visit. "Yes, please visit Pamie, she sells these small round sweets made out of fruits that are simply delicious."

Vivi chuckled and nodded her head, "Well then we better make it a double order. Princess Shirayuki requested the same thing."

Milya then continued her way to the study room while the pair headed out the mansion and towards the terrace. Through the corner of his eyes, Obi noticed that Vivi was tentatively trying to hold his hand, but was hesitating in being bold. Obi grinned and took her hand with his causing her to blush in surprise as her eyes gazed up to meet his.

"You haven't told me what you wanted yet." Obi spoke reminding her that he had promised to get her something for finishing the task of bathing the baby Aki birds.

"I thought you were going to surprise me." She answered, but then she already had something in mind.

"Well I figured it would be best if you requested something." Obi suggested.

Vivi smiled as she took the chance to speak her mind, "Then I would like to go on a date. I've heard it in all sorts of stories, and I always wanted to try."

Obi looked at her and chuckled, "A date huh? I need to figure out what someone does on a date."

"Don't they get to go eat delicious food and then just do something fun together?" Vivi inquired trying to remember what she heard before.

"Well I guess you are right." Obi answered. "Okay if a date is what you want, then I'll give you a date."

Vivi smiled in anticipation, "Okay!"

Obi then brought their hands up into view, "I guess we will be doing more of this again."

Vivi blushed feeling conscious of their closeness. She only nodded her head making Obi chuckle. The couple then arrived at the marketplace and started first at Pamie's stand to buy the sweets for the princesses. A few people in the marketplace knew Vivi as they walked around searching for some delicious snacks. They greeted her warmly and children waved their hands at her. Vivi greeted all of them back happily, inquiring them on their families and their daily lives. One particular lady that Vivi knew asked on the well-being of her father and sister. While Vivi answered she noticed Obi holding her hand and her smile grew big.

"Is this your boyfriend Vivi?" She curiously asked, "Are we expecting a wedding anytime soon? You are after all of marriageable age."

Vivi furiously blushed as she shook her head in denial, "No! We barely started." Vivi quickly replied.

Obi just stood there chuckling at her reaction before he leaned forward to whisper something into the lady's ear. The lady looked at Obi and started to giggle. "Oh you are sweet my boy. Here I am going to include some extra dumplings." She spoke before she handed them their order.

Vivi thanked the vendor and said their goodbye before walking away. "What did you tell her?" She then asked Obi curiously.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just telling her that you will make the most beautiful bride someday."

Vivi's heart leaped as her face burned bright, "Do you really think so?"

Obi looked back at her and smiled to see the expression on her face. His cheeks blushed and his heart began to beat faster. He couldn't believe how something so simple could make him feel incredibly happy. Obi leaned forward and kissed her cheek making Vivi's face even redder if possible.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Obi whispered before standing back up straight.

Vivi stood there feeling very shy and embarrassed. Obi stroked her hand before gently pulling her forward, "Come on. Lets get more food."

She nodded her head and allowed him to lead the way. Soon the couple managed to purchase a handful of snacks and sweets. Vivi greeted a few more of her friends that she bumped on the way. All of them noticed Obi and inquired about him that by the fifth time Obi just introduced himself without them having to ask anything.

"Yes we are together, and no we aren't getting married soon."

Vivi just chuckled to see their friends' smile turn into disappointment that they weren't going to hear any wedding bells soon. It was something Vivi had come to understand as an aide that she might have to postpone her personal life for the well-being of the royal family. All of her friends seemed to be married or heading towards that direction, but Vivi didn't regret her decision. It was her life goal to become an aide and that made her happy. She even managed to find Obi when she had no expectation for love.

Obi felt Vivi's hand squeeze and he gazed at her smiling to herself. She looked up and answered, "Just feeling good, that's all."

He chuckled as they continued their way back and their fingers interlaced with each other. As they were approaching the mansion they found a figure lying on the ground a few feet away from the gates. Obi and Vivi quickly went to investigate and found that it was an old lady. She was groaning in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Asked Vivi as she helped the old lady sit up.

"My stomach." The old lady managed to speak between her moaning. "It just started to hurt a few seconds ago."

"Don't worry we will help you." Vivi spoke as Obi crouched down. "Can you stand up?"

The old lady shook her head in denial and so Obi carefully lifted the old lady on his back. "Where is the nearest hospital?"

"The nearest hospital is too far from here. We could take her to see the royal pharmacist at the infirmary." Vivi spoke.

"Lets go then." Obi replied as they quickly began their way through the gates and into the mansion.

Once they were inside Vivi showed the way to the infirmary room, but the room was empty. Obi gently laid the old lady on the available bed, as Vivi went out in search for the royal pharmacist. She then happened to bump into Shirayuki who was coming out of the study room.

"What's wrong Vivi?" Shirayuki asked worriedly as she saw the expression on her face.

"There is an old lady at the infirmary room that needs a pharmacist. She has stomach pain." Vivi quickly answered.

Shirayuki nodded her head, "Understood, I will treat her while you go find the pharmacist."

"Princess, are you sure?" Vivi then questioned as she began to think about the protocols and the queen.

"Inform the queen as well, I do not want to cause anyone any trouble, but we need to help the old lady if possible." Shirayuki instructed and Vivi nodded her head.

Both girls headed on their way. Obi found Shirayuki entering the infirmary room with her medical bag and he stepped back to watch her get to work.

"Should I hold back the queen if she barges in huffing and puffing?" Obi asked with a grin.

Shirayuki gave a soft chuckle, "There is no need for that. I have asked Vivi to inform her about the situation."

Obi nodded his head in understanding and a few minutes later the door opened and the queen walked in. Obi stood up from where he was leaning and bowed. Shirayuki was too busy diagnosing the patient and working on some herbs to notice her presence. The queen just stood there silently watching as her brown eyes gazed in interest. Shirayuki mixed and swirled the liquids inside her flask and added some powders that she had brought out of her medicine bag. She raised the flask up to the light as the liquid slowly turned green and smiled at the results. Shirayuki then helped the old lady drink the green liquid. They watched in a few minutes as the patient stopped groaning and relaxed.

"Do you feel better?" Shirayuki inquired as the old lady opened her eyes and realized who was standing before her.

"My highness." The old lady tried sitting up on the bed but Shirayuki quickly leaned her back down.

"You are still too weak. Please lay down for a few more minutes until the royal pharmacist comes back to further analyze your situation." Shirayuki spoke gently with a smile. "I am just glad you are okay."

The old lady smiled back at her kindness, "Thank you princess." She then closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Shirayuki turned to address Obi but saw Renalia gazing at her with those stern brown eyes. "You did well Shirayuki, I am actually very impressed with your abilities." Renalia spoke, "How do you know this?"

Shirayuki smiled relieved she hadn't upset the queen, "I am the official royal pharmacist in Clarines. I was trained there as well."

Renalia nodded her head in understanding, "Was this how you met Prince Zen?"

Shirayuki shook her head, "No, but he is the reason why I became a pharmacist."

Renalia looked surprised at her honesty as she saw Shirayuki's eyes soften, "Well I am glad you managed to help. Our main hospital is understaffed at the moment that is why we have sent our royal pharmacists there to help with the patients."

"If you would like Queen Renalia, I can help in the hospital during my time here." Shirayuki offered.

Renalia observed her carefully and had no doubt that her abilities were going to be very useful for the main hospital and for the staff members. It was impressive how quick Shirayuki worked as she diagnosed the problem and knew what the right medicine she needed to make.

"I will talk with the head of the hospital and see if he would like an extra helping hand." Renalia consented and saw Shirayuki smile.

"Thank you." She replied, happy to be of help and service.

Vivi then showed up bringing with her the royal pharmacist. They both bowed at the presence of the queen. Renalia then retreated, allowing the pharmacist to take care of the patient. The three of them left the infirmary as well after the pharmacist informed them that the patient was safe and he would stay to monitor her condition.

"I am glad that she is okay." Spoke Vivi in relief.

"By the way where did the food go?" Obi asked curiously noticing that they had nothing on their hands.

"I left it with Linna and Princess Milya before heading to talk to the queen." Vivi replied and saw Shirayuki look at her in anticipation for the food. "Shall we go eat?"

"Yes!" Shirayuki and Obi quickly replied feeling hungry.

Vivi chuckled and the three of them headed down the corridor back to the study room.

 _ **tbc**_


	8. A Trip to the Hospital

**Quick Message:** Hello there everyone! I hope you are having a good day so far, I know that I am :) I managed to get things done ahead of time because I am having visitors arriving that I haven't seen in a long time! So I am pretty excited about that! So in order to go spend some good quality time with them I wanted to at least finish this story to give it you readers!

Thank you once again for all the support and encouragement! Special shout out to the following lovely people:

 _FairyTailBookworm: Thank you for your continuous support! You are very observant! Hahaha, are you reading my mind and figuring out the whole story already ;p_

 _Syanna Clairyn: Hahaha, yes Obi and Vivi move fast, I guess the same way that Shirayuki and Zen did :) Yes the queen has a kind heart and Shirayuki will impress the queen more. You'll see what will happens next ;) Thank you for reading!_

 _Inspiring Light: WOW you really make me blush with your compliments :) Thank you for the lovely review and I don't mind at all the long comments! You are really sweet and I really appreciate your support, it keeps me writing more!_

 _Cherry121201: Yes of course! Here is the next chapter ;) Thank you for reading!_

 _Melinda Skyhaven: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

 _xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I agree! Thank you for reading ;)_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A Trip to the Hospital  
**

Zen was still sleeping, but his conscious was alert when he suddenly felt someone gazing at him very closely. His eyes darted open and he instinctively grabbed for his sword. There he found, crouching beside his bed, Obi smirking back.

"Good morning master, you have a nice face when you are asleep." He greeted nonchalantly.

Zen let his guard down and placed his sword back on the nightstand. He began rubbing his temples with his fingers. "It seems that everyone is waking me up lately with a jolt."

Obi chuckled, "If you want to complain master, you should talk to Mitsuhide. He put me in charge of waking you up this morning, or would you rather have little miss take care of the job?"

Zen slightly blushed remembering how that turned out, "Never mind, it's good to see your face in the morning once in awhile."

Obi chuckled at Zen's sarcastic tone of voice, "Today we will be accompanying you to your excursion to the main hospital. Shirayuki seems excited."

Zen nodded his head and smiled, "I knew she would. Any chance of learning something new makes Shirayuki very happy."

Obi nodded his head knowingly, "Akigaya is very different from Clarines."

Zen observed Obi carefully and grinned, "Including their citizens too, I believe."

Obi chuckled at his implication and then nodded his head, "Especially this beautiful aide, called Vivi, with her nice flowery scent."

Zen blushed knowing how Obi was not easily abashed, "In any case Obi, I am happy for you."

Obi gazed up to see Zen smile back at him and remembered the prince's words not long ago when he told him to find his happiness and that he would ensure that it happened. Obi smiled back in great appreciation, the feelings of ease and joy was always present when he was around his friends.

"By the way master," Obi spoke, "What should I do on a date?"

Zen blushed, "Why are you asking me this?" He questioned embarrassed as he got off of bed.

Obi stood up and watched Zen cross the room, "You went on a date with Shirayuki before, and I would like to know exactly what one does on a date."

"Just have fun." Was Zen's simple reply before disappearing into the bathroom.

Obi smirked, "I guess you're right."

…

The group headed out of the mansion right after breakfast with Counselor Leon. Like his son Jun, Leon was a tall man with grey friendly eyes and a warm presence. His once red hair was now graying and his face showed signs of aging and maturity, but even so his spirit was young as he talked enthusiastically about Akigaya, making him a perfect guide. Princess Milya and Linna were also coming along with the group. She had gotten permission from her mother the previous night to visit the hospital as part of her duties.

"Here we are! The main hospital of Akigaya, although we are currently understaffed, the new trainees will soon be graduating and joining the medical team." Spoke Leon as they all walked into the wide building that was as large as the mansion.

As they walked in they were greeted by the rows of medicine shelves that lined up the walls of the entire room, it was almost like they were back in the pharmacies of Lyrias in the northern kingdom.

"This is amazing." Whispered Shirayuki in awe, Zen smiled to see the expression on her face. "Ryuu would like this place as well."

"Good morning." Spoke the receptionist bowing her head in respect as she came up to greet the group.

"Good morning." Spoke Leon, "Could you tell us where the head pharmacist is? I would like to introduce him to Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki."

"Of course. He should be in his office at the back." The lady replied.

The group then headed through the doors and walked down the corridor to the back room where they found a messy office with it's own walls of medicine shelves. There was a large wooden study desk full of papers and books scattered around. There was another table in the corner with flasks of different colored liquids and testing tubes set. Shirayuki gazed in anticipation as her eyes read the labels on the drawers with different names of plants and mushrooms, some of which she knew and some that were unknown to her.

"May I help you?" Spoke a male voice from behind the group as they turned around to find an old man with disheveled white hair and messy clothing standing before them.

Shirayuki immediately went forth, "Tell me sir, what are you using those giant mushrooms for? I see that you have them inside that flask and its colors are turning into an interesting shade of purple. I know that we typically use them to heal ear infections, but they must be in a nice yellowish color first."

"I have added the purple flower Anto with the mushroom to see if I can get it to not only treat ear infections, but maybe to treat sinus infection." Answered the man with a smile as his eyes gazed at Shirayuki in great interest.

"Head Pharmacist Sho, this is…" Leon tried to speak, but saw that Sho had quickly led Shirayuki to the flasks.

"Anto flowers? But those flowers are known to be poisonous." Shirayuki interjected.

"Precisely my dear! That is why if we can use its poison and reverse its effect, we might make it a powerful medicine instead." Sho answered, "Now let me show you how it might work."

"Head Pharmacist Sho." Leon tried once again, but Zen spoke.

"Don't worry Counselor Leon, let them talk."

"It seems she is having a good time." Obi silently laughed as he saw Shirayuki's eyes open wide in discovery.

"I have never seen her so intrigued." Vivi observed amusedly.

Milya stood there silently in great interest as she kept hearing all those information being shared between the two pharmacists. Linna saw the curiosity glowing in her emerald eyes. It was the first time that Milya got to see the back office and meet Pharmacist Sho. Whenever she got sick, the royal pharmacist would treat her in the mansion, so there was no need for the princess to come to the main hospital. Linna softly pushed Milya forward as she looked back at her.

"Go on princess, I know you want to say something." She answered encouragingly.

Milya made her way to the two and softly interrupted, "You forgot that the poison in the Anto flowers are useless when it comes in contact with air for more than an hour."

Sho and Shirayuki looked at her in surprise, especially Sho who quickly then looked back at his notes.

"This changes everything." Shirayuki spoke.

"You are right!" Sho interjected with a big smile on his face as his eyes glowed to be reminded of that small but yet important information.

"Quick! Both of you get me more Anto flowers in that shelf, as well as the large mushroom, and water! We will need to restart all over again." Sho declared as he hurriedly went to grab new empty flasks.

"Do you think he knows that he was addressing princess Milya?" Vivi asked Linna who just shrugged and smiled to see Milya happily complying.

"Counselor Leon shall we see the rest of the building?" Zen asked as he looked at Leon who didn't know if he should stop Sho from his research or just ignore the situation. "Don't worry, let them have fun."

"If you insist, this way then Prince Zen." Leon finally spoke as he peeled his eyes away from Sho and led the group away, leaving the two princesses and their aides watch the event unfold.

The small group spent the whole morning on their experiment, with Sho telling both girls all about his research. The princesses listened carefully and gave him their input. Although Milya was not experienced like Shirayuki she had some knowledge of plants and mushrooms to voice her own opinions that turned out to be very helpful. Milya learned what she could, as Shirayuki made sure to answer all of her questions.

It was not until Obi and Vivi returned with food that they realized they were hungry and needed a break.

"All this information has made me hungry." Milya spoke with a big smile on her face as Linna handed her a bowl of food.

Shirayuki smiled and agreed, "It's just amazing what nature can offer us." Vivi then handed her portion of food.

"What year are you girls in?" Spoke Sho as he cleared some space on his messy desk for the group to sit and have their meal. "I would like to have you both put into my research team."

Both girls smiled and quickly replied at the same time, "We would love that!"

Sho laughed and nodded his head in satisfaction, "Consider it done. I will write you both a letter of recommendation which you can present it to your headmaster."

"Well about that." Spoke Linna as she looked at Sho uneasily, "Their 'headmaster' is our Queen Renalia."

"The queen?" He asked not understanding and then he carefully looked at both girls and noticed for the first time their rare emerald eyes. Sho burst out laughing.

"That is an interesting reaction." Commented Obi with a grin.

They waited for his laughs to die down before he spoke, "Who would have imagined that both princesses were so interested in this subject. I would like it very much if I could pass on my knowledge to both of you capable girls."

Milya smiled feeling an excitement burn within her, "Head Pharmacist Sho, it would be an honor."

"Very well then, when can you start?" Sho inquired.

Both princesses looked at each other and knew what they had to do.

That late afternoon Queen Renalai found herself reading the letter written by Head Pharmacist Sho. Both girls stood before her once again in her study room, but this time it wasn't for their punishment, but for a request. When the queen finally finished reading the letter, she gazed up and saw the pair of emerald eyes looking at her determinedly.

"I would understand if this was for Shirayuki." The queen spoke as she laid down the paper on her desk. "But Milya your priorities are your duties as a princess."

"I understand mother, but I would really like to learn about plants and medicine." Milya spoke as she stepped forward with her eyes glowing.

Renalia sighed, "You are overloaded with work that are much more important currently."

"I promise you mother, it won't overshadow my duties as a princess." Milya replied hopefully.

"Please Queen Renalia, I will make sure that Princess Milya finishes her responsibilities first before going to the main hospital for lessons." Spoke Shirayuki.

Renalia looked at both girls and was surprised to see how much courage Shirayuki gave to Milya. Her daughter seemed less timid than before and her boldness seemed to be brimming out. Renalia feeling concerned, could see the determination and vigor Milya had as a child reemerging itself, but knew that this opportunity with pharmacist Sho would be essential eventually. As long as she could watch over the girls and keep everything under her control, Renalia saw no harm.

"Very well, you are both aloud to take lessons from Head Pharmacist Sho, but only for two hours a day. That is my condition." The queen finally consented with a bit of hesitation.

They nodded their heads in agreement as their smile grew wide. Both girls bowed before retrieving out of the queen's study room. Milya looked at Shirayuki feeling encouraged by her cousin as she held back her tears. It felt great that she found something she really liked and was aloud to pursue it.

"Thank you Shirayuki." Spoke Milya as she hugged her cousin at they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I didn't do anything much." Shirayuki replied as she hugged her cousin back warmly.

Milya pulled back to look into her eyes, "You have given me strength to speak up and I really am grateful."

Shirayuki smiled, "You always had that in you. I am just glad I can be your strength today."

Milya nodded her head as they both then headed towards the exit doors, excited to tell their friends and pharmacist Sho about the good news.

…

Shirayuki and Zen were sitting side by side at the small study desk in Zen's bedroom since they didn't have their private study room in the mansion like they did back in Clarines. Zen wasn't complaining. He was actually enjoying this particular moment. Shirayuki had gladly wanted to help Zen with his report today of the main hospital, even though she didn't get to see the administrative part with Zen, she did have the chance to learn about Akigaya's medicine and their research advancements and facility with Sho. She was happy to help Zen fill in on the parts she knew so that they could present Izana with a good and more precise report.

At that moment Zen was leaning his head on his upright hand. He was looking sideways at Shirayuki, who was concentrated on writing her report, all the while wearing a big smile on her face.

She felt his blue eyes on her and looked up to softly blush under his gaze. "Are you finished with your report?"

"Not yet." He replied before stretching his hand out and gently tucking away a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you have fun today?"

Shirayuki nodded her head as her eyes glowed, "It felt like I was back in Lyrias learning in the pharmacological institute."

Zen remembered that long two years that they were apart and how much he had missed her, but he wouldn't be surprised if it happened once again. "I am glad you and Milya got the permission from the queen to learn from the main pharmacist."

"I was afraid we would have a tough time convincing the queen, but I am glad that in the end it worked out fine." Shirayuki answered as she chuckled a bit remembering how nervous they felt that afternoon.

"I am surprised how much Milya seemed interested in the subject." Zen then noted.

She nodded her, "Yes, I think she would be a good pharmacist if given the chance. I am really looking forward in starting tomorrow."

Zen then softly smiled, "That is what makes you even more precious to me." He found himself whispering and making Shirayuki blush.

"You don't have to worry Zen." Shirayuki spoke making him look back at her questioningly, "I don't plan to stay here for more than a month as mentioned before we came."

Zen smiled wondering if she could tell that for a very brief moment he had feared that she might be heading towards a different direction, but he shouldn't have worried. He should know that by now that even if they at times slipped towards different paths they always managed to find a way back to each other.

"Things had barely settled down since you came back from Lyrias and now here we are in Akigaya." Zen spoke as he sighed a bit frustrated, "Time hasn't been fair to us lately."

Shirayuki softly chuckled, "I know. I feel the same, but I am still thankful for this opportunity to learn under Sho. That way I can be more useful to you Zen."

He gazed at her warmly before lifting his hand away from his palm and leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Zen then pulled away to see her face red and her eyes looking back in affection towards him. He smiled knowing he was very lucky that he had found a very special lady who was concerned with his well-being.

"Shirayuki please be more patient with me." Zen spoke as his eyes softened.

She nodded her head, face burning, knowing what he implied, "Of course."

They then returned to their reports with their hearts content as their fingers found each other underneath the table and intertwined.

…

It was past midnight when Obi sneaked inside the Aki bird training facility with Mino following behind him. There his eyes looked towards the various hoops hanging from the ceiling in different heights and each with a flag. Vivi had mentioned that the hoops were part of the obstacle course where the athletes had to control the Aki birds to fly through the hoops and grab the flags to earn points.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Obi spoke as he turned to look at Mino who chirped back in reply.

Obi then hoped onto Mino's back and made himself comfortable. He grabbed the rein and gave the command. "Let's go little buddy."

Mino began to run and soon he took flight. They circled the facility a few rounds, as Obi smiled in glee and was getting used to the sensation of flying. He leaned forward and patted Mino on his neck.

"Okay here we go Mino!" Obi spoke as Mino picked up speed and they went for the first hoop.

Obi stretched his hand and grabbed the first flag easily. They then went for the next hoop that was a few meters above. Obi had no difficulties grabbing the second flag as well. They continued flying up and down and sideways and Obi had to at times lower his body down in order to snatch the flag. The last few hoops were the hardest as they were forced to change directions faster because of the short distance between the hoops. Obi missed three flags but they continued on until they reached the last two hoops. One of the hoop was a few meters down but immediately after that the last hoop required them to fly upwards a few meters above. Mino began to descend quickly as Obi grabbed on tightly on the rein, his eyes aiming for the flag. He stretched his hand out and snatched the flag, but he wasn't able to signal in time for Mino to pull back up, as they found themselves flying off course and falling into the safety net.

Obi tumbled off Mino and lay flat on his back. His eyes immediately looked towards Mino and saw that he was okay. He then began to laugh.

"That was amazing Mino! You did a terrific job." Obi spoke, feeling the rush in his body.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Spoke a rough male voice.

Obi quickly sat up in alert and looked down through the safety net to find a figure standing bellow. Mino chirped happily and flew off to greet the man who patted Mino back on his head.

"I am surprised you allowed him to ride you." He spoke to Mino who only chirped back and caressed his face with the man.

Obi swiftly jumped off from the safety net as well and landed on his feet. The man gazed back at Obi sternly with his blue eyes. He was a tall well-built man with graying red hair and mustache.

"You are not supposed to be here at this time of the night." He began, "How did you get in anyways?"

"I got a few tricks." Obi smirked, "But I'm sorry to barge in. I just wanted to try the hoops mister."

"If you wanted to try the hoops you could have asked my permission in the morning." He answered with a frown.

"Right." Obi spoke sheepishly, "Its just that I am busy with my duties."

The man then noticed the color of his hair and realized who he was, "You came with Princess Shirayuki, did you not?"

"Yes." Obi smiled, "My name is Obi. I am a knight of Clarines."

"My name is Don Riyuki, I am the head of the Aki bird trainer in Akigaya." The man introduced himself.

Obi's eyes opened in surprise as he observed the man closely, "You are Linna and Vivi's father."

He smiled proudly, "That's right." Mino chirped in confirmation as well.

Obi then slightly bowed, "Nice to meet you sir. I am currently dating your daughter."

Don looked back at Obi in shock at his straight-forwardness and stood there speechless for a moment before laughing out loud. He then asked, "Are we talking about Linna or Vivi here?"

"Does it matter sir?" Obi grinned.

He laughed, "No it doesn't, but it would be nice if Linna got married anytime soon."

Obi chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but it is Vivi."

Don sighed, "Ah my youngest. Yes I can see that she would be easier to get along with." Don then looked back at Obi sternly, "If you do anything to hurt my daughter I will hunt you down."

Obi nodded his head, "Yes sir."

Don laughed and patted his shoulder, "Relax, I already like you."

Obi looked at him curiously, "How so? We only met."

He nodded his head, "Yes, but it explains why Vivi has been smiling much more lately. That girl is even humming all day long."

Obi couldn't help but to smile too, "That goes for me as well."

Don observed his eyes soften and gave a satisfied smile. "Now then, would you like to try the hoops again?" Don asked as he handed the rein.

"Yes of course." Obi answered excitedly to go again.

"But this time the right way." Don spoke as they walked together to the switches on the wall.

"Right way sir?" Obi observed as Don clicked the buttons and the hoops began to move up and down, some went sideways, and others began to spin.

Obi's eyes watched in excitement as he quickly hoped onto Mino and took flight.

 _ **tbc**_


	9. Finding You In the Forest

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers! I just had a great couple of days catching up with an old friend that I haven't see in a long time and they will be flying back today. Sorry for posting this chapter late, I wanted to make sure it was good enough to be posted. Thank you for the lovely reviews as always! Special shout out to the following awesome people:

 _FairyTailBookworm: Hahaha, thank you for the long review, you made me laugh and smile! It is also interesting to see how you view the characters and the story! Yes Zen will have to leave soon, but who knows what will happen ;p Actually you kinda predicted some of the things I am gonna write, but of course I can't tell you everything and spoil the fun :P Thank you for your continuous support!_

 _Syanna Clairyn: Thank you for reading and your compliments! Yea I always imagine Zen and Shirayuki having this great bond. As for Obi, he is an easy character to like, that is why I thought he wouldn't have a problem with Vivi's dad :) As for Zen he will need to leave soon, please continue to read and find out what happens next!_

 _xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I second that! :)_

 _Ayla: Thank you for the review :) I'll try my best to write an update asap!_

 _Inspiring Light: I'm so happy you like this chapter as well! Your reviews always brings a smile to my face! Please don't have a heart-attack, even though more sweetness are coming ;p Thank you for your continuous support :)_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for the compliment! Here is the next chapter :)_

I really appreciate the support. Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Finding You In the Forest  
**

The following days Shirayuki and Milya found themselves engulfed with the lessons they had with Pharmacist Sho, who was excited to teach them about the plants in Akigaya and the various experiments he was doing. Milya was having difficulties at first understanding the subject, but with the help of Shirayuki, she gained more confidence. Her enthusiasm and curiosity helped her ask more questions and push herself harder, and eventually she had quickly caught up.

Milya and Shirayuki had spent most of the nights at each others room reading up books that Sho had given them. They devoured everything they got their hands on. Tonight was no exception as Shirayuki was reading out loud the textbook on herbs while both girls lay on their stomachs on Milya's bed. Shirayuki was finishing the sentence as she saw Milya's eyelids slowly closing but quickly opening back up.

"Okay its time for bed now." Shirayuki spoke as she inserted the bookmark and closed the thick book.

Milya looked attentively, "But we didn't finish the chapter."

Shirayuki chuckled, "I know, but you need your sleep, besides you have been working extra hard these past few days. Not only with the lessons but also with your duties."

Milya smiled at her cousin's concern, "It's just I really like learning about medicine and cures and plants. Who knew this could be so fascinating."

Shirayuki laughed at the bright glow in her eyes and knew exactly how she felt. "I am really glad you enjoy learning, but we don't want you to collapse in the middle of the day due to lack of sleep."

Milya nodded her head in understanding, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, we get to go down to the forest and explore with Pharmacist Sho."

"Yes! It'll be a new adventure." Shirayuki agreed feeling excited as well to be able to see the forest once again.

"I hope I can continue learning this even after I become queen." Milya found herself whispering. Shirayuki looked at her but before she could say anything Milya quickly smiled. "I'm turning the lights off. Good night Shirayuki."

She saw Milya pick the book and settle it over on the nightstand. She then switched off the light and lay back on the bed. Shirayuki turned to lie down on her back in thoughts as Milya had fallen asleep. A few more minutes passed and Shirayuki sat up, she looked at her cousin in concern before slowly stepping out of the bed, careful not to wake Milya up.

Shirayuki found herself standing before Zen's bedroom door and softly knocked on it, wondering if it was too late in the night. The door opened and Zen looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Zen, am I bothering you?" She asked.

"I was just finishing my report for today. What's wrong Shirayuki?" Zen answered.

Shirayuki hesitated for a few seconds before asking, "It's just that I don't fully understand the matter, but I wanted to know, as a prince do you get to do what you want most of the time?"

Zen looked back in surprise as he thought on the question. In reality his mother and his brother played big parts in shaping the roads he walked on. It didn't mean he didn't get to have a say or do things he wished to do, but there were obligations and responsibilities that were priority over others. They knew what Zen's strengths were and they showed him the tasks and duties he could do best, besides Zen knew that being born a prince, there were unspoken rules he had to follow.

"Shirayuki it might not seem that we make our own choices, but our influence on the kingdom are great and vast and that is why people who I consider very wise, are guiding me every day. It is up to me if I choose to listen or not and to follow their advices. So yes we do what we want but in a certain manner." Zen finally answered as best as he could.

She smiled, "I guess I don't have to worry about Milya. I hope she can be more confident to pick the road she wants to follow."

"That goes to you as well Shirayuki." Zen spoke.

Shirayuki nodded her head, "I have no doubt what I want to do and where I wish to stand." She answered back determinedly.

"At times we need to follow our hearts as well." Zen found himself whispering more to himself as a gentle smile graced his face, making Shirayuki's cheeks flush under his gaze.

"Good night Zen, please don't stay up too late." Shirayuki spoke as she then turned and walked back into Milya's bedroom.

Milya stirred and slowly opened her eyes as Shirayuki laid down on the bed. "Did I wake you up Milya?" She asked apologetically.

Milya shook her head, "No it's okay."

Shirayuki then took Milya's hand, "Milya you can do whatever you want to do. Don't forget that you have a voice."

She looked back at Shirayuki's encouraging emerald eyes and something in her clicked and began to stir as her words echoed inside her mind. As a child she always felt limited and discouraged in doing things she always wanted to try by the elders and her own mother. Milya wondered when did she let her strength and voice slip away.

"Thank you." Milya replied back with a big smile and feeling her courage return.

The next morning both girls had gotten up early feeling too excited to sleep any longer. They devoured their breakfast, but were scolded by the queen to slow down.

"Honestly Milya, one might think you are not a princess." Spoke Renalia as she eyed her daughter carefully.

Milya chuckled, "It might be the pharmacist within me." She found herself replying back unintentionally.

Her mother's eyes widened in surprise, but then Milya quickly excused herself from the table and left with Shirayuki as they realized what time it was. The queen sat there stunned and feeling perplexed with the slight change in her daughter. Was she returning to her childlike self, the one the queen wanted to suppress as to avoid Milya from being reckless and getting into dangerous situations? That made her worried.

The princesses ran down the staircase as their eyes fell upon Zen and Jun at the great hall ready to leave for the day. Shirayuki saw that Zen was not in his usual attire. In fact he was dressed almost similarly to Jun in Akigaya's clothing. Her cheeks softly turned red at how handsome he looked today in that particular style.

Zen smiled at the sight of Shirayuki approaching, "It looks like we are matching today."

Shirayuki looked at her own clothing that she had borrowed from Milya so she could go explore the forest comfortably. Not only did the clothing match but also the color of their attire were the same. It looked like they had dressed identical intentionally. Shirayuki laughed.

"I guess we are." She replied back, "Where are you heading out today?"

"Jun is taking me to see Akigaya's transportation sector." Zen explained.

"Oh you will be able to meet Don the Aki trainer at the Aki bird facility." Milya commented.

"I plan to teach Prince Zen how to ride an Aki bird and later fly around the kingdom." Jun explained.

"That sounds pretty fun!" Shirayuki spoke as she remembered her experience riding Mino with Vivi.

"Are you heading to the Main Hospital now?" Zen then asked wondering where they were both heading so happily together.

"Today we will be exploring the forest." Shirayuki answered excitedly, "Pharmacist Sho will show us where the plants are grown and where we can find those giant exotic mushrooms."

"Please be careful down in the forest." Jun quickly spoke as he looked at Milya feeling a bit concerned.

Milya smiled, "You don't have to worry about us. We are in good hands. Linna, Vivi, and Obi are going to accompany us too."

Shirayuki then nodded her head as she saw Zen looking at her with the same worried face as Jun. She held Zen's hand for a moment and squeezed it reassuringly, "I won't be reckless."

Zen smiled back and sighed, "Be careful, but most importantly have fun out there."

The four of them headed out of the doors and outside was Linna, Vivi, Obi, Kiki and Mitsuhide waiting. Together they all headed to the main terrace before they said their goodbye to Zen, Jun, Kiki, and Mitsuhide as they separated and took different routes. The rest of the group reached the main hospital to find Sho waiting. They immediately left towards the giant wooden lift and was lowered down to the dense forest. They looked around in awe and felt the immense presence of mother nature engulfing them.

"I feel so overwhelmed whenever I am down here." Shirayuki whispered into the silence of the forest.

Obi nodded his head in agreement, "It makes me feel that we are in the presence of great giants."

Vivi chuckled, "That is why we try to live harmoniously with the forest and treat it with kindness."

"Okay group lets stay together and not get lost." Sho spoke as he addressed the young adults. "I want to show you girls how to find the giant mushroom first. Lets go."

They quickly formed a line and followed Sho through the forest as everyone looked around in fascination. Sho made sure to stop here and there to point out some useful information and he would get excited if he saw a particular plant he was running out of in the hospital. Sho and the princesses had each brought their own pouch to collect plants and mushrooms, but they barely made it into 30 minutes of exploring and their pouches were almost full.

"I could always go back and grab a basket." Obi offered as he saw Shirayuki bag another plant and squeeze it inside her pouch.

"That would be most helpful of you young man." Sho spoke up without taking his eyes away from the flower he found.

"It seems that this was his intention all along." Vivi chuckled as they all noticed that Sho seemed to be the most excited of them all to be down in the forest collecting plants.

"Obi you stay here, you might get lost." Linna spoke, "I'll head back since I know the forest. You and Vivi take care of the princesses while I'm gone."

They saw Linna leave the group as they continued moving forward but in a very slow pace due to all the stopping and collecting. Sho had now stopped to explain some of the insects they interestingly found climbing a nearby tree. Milya and Shirayuki listened carefully and took notes on their small notebook they carried. Obi and Vivi were listening as well in curiosity since the insect was rarely seen.

Sho's eyes then darted to another nearby plant growing under a fallen tree. He ran towards the plant and everyone quickly followed as he motioned with his hands for them to come. It seemed that they were moving in zig zags now. Sho leading the group from one interesting plant to another, and their initial plan of finding the giant mushroom seemed to be forgotten. As Sho explained to the group about the color of the plant they were observing, Obi realized someone was missing. He stood up and looked around and only saw never-ending trees and plants.

"Where is Shirayuki?" He asked.

They all looked back at him and then to their horror they realized that the princess was in fact missing.

"I'll go find her." Obi spoke in worrisome but before he could precede Milya quickly held him back.

"No, you will only get lost as well." Milya spoke, "Vivi and I will head back to find Shirayuki while you stay with Pharmacist Sho in case she shows up at this spot."

Vivi looked back in surprise at how resolute Milya was instead of her timid self. Usually people other than Milya would give the command, but this time Milya looked more confident, almost like Shirayuki herself.

"Alright, take care. If you find her please use your flute, Vivi, as a signal." Obi spoke.

"Lets go Vivi." Spoke Milya as she took the girl by her hand and together they headed back the way they came from.

"In the meantime, I see a mushroom over here that seems interesting." Spoke Sho as he crouched down and started examining it.

Obi chuckled, "Don't get too carried away old man, I don't intend to get lost as well."

The minute Obi took his eyes away from Sho was the minute he really did get lost. Sho had disappeared and Obi stood in the same spot they left him before going to find Shirayuki.

"Great. Now what?" Obi sighed.

…

Shirayuki smiled as she finished writing down all the information she had listened. Her eyes then quickly looked up from her notebook and saw that she was standing alone with the flower.

"That's strange." Spoke Shirayuki to herself as her eyes looked around, "I was sure I was only looking down for a minute, besides I know they were talking somewhere on my left side."

Shirayuki headed towards the left trying to recall where the group was talking at, but it didn't help her much since she couldn't spot anyone in the distance. All she saw were more trees and plants, and to make matters worse, everything looked the same.

"Hello?" Shirayuki tried calling out, but there was no reply. "Maybe I should just stand at the same spot and they might come back for me."

Shirayuki waited and waited. Her eyes moved around her surrounding and looked towards the spots she heard movements, but no one appeared. She began to feel a bit worried as she saw the sunlight diminish as the clouds rolled in. Time kept on passing by as Shirayuki tried to keep herself calm. The sense of loneliness kicked in as she stood there looking up at the tall trees and saw nothing but green. The feelings she felt reminded her of the time she had to part with her friends, and especially with Zen, to Lyrias.

"Loneliness is really a scary feeling." Shirayuki whispered to herself knowing that she couldn't go back to the days of living alone in Tanbarun, now that she knew what it was to have good friends and someone special.

Shirayuki smiled to the thought of Zen and how much he had changed her life. It was because of him that she was able to be free and have so many opportunities. It was also because of him that she was able to feel, for the first time, love and bliss.

"Zen." She whispered in tenderness as her hand touched the heart necklace around her neck.

Suddenly Zen appeared before her in the air as he was riding an Aki bird. He smiled as her eyes gazed up in surprise to see him, "I knew I saw something red, it turned out to be you Shirayuki."

She laughed in relief, "You found me, just like you did back in the forest at Clarines."

"I guess I did." He replied and landed before her, "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Uh, you see, I got lost." Shirayuki replied back sheepishly.

He chuckled, "I guess you would. Come on lets look around." He stretched his hand out.

Shirayuki took it and he helped her mount the Aki bird. They quickly took flight. She then noticed Jun on an Aki bird waiting for them. He was surprised to see Shirayuki.

"Princess did you happen to get lost?" Jun questioned.

She nodded her head and he gave a small chuckle. "It is a good thing that you didn't go too deep into the forest."

"Where are we exactly?" Shirayuki asked.

Zen grinned, "A couple of feet away from the kingdom."

Shirayuki giggled knowing how close she was and then they heard voices coming from bellow them. They stopped in midair and saw Milya and Vivi waving. Shirayuki waved back and their faces relaxed in relief to see her safe. Zen and Jun quickly landed on the ground.

"I am so glad you are safe!" Milya spoke as she came to hug Shirayuki.

"We should head back to Obi and Pharmacist Sho." Vivi spoke, "But before that I need to sound the flute to let Obi know we found you princess."

They followed Vivi back to the direction she and Milya had come from to find Obi laying on the grass. As they approached him, Obi opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oi, you are back." Obi greeted the group.

"Don't tell me you were abandoned." Zen grinned as he looked at Obi smiling back sheepishly.

"I was careless." Was all Obi said before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Where did Pharmacist Sho go?" Spoke Milya curiously as she looked around.

"I am not entirely sure." Obi replied, "But wherever he is, I am sure he is having a good time."

They waited for a few more minutes in case Sho appeared but decided to head back to the kingdom. As they walked back through the forest, Vivi felt her hand being picked. Her eyes looked sideways to find Obi carefully placing around her wrist a sloppy made flower corsage. Vivi's cheeks flushed red as he looked up at her with a nonchalant smile. He felt satisfied that the corsage wasn't falling apart.

"You made this?" Vivi asked surprised as she took a closer look. Even though the corsage was not well-made, it was still pretty.

Obi grinned, "I had plenty of time while waiting."

Vivi gave him a beautiful smile, "It's the first time anyone has given me flowers. Thank you Obi. It's very pretty."

Obi suddenly stopped on his tracks and found his face, for the very first time, furiously blush bright red. He didn't know when was the last time someone had looked at him in so much adoration and gratefulness like Vivi was doing right now. He was lost for words and actions, as he could feel his heart beat against his rib cage violently. Obi quickly crouched down and hid his face behind his hands, feeling out of character and helpless.

"Oh this is interesting. I haven't seen you so embarrassed before. You never lose composure Obi." Teased Zen as he looked back towards the couple.

Vivi began to furiously blush too, but then Obi stood up trying to keep a straight look, but his face was still bright red.

Zen just chuckled, "I'm just happy for you." He spoke and Obi realized that not only the prince, but Shirayuki was also looking back at him with happiness.

He softly smiled, "Once again, it's always like this." He found himself saying as the feeling of friendship and family swept in to calm his heart down.

Obi then took Vivi's hand and planted a kiss, making Zen and Shirayuki quickly turn around blushing and continue on walking forward. He laughed, but realized that Vivi was at her limit as her knees gave in and she slumped to the ground with her face burning. Jun and Milya looked back at the small figures behind them, they had unknowingly walked faster than the rest of the group, and so they were slowing their pace down to allow them to catch up.

"Do you remember when we used to play down here when we were kids?" Milya spoke as her eyes looked around the forest fondly, remembering her childhood time with Jun, Linna, and Vivi.

Jun nodded his head, "Yes, those are memories I will never forget."

Milya's heart squeezed hearing him say that, because it was during that age that she had realized how she felt towards Jun, but as time passed on Milya learned their difference in status. Soon the queen became more strict when she had returned one day from the forest with a broken finger. Renalia began to reinforce more rules and more obligations, leaving Milya less and less time to play, and setting limitations on places she loved to go. One thing that alleviated Milya was that her friendship and love towards Jun. It seemed those emotions had never faded away but it instead had grown stronger to the point of scaring Milya. She promised herself to cherish Jun's friendship and not to ask for anything else, afraid of what she could ruin between them if he knew the truth.

"Lets return here more often in the future." Milya spoke as she looked back at him.

Jun saw the determination in her eyes and was surprised, as if he was looking back at the eleven years old princess once again with her timid but yet adventurous spirit. His gaze softened as he nodded his head, wishing the same future, but not sure if that willful wish was allowed.

"Of course Milya." Was his hopeful reply.

On their way back they found Linna carrying four baskets, as she approached them from the opposite direction.

"Are we done for the day?" Linna asked disappointed.

"Pharmacist Sho is nowhere to be seen, so we aren't able to continue." Answered Milya, "But thank you for bringing the baskets."

As the group reached the lift Pharmacist Sho suddenly appeared from the opposite side, carrying a giant mushroom on his shoulder while whistling happily. "There you are! Look what I managed to get!"

"Is he some kind of ghost?" Obi whispered to Zen who just shrugged in surprise, "Maybe more like a forest spirit." Zen whispered back.

The girls smiled excitedly as they looked at the mushroom while Sho explained to them its qualities and where he had spotted it. They took notes.

"We had a good day today. Tomorrow we can start experimenting with the things we have collected." Sho then headed to the lift. "Have a good rest of the day kids."

"Prince Zen we must return the Aki birds to their homes." Jun spoke.

"Would you mind if I flew around for a few more minutes?" Zen then asked as he patted the Aki bird.

"Not at all. Please take your time, Prince Zen." Jun replied with a slight bow.

Zen then turned to Shirayuki, "Do you want to come with me?"

She smiled and nodded her head, "Of course."

They both mounted on the Aki bird and waved to the group before taking flight. They swerved around the trees and flew through the forest, as they smiled feeling the wind on their skin and the excitement in their bodies. Zen pulled the rein and the Aki bird started to head upwards. They flew the whole length of the tree and passed through the canopy to reach the blue sky. Shirayuki looked around in awe as her eyes saw the endless sea of green bellow them.

"This is amazing." Shirayuki spoke and Zen smiled to see the expression on her face.

He then felt her arms circle around his waist as she gave him a back hug. Zen softly blushed. These past recent months the couple had been displaying more physical affection towards each other. Although it was embarrassing at times, Zen and Shirayuki couldn't help but to show how much they cared for each other. The feelings were too hard to contain at times.

"I love you." Prince Zen found himself saying and he turned his head back to look at her face turn red.

He then saw her beautiful smile grace her face as she looked up with those mesmerizing emerald eyes. "I love you too Zen." She replied back softly.

His heart jolted and he couldn't help but to want to kiss her. To his surprise she seemed to have read his thoughts and felt the same way. Shirayuki pressed forward and kissed him before pulling away and hiding her flushed face on his back. Zen could swear he had died and went to heaven. To think that Shirayuki would be so bold and initiate the kiss made his heart beat even faster. He grabbed Shirayuki's hand around his waist and brought it up to plant a kiss. She buried her head even closer to his back making him chuckle.

"Don't push yourself too much Shirayuki." Zen smirked as he squeezed her hand.

He felt her head nod in reply before she timidly looked up to say, "It just happened."

He blushed in content, "If that is the case, I hope it happens more often."

Her heart squeezed as she felt her body warm up. She laid her head on his back and heard how fast Zen's own heart was racing. They were feeling the same way towards each other and that made Shirayuki smile in bliss to know that at that moment their hearts were in sync.

Zen then took the rein with one of his hand, while his other still held Shirayuki's hand, and they began to descend.

 _ **tbc**_


	10. Making a Choice

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, wrote the chapter in a good pace and am able to update on time :)

Special shout out to the following lovely people:

 _FairyTailBookworm: Hahaha your reviews are always so much fun to read! I love to know how people feel when reading the story! Yep, I made the queen a bit controlling, but don't hate on her too much. There must be an antagonist to make the story somewhat fun ;p I am glad you are liking the cute moments, I wanna include those as much as I can since I love reading fluff stuff myself. Don't need to apologize for guessing, it's fun for me to read how you feel, and yes you are right! Long reviews are great :) Thank you for leaving me a long review and for supporting me!_

 _cherry121201: Wow that is such a big compliment! Thank you so much for your support and for continuing reading my story :)_

 _Inspiring light: Thank you for such a lovely review! I am so glad that you like the fluff parts and moments, they are always my favorite parts to write :) Your compliments make me blush, and I am glad you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Ayla: Thank you for reading!_

I really appreciate the support. Please enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Making a Choice  
**

Night had fallen in Akigaya. Linna and Vivi were back in their bedroom, where they shared a room with separate beds, after a long day at the main hospital with the princesses. Vivi had noticed that Shirayuki was less enthusiastic as usual, but that was understandable since today was the last day of Zen's stay at Akigaya. It had been a fun and memorable two weeks for everyone, as they got to know each other better and build a close bond. It made Vivi happy that things seemed more cheerful around the mansion with their new friends around, she didn't want to think about their departure anytime soon.

Vivi was changing out of her working uniform into her comfortable nightgown when suddenly a figure appeared from outside the window.

"Hello there." Spoke Obi as he sat on the windowsill.

Vivi surprised by his appearance forgot that she was still in the middle of changing. Linna immediately ran to her sister with a blanket and covered her from view. Realizing her slow reaction, Vivi fervently blushed as she grabbed her uniform once again and put it back on.

"What are you doing here? Especially at this time of the night?" Barked Linna.

Obi looked down and softly blushed, "My bad, I didn't mean to be rude."

Linna sighed as she let go of the blanket seeing that Vivi was covered and dressed, "You should come through the door like a normal person."

Obi grinned, "Yes I suppose I should. Sorry old habits die hard."

Vivi feeling embarrassed was still happy to see Obi as she went to him with a smile. "Why are you here?" She asked.

Linna also looked at him curiously, "Well master wanted to go down to the night market all together, since today is his last day in Akigaya." Obi replied.

"It's past curfew, Queen Renalia will not allow this." Linna spoke feeling a bit worried.

Obi grinned, "I forget everyone here has a curfew. Would you not make this an exception?"

"I want to come along." Vivi answered.

Linna frowned at her sister, "You know we will get into trouble if we get caught."

Vivi softly smiled, "Yes I know, but I will also regret if I don't at least grant Prince Zen this small request. After all I think this is really for Shirayuki."

"We all saw how gloomy she seemed this afternoon." Obi noted as he worried at times for his dear friend.

Linna sighed remembering that Shirayuki tried her best to hid her emotions but it was obvious that she wasn't her usual self, "Alright, I understand. Let me get my things and I'll meet you both at the front gate."

Vivi smiled and quickly followed Obi out the window and into the night.

…

Milya slowly looked around the empty corridor and felt her heart race in anxiety. She had never sneaked out of the mansion after curfew hours. In fact she hardly broke any rules set by her mother. It made her nervous to think the punishment her mother would give if she got caught, but it also felt so liberating knowing that she was doing this based on her own decision and judgment. She had seen Shirayuki's sadness this afternoon, and it would give her great delight if she could bring a smile to her cousin's face. Milya had no idea that in such a short time Shirayuki could become so dear to her.

Milya quickly hid behind a pillar as she saw some of the night guards appear. She stood as quietly as possible, but to her horror she heard their footsteps approaching towards her way. She began to panic and couldn't think of what to do when suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into the nearest room by a strong arm that circled her waist.

Milya blushed knowing who it was and realizing also where she stood. The hands let got of her as Milya turned to see Jun looking back with a frown on his charming face. They stood silently in his bedroom as they heard the footsteps outside in the corridor fade away.

"What are you doing sneaking around in the middle of the night?" Jun spoke looking at her worriedly but feeling very surprised to find her being so daring. Was she becoming bolder like her child self?

Milya's eyes quickly looked away as she realized that Jun was wearing his sleeping clothes. Her cheeks softly turned pink, but she was glad that the lights were dim so that he wouldn't notice. It seemed he was ready to go to sleep, but she saw that his desk lamp was on and his notebooks were open.

"You are still up working?" Milya asked, "You should be sleeping by now."

"So do you." Jun replied still with a frown on his face, "Don't change the subject Milya."

She managed to bring her eyes up to see his face and his frown faded away when he saw it glow in determination, "I wanted to go out with Shirayuki and Prince Zen to the night market tonight." She spoke firmly.

Jun couldn't help but softly smile, those were the same eyes that looked back at him when they were younger and when she had told him she would climb the tree to save the Aki bird. It was hard to say no to those eyes and especially if those eyes belonged to Milya. Jun quickly walked to his closet and took out his casual clothes.

"I will be coming with you." Jun replied, "Turn around Milya I need to get dressed."

Milya quickly turned her face away and blushed as she felt conscious. Even though Jun was an advisor, she knew he still secretly trained with the knights during his free time. He was still very skilled in sword fighting and he kept fit for any physical activity. She then felt his hand gently hold her own hand and she looked up.

"It'll only be for a few hours and then I'll be bringing you back." Jun spoke as they headed out of his bedroom and into the corridor.

"Thank you Jun." Milya whispered and gave him a smile, causing a small tint of redness on his cheeks. He was glad the lights were dim.

…

"This is wonderful!" Shirayuki gushed as she saw the festivities happening in the night market.

Her emerald eyes marveled to see how beautiful the main terrace looked during the night. The lights glowed like fireflies, there were several stands selling delicious foods, and a small band was playing local upbeat music. The night market happened only once a month and she was glad that Zen took her out to see it. Shirayuki looked back at the prince, who was following behind, and noticed his eyes solely on her. He smiled back to see her happy.

Shirayuki walked back and took his hand, "Thank you Zen, I really am happy we came."

He nodded his head knowing how she felt about him leaving. He had noticed the sadness in her eyes during breakfast, "As long as you are smiling." Zen spoke as he put a small flower behind her ear. "Just remember that I am always with you, and so are our friends."

Shirayuki then found the group approaching before her. She saw Vivi and Linna waving at the princess. Obi grinned back at her with his usual casual presence. Vivi and Mitsuhide nodded their heads at her direction with a gentle smile on their faces. Milya softly smiled and waved as Jun followed beside her. Shirayuki felt warm and loved knowing that the circle of friends have grown larger. They were all very special to her.

"I will never forget it." Shirayuki answered as she looked back at Zen joyfully.

They all ate, danced, and laughed. Milya got to let loss for the first time in a long time and so did Jun. It felt great to be outside of the mansion and feel like a normal young adult for a change.

"You are smiling more than usual." Jun noticed as he handed Milya her drink.

She looked at him smiling and replied, "So are you."

He chuckled and nodded his head, "I guess I am huh."

The night flew by fast like time always does when you are having fun. The next morning they found themselves in the terrace again, but this time saying goodbye to Zen, Vivi, and Mitsuhide. The queen was present as well as her counselors and the townspeople of Akigaya.

"It was a pleasure to have you with us these past couple of days Prince Zen. We hope you come back to visit our kingdom in the future." Spoke the queen with a slight bow of her head.

Zen nodded back, "Your kingdom's hospitality has made our stay very pleasant."

"I am glad to hear that. Please send my regards to King Izana." Replied Renalia.

Zen then regarded all the counselors with a bow, but gave Leon a grateful smile, "Thank you Counselor Leon for personally showing me Akigaya."

Leon smiled brightly, "Not at all Prince Zen, it was my pleasure."

Zen then looked at Shirayuki who stood there with her own beautiful smile on her face. He approached her.

"I'll see you very soon Shirayuki." Zen spoke as they hugged tightly.

"Have a safe trip." She whispered back before pulling away.

Zen then looked at Obi and Vivi, who both smiled back and bowed. "Take care of Shirayuki in my absence."

Obi grinned, "Of course master. Please have a safe trip back home."

Shirayuki gave Mitsuhide and Kiki each a hug. "Take care of yourself Shirayuki. Don't be reckless and remember you still represent Clarines as the royal pharmacist." Kiki spoke with a smile.

Shirayuki nodded her head in understanding, "Yes Kiki. Please take care of Zen and have a safe trip."

The crowd cheered as Zen mounted the Aki bird. The birds would be taking Zen and his aides to the tunnel where they would then leave in the awaiting carriage and horses, which were already set and prepared for the long travel back to Clarines. Zen waved back and he gave Shirayuki a last smile before disappearing into the forest along with Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"I will be seeing you soon." Shirayuki whispered as her hand gently clutched the heart necklace around her neck. Her eyes were still looking at the spot where Zen had left.

…

Following the departure, life in Akigaya continued as usual. It was mid afternoon when Jun was putting away the books back to the shelf when the door to his study room opened and in came his father with the biggest smile on his face. Leon looked very content as he paced quickly towards his son in excitement, barely able to suppress the emotions from bursting out.

Seeing his father's expression made Jun laugh. "I take it that the meeting with Queen Renalia concerning my position as counselor went very well." Jun greeted Leon as he found himself being embraced.

"More than well my son!" Leon spoke with his eyes sparkling in delight, "What the queen has proposed is more than we humbly deserve, but you will do well in such a position."

Jun looked back very curious, "Am I not only being given the position as a royal counselor?"

Leon patted his son on his shoulder looking at him with pride, "My Jun, you will be Prince of Akigaya."

Jun's eye widen in shock as he looked at his father flabbergasted, not believing if he was hearing it right, "Father what are you saying?" He immediately thought of princess Milya. Was his heart's desire really coming true?

"What I am saying is that Queen Renalia will have you marry Princess Shirayuki." Leon announced in glee.

Jun felt his heart plummet as his smile quickly faded from his face. His father continued speaking but his words didn't reach his ears as all Jun could think of was his dream actually being torn apart. He had liked Milya from the very first day he met her. As time passed by he realized that what he really felt was love, but the older they got the more apparent their social statues glared back at him. When Jun learned that a knight could not marry a princess he changed his goal to become a counselor instead. Even though being a counselor did not guarantee anything, there was a tiny chance that it could happen. Besides as a counselor he would be close to Milya in the mansion and serve her when she became queen.

"I must tell your mother about the good news." Leon spoke out joyfully before giving his son one last embrace, "I am very proud of you Jun, you will be a fine king someday."

Jun watched as his father practically skipped out of the study room and leaving him there alone. His fist banged the bookshelf strongly, making some of the books fall out of the shelf. He had never felt so much pain before in his life.

"What was the point of all this effort?" Jun questioned himself realizing how many years he had spent trying to reach this one goal.

Jun stood still for a long time in silence before determinedly walking towards the queen's study room without hesitation. He knocked on the door and heard a response. Jun walked in to find Renalia behind her wooden desk signing some documents. Her brown eyes looked up from her papers as she gave Jun a small smile.

"I'm sorry your majesty for the interruption, but could I have a word with you." Jun spoke as he bowed.

"Of course Advisor Jun. I am guessing this is about your marriage with Princess Shirayuki, am I correct?" The queen spoke as she saw his eyes look at her firmly.

"Yes my queen." Jun continued, "I am very honored that you think I am suitable to marry Princess Shirayuki, but I cannot accept such proposal."

The queen looked back calmly, "I understand your trepidation. If this have to do with love, know that with time you will learn to love Shirayuki. I am sure of that."

"I apologize my queen, but I still cannot accept." Jun answered and the queen's eyes immediately turned stern.

"You will marry Princess Shirayuki." Spoke the queen with authority, "I did not offer you the position of a counselor, but rather a higher position of a royal. Are you trying to insult me by denying this proposal?"

Jun stood stiffly as he quickly spoke up, "You misunderstand my intentions. I have nothing but respect for my queen. I did not come here to insult you, but rather alter my position."

The queen's frown grew deeper, "There is no reason why you should remain here serving me as a counselor if you don't want to be prince. Your decision will not only reflect on you but on Counselor Leon as well."

"My father has nothing to do with the choices I make." Jun spoke out protectively.

"I beg to differ. You are putting your family's name on stake and I won't accept disloyalty in this counsel." The queen answered sharply, "What will your choice be Advisor Jun?"

Jun stood clutching his hands firmly on his sides. His father had been serving the royal family even before Renalia had been crowned queen of Akigaya. He couldn't bring himself to hurt or shame his family, not when it meant so much for his father who had dedicated his life to his career. Jun felt his teeth clench as he buried the pain inside of him. There was no other way. He knew what he had to choose.

"My queen I humbly accept your proposal. I will marry Princess Shirayuki." He spoke out feeling defeated.

The queen gave a polite smile, "Very well, please do not speak to anyone about the marriage until I have announced it myself." She emphasized threateningly.

"Yes my queen." He replied feeling helpless.

"I always saw you as a capable man. I expect much more from you in the future. You may retrieve." The queen finally spoke as she looked back to the documents.

Jun bowed and left the study room as his shoulders slumped down. Misery clouded his thoughts as he had no willpower left to go back to his duties. It felt like he had received a blow to his stomach and couldn't get back up again. Jun had no idea how he would ever recover from this. He would become a prince but with the wrong princess. He then heard footsteps approaching and a familiar sweet voice called his name.

"Jun what are you doing standing in the middle of the corridor like a lost puppy." Milya chuckled.

The moment she stood before him she noticed the agony in his grey eyes, but it soon disappeared as Jun quickly stood up straight and gave her a polite bow.

"How are you doing today princess?" He asked politely and Milya stiffened at his formality.

"I just came back from the main hospital. We were experimenting with some new plants." Milya answered as she tried to read his expression but was having a difficult time.

"That sounds interesting. I am glad that the princess had a wonderful day." Jun replied and he slightly bowed his head, "If you would excuse me I need to head back to my duties."

Before Jun could leave Milya quickly grabbed his hand. "What is wrong Jun?" She spoke feeling very worried as she looked into his eyes. "This isn't like your usual self."

Jun only shook his head as he tried to give her a reassuring smile, "Nothing princess. Please have a good day."

"You can tell me Jun." Milya insisted as her grip tightened around his wrist.

Jun gently pushed her hand away before taking a strand of her long hair and kissing it, causing Milya to softly blush. His lips lingered for awhile as he tried blocking the flooding memories he had of him and the princess together, away from his mind. Milya caught sight of remorse flash in his eyes before he quickly pulled back and turned away.

She stood there hurt, knowing that something was very wrong.

…

It was a foggy afternoon the next day and Linna found herself looking at princess Milya worriedly. Milya had barely slept the previous night and this morning she had scarcely eaten her breakfast. Linna wished Shirayuki was around in the mansion, but she had gone out early in the morning to help in the main hospital since they were understaffed today. Therefore Milya was in her study room taking care of her own duties, but Linna had seen no progress being made, as the entire time the princess was looking outside the window deep in thoughts.

"Could I bring you something to drink princess?" Linna offered trying to get some kind of response from Milya.

There was a long pause of silence before Milya replied, "Linna I need a favor from you."

Linna looked back confused as Milya finally turned away from the window to look back at her aide. She saw her emerald eyes glow in great concern but there was an undeniable determination in them that made her look fearless. Linna saw the true Milya appearing before her eyes. The timid but yet confident princess that she always knew as a kid was now sitting before her.

"Anything my princess." Linna replied back with a slight bow.

"You may not tell anyone about this, especially my mother." Milya continued, "Can I count on you?"

Linna looked back in concern and somehow felt the gravity of the situation, "Of course princess. I am your aide after all."

Milya gave her a smile and nodded her head gratefully, "Thank you Linna."

During the evening Milya went to see her mother who requested to speak to her. The queen handed her a telegram for Milya to read. "Linna has delivered me this telegram an hour ago. It concerns you."

"Pharmacist Sho wants me to accompany him on his trip tomorrow to the next kingdom to buy some books." Read Milya.

"I will allow you to go if you wish." The queen spoke.

Milya smiled, "Thank you mother. I would like that very much."

She nodded her head and softly smiled back, "I will prepare a carriage for you in the morning. The next town will be a day trip away. Of course Linna will be accompanying you."

"Yes mother." She bowed before leaving the study room.

Milya walked down the corridor as Linna appeared by her side, "Everything is prepared and done as requested princess."

Milya nodded her head, "My suspicions are correct. It was unlike mother to allow me to leave that easily."

"I talked to some of the knights and servants, but no one has heard or know of anything out of the ordinary." Linna reported as they made it back to Milya's study room.

"Then we must act cautiously. If Jun is not going to tell me anything, I will need to find it out myself." Milya concluded determinedly.

The next morning the fog had lifted and Milya and Linna stood at the great hall ready to leave for their trip with Pharmacist Sho. Although this trip seemed to come out of the blue, Shirayuki was glad to see Milya doing something on her own that she truly enjoyed. The two princesses hugged each other.

"Have a safe trip Milya and I do hope you enjoy the next kingdom." Shirayuki spoke as they pulled away from the embrace.

"I definitely will." Milya replied as she looked at Shirayuki protectively.

"Take care of the princess." Vivi spoke as she said goodbye to her sister.

"The same goes to you." Linna replied, looking back at them worriedly.

Milya grabbed her bag and waved goodbye, "Please take care of yourself. I will see you again very soon." She spoke not knowing what to expect, but praying for the best.

 _ **tbc**_


	11. The Trap

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, I hope you had a good week! Mine was a bit hectic cause we are moving to another house and packing and throwing away old stuff is proving to be very difficult and tiring. So I made sure I wrote this chapter out first before starting to clean my room. In other words, I am procrastinating, but I can't do that anymore. Anyways I hope you all have a good weekend!

Special shout out to the following lovely people :)

 _FairyTailBookworm: LOL! Your reaction and excitement is contagious! I love reading your reactions and reviews! Don't worry, I'll mend your heart soon with this chapter hopefully! Hang in there, the queen has a reason to be doing what she does, hopefully you won't hate her that much later! As for Jun, he is too conscious of his position, I wish I could have made him shout out and rage ;p But that kid is too nice for his own good, lol ;p Your predictions are very interesting, please continue to read and find out what happens next! Once again thank you for the review, *HUGS* Hope you like this chapter as well!_

 _Fadsa: Thank you for reading my story! Continue to read and find out :)_

 _Kana Nishizono: I am glad you like the story so far! I hope this was a fast enough updates :)_

 _Guest: Please continue to read and find out :) Thank you for your review!_

 _Inspiring Light: Hahaha, your reaction is priceless! Thank you for leaving me a long review. I know how you feel towards the queen, but I hope you don't hate her that much in the following chapters! Yep, Shirayuki and Zen are gonna fight back for sure, after all I like happy endings ;) Thank you for your support!_

 _MaRyRy03: LOL! Your review got me laughing hard! Don't worry Zen x Shirayuki are also my OTP, I promise to have a good ending! I am glad that you liked the last chapter too :-) Thanks for the excitement and for the continuous support!  
_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for the compliment :-)_

 _xSapphirexRosesxFanx: I second that :)_

 _Irena: Hahaha, thanks for the review! I hope this was a fast update! Please continue to read and find out what happens :D_

I really appreciate all you readers for stopping by and reading my story :) Please enjoy the next chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Trap  
**

Queen Renalia looked outside the window as the rain poured that early afternoon. Her brown eyes caught sight of a single Aki bird and his rider flying. It was raining that day as well, the day that Ayra left and never returned again. Her eyes closed as the memories began to resurface inside her mind. She had begged Ayra to stay while she packed her belongings into a single small bag. Renalia couldn't let her beloved younger sister go. The one person she loved and cared for the most and the only person that made her smile and laugh so brightly ever since the day their mother passed away. All Ayra left behind were sweet memories.

"I am going to live my life the way I want, and so should you dear sister. Please be happy for me." Ayra had spoken her last words with her usual bright smile.

Ayra had then pulled her hand free from Renalia's grip and hoped onto the Aki bird. Her emerald eyes looked back at Renalia with affection before she took flight towards the rainy dark sky. All she could do was cry and watch her disappear.

A knock came from the door and Renalia reopened her eyes, bringing her thoughts back to the present. She had regretted not doing something in the past, but today she would amend her mistakes.

"Come in." Renalia spoke as she watched one of her trusted counselor walk in.

"Everything is ready my queen." Spoke Counselor Kay with a bow.

Renalia nodded her head in understanding, "Very well, lets begin."

…

Obi and Vivi stood together closely under a covered area as they watched the rain fall. They had gone outside to the market area to buy some materials requested by Shirayuki, but as soon as they finished their errands the rain decided to pour down strongly. The couple found shelter before they got wet and prevented the papers and envelopes they had bought from being useless. They patiently waited to see if the rain would calm down before they could continue back to the mansion.

Obi took off his jacket and covered Vivi's shoulder. She looked up and blushed at his consideration as she felt the wind blowing.

"Aren't you cold Obi?" Vivi asked feeling a bit concerned as she saw that he was now only wearing a thin casual shirt.

He shrugged, "I am fine, don't worry about me."

Vivi took the jacket and placed half of it onto Obi's shoulder while stepping closer to him. Their arms touched each other and their faces were inches away. Vivi could feel his body heat and her cheeks flushed bright red. Obi looked at her in surprise, as Vivi began to feel conscious of her bold action.

"It's unfair that I am the only one." She stammered, trying to explain.

Obi chuckled at her expression before embracing the girl into his warm strong arms. Vivi's heart jumped out.

"Wouldn't this be better then?" Obi smirked back, liking how flustered Vivi looked.

"You are so cunning!" Vivi replied feeling embarrassed as she slapped his chest hard.

Obi only chuckled back. Her hands lingered on his chest and she could feel his heart beating fast. In disbelief, Vivi then quickly laid her head on his chest to make sure that his heart was really beating quickly because his expression barely showed his embarrassment. To her surprise his heart was still racing and it kept beating faster and faster. She looked up to see his face and her breath was caught. Vivi had never seen him look so vulnerable as his eyes stared at her with nothing but adoration.

"Now who is the cunning one?" Obi grinned back softly blushing.

Vivi fervently blushed as she immediately took her hands away but Obi embraced her tighter, almost squeezing her flat against him.

"Don't move away, I am cold remember?" Obi teased and Vivi stood there speechless, enjoying the moment.

Vivi couldn't help but to lay her head once again on his chest and listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. A smile graced her face, feeling very lucky and happy. The couple stood there watching the rain get calmer and calmer until it stopped. Reluctantly they stepped back from each other as they realized that it was time to head back.

Obi offered his hand, "Come on lets go back before Shirayuki starts to worry about us."

Vivi gladly took his hand and nodded her head in response. The couple then left their shelter and headed towards the mansion, but before they could even reach the main terrace a group of five knights appeared before them.

"Knight Obi from Clarines and Aide Viviyane, we need you both to come with us." Spoke the Knight as he addressed the confused couple.

"Knight Bay what is this about?" Vivi asked as she looked at him and then the other knights who she knew as well.

They all looked at the couple in seriousness. It was unusual for the knights to be sent out unless it was an important mission or battle. Something was definitely not right.

"We do not want to hurt you, please come with us." Knight Bay answered as he came forward to take them.

Obi quickly covered Vivi behind him, "Not unless you tell us first the reason why."

Knight Bay frowned, "We are not able to inform you as of this moment."

"Then I see no reason why we need to corporate." Obi quickly grabbed Vivi's hand and they both ran.

"After them!" Bay instructed as they chased the couple down the bridge.

Obi and Vivi made across the bridge, but to their horror more knights appeared before them. Instead of real swords they brought out wooden training swords and launched forward. Obi skillfully blocked the attack and dodged a few, all the while shielding Vivi. Knight Bay and his team made it across the bridge as well and Vivi managed to kick and knock some of the wooden swords away from a few of the knights. Two knights targeted Obi at the same time and he managed to take the wooden sword away from one knight and knock the other knight unconscious.

Obi and Vivi stood with their backs against each other as the knights were now circling them. They noticed that the knights were not there to hurt them or else they would have used real weapons. Their intentions were clear, they were there to capture them unharmed, but Obi and Vivi were unwilling to corporate without a fight.

"It doesn't make sense." Vivi spoke to Obi as she kicked a knight away before he could attack.

"Why are they after us?" Obi questioned as his eyes saw more knights crossing the bridge.

"This is your last chance to come with us peacefully." Spoke Knight Bay calmly and trying to be reasonable. "We are not here to harm you."

"But why?" Vivi asked Bay as a friend, but Bay wouldn't answer.

Obi knew it was a matter of time until they would be captured. He needed to act quickly. Whatever they were planning, Obi had a bad feeling it involved Shirayuki, and Vivi somehow had the same thought. There was no other explanation as to why the knights had come for them when they had left Shirayuki's side.

"Listen Vivi." Obi whispered, "I am going to try to hold them back as much as possible while you make a run for it."

"Obi I can't leave you alone." Vivi objected.

Obi quickly pointed out, "Don't forget that your obligation is towards little miss."

Vivi understood it very well, although feeling reluctant to leave she knew what she had to do. "Give me the signal." She replied with difficulty.

Obi briefly squeezed her hand, "Whatever you do, be careful." Obi then raised his wooden sword, "Now!" He called.

Obi launched forward and attacked the oncoming knights and made a small opening for Vivi to run. She watched as Obi swung a knight away from his path while knocking another one on his back. Vivi tore her eyes away from Obi and concentrated on heading back to the mansion by taking another path. Some of the knights followed her as she ran across another longer bridge. Vivi then stopped at the middle of the bridge as she saw a couple of the knights coming from the opposite direction. She was trapped in between.

Vivi panicked and her eyes quickly looked around to find a way out. Without any hesitation and no other choice, Vivi jumped onto the railing.

"Don't do it Vivi!" Called one of the knights who knew her.

With determination, Vivi jumped off the bridge.

The knights quickly looked down in horror. They heard the sound of the flute and to their relief Mino appeared soaring across the forest and capturing Vivi on his back.

Vivi patted Mino on his neck and felt grateful he had showed up on time, "Thank you Mino."

Vivi looked back and knew that the knights were not going to give up on capturing her. If she were correct they would be guarding the mansion tightly to prevent her from returning or even from stepping back into Akigaya. Even though Obi was a good fighter, she knew that by now he might have been successfully captured. It would be in vain if she tried to save him alone. There was only one thing she could do and this would hopefully make a difference. She had to save Obi and Shirayuki no matter the circumstances.

"Mino we need to find Prince Zen." Vivi instructed, "We don't have much time."

Mino chirped in understanding and he quickly picked up speed, flying towards the direction of the tunnel.

…

Shirayuki looked outside the window and saw that the rain had stopped falling. She hoped that Obi and Vivi were not caught in the rain and that they would be soon coming back. It felt very lonely in the mansion without the usual faces she was used to seeing. As Shirayuki went back to reading her novel she heard a knock on the door. Her eyes looked up to find a maid bowing before her.

"The queen requests you to change for a meeting in the next few hours with the royal counselors and the queen herself in the great hall." She informed.

Shirayuki looked back questioningly. She wasn't informed of anything important taking place today. "What meeting is this for if you don't mind me asking?"

"This meeting concerns you as the princess of Akigaya." The maid informed politely.

She nodded her head in understanding. After all she was hoping to have a conversation with her aunt any time soon on this subject. Shirayuki had never had the chance to sit down with Renalia and talk about her life and future plans. This seemed rather formal, but Shirayuki would take this opportunity as it was and have a nice conversation with the queen. If possible she would like to make her intentions clear.

"If you please, my princess, follow me." The maid spoke and Shirayuki closed her book and set it on the desk.

Shirayuki followed the maid back to her bedroom and allowed her to help her change into an elaborate and elegant white dress. Shirayuki was then sat on a chair as two other maids appeared to work on her makeup and hair. It was not long before she stood there staring at her reflection confused and feeling troubled.

"Excuse me, is this not a bit too much for a meeting?" Shirayuki asked uncomfortably as she then realized that one of the maids was pinning a veil on her head.

Her emerald eyes opened in realization as she recognized what kind of dress she was wearing. Although not the usual traditional wedding dress used in Clarines, Shirayuki could identify that it was a wedding dress nonetheless. Before she could protest the maids had left, leaving her to look at herself in affliction.

Immediately she walked towards the door to call the maids back, but to her alarm the door was locked. She tried turning the knob again and then knocking on the door to call attention, but no one came or answered. Panic began to settle down as Shirayuki looked around her room and hurried to the windows. She pulled and pushed but the windows wouldn't open.

"What is happening?" Shirayuki spoke feeling frightened, as she tried to calm herself down and keep her tears from erupting.

Shirayuki went for her closet and tried looking for anything useful that she could use to unlock the windows or door, but to her horror everything in her room was gone. She stood there scared of what this whole thing meant. Was she being forced to marriage? She hadn't felt this scared since the day she was kidnapped by the pirates, but this time the situation seemed more grave.

"Zen." She found herself whispering in apprehension as the tears finally came out.

Shirayuki once again went back to the door and banged on it louder for several times, not giving up, until finally there was a response.

"Princess Shirayuki, please refrain from doing that." Spoke an unknown male voice.

"Whom am I speaking to?" Shirayuki asked trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"Pardon my manners, I am royal counselor Kay." Answered the voice from behind the door.

"Counselor Kay, please unlock this door. There has been a misunderstanding." Shirayuki began.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that." He answered back, "In a few more minutes you will be escorted by two knights to the great hall."

"What is taking place in the great hall?" Shirayuki spoke, fearing what she was about to hear.

"Your wedding." Kay simply replied.

Dread filled her entire body as Shirayuki slumped down onto the ground, feeling her legs weak to the horrible realization that she was being trapped. She couldn't comprehend why she was being forced into marriage, and to whom?

"What makes you think I will corporate? " Shirayuki asked.

"You will, because if you don't, we cannot guarantee your friend, Obi's safety." Answered Kay.

"Obi has nothing to do with this!" She protested, "Release him at once!"

"I am sorry princess. Please understand this is all for your own good." Kay spoke calmly.

"My own good?" Shirayuki asked feeling frustrated and not understanding what he meant.

"As long as you corporate, everything will be alright." Those were his final words before Shirayuki heard his footsteps leave.

"Wait!" Shirayuki called back in alarm, but there was no answer.

The silence around her seemed deafening, as she couldn't think straight. Everything seemed to be crumbling apart around her. She needed to save Obi and make sure he wasn't in trouble, but she also needed to escape this horrible situation. Shirayuki felt helpless as she sat there banging the door once again in frustration. What was she suppose to do?

Suddenly a creaking sound was heard from the window and Shirayuki immediately turned to see Linna from the outside unlocking the window. She then finally stepped in followed by Milya. Shirayuki quickly stood up, joyful to see familiar faces. As she went to embrace her cousin tightly, an immense sense of relief washed through her body.

"A wedding gown." Linna whispered to herself as it confirmed what she and Milya had seen secretly taking place in the great hall.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the next kingdom?" Shirayuki asked as her emotions calmed down.

Milya wiped the tears stain from her cousin's face and softly smiled in relief to see Shirayuki safe. "Linna and I never left the kingdom. We had hidden ourselves at Linna's family house to wait for things to unravel. I had a very vague suspicion that something was was not right."

"Milya we need to go and save Obi first, he is being held hostage at this very moment." Shirayuli quickly remembered in panic and Milya softly smiled seeing that her cousin was more concerned with her friend's well being rather than her own.

"Don't worry princess we are aware of that and will be rescuing him in due time. Be assured he is in no real danger." Explained Linna, calming Shirayuki.

"Listen Shirayuki, there isn't much time to explain everything, but right now I need you to trust me." Milya proceeded to speak in a serious tone.

Shirayuki looked at her cousin's confident eyes. "Of course. I always do." Shirayuki answered, feeling that Milya was somewhat braver from when she first met her.

"Let me be your strength for a change." Milya spoke as she gave her an encouraging smile.

...

Zen pulled back the reign on his horse, slowing down, as he looked back towards the direction of Akigaya.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Zen as he turned his horse around to face the same direction he was looking at.

The rest of the group stopped, including Mitsuhide and Kiki who looked back at Zen. They listened, but didn't hear anything unusual.

"Are you sure it's not only the wind?" Mitsuhide answered turning around.

"Zen we are behind schedule when we decided to stay longer in the previous kingdom." Kiki spoke as she came to stand beside him.

"I know, but I got a feeling that Shirayuki is calling me." Zen replied back, somewhat feeling apprehensive.

"I know you are worried about Shirayuki, but King Izana expects your arrival." Kiki explained, "Besides, there is nothing to worry about. Obi and Vivi are there to protect Shirayuki if anything happens."

Zen nodded his head, "You are right."

"Come on. We should hurry to the next kingdom before the sun sets." Mitsuhide spoke to the group.

They began down the road, but not long Zen once again slowed down, making the group look back at him confused.

"Don't you hear that?" Zen once again asked at their questioning look.

Kiki and Mitsuhide stopped to listen once again, but this time they all looked at the same direction as Zen was looking, towards Akigaya.

"Come on." Zen spoke, as he turned his horse and began to gallop back the way they came from.

They quickly followed him. Soon they saw on the horizon an Aki bird flying towards their direction and the sound of Vivi's flute playing, calling their attention. Mino finally reached the prince and landed before them tiredly. Zen immediately looked worriedly at Vivi who, even out of breath from playing the flute continuously, quickly spoke.

"Prince Zen something wrong is happening back in Akigaya. I am afraid Shirayuki might be in some sort of trouble."

"Where is Obi?" Zen then asked seeing that she was alone.

"Unfortunately he was captured, allowing me to escape." Spoke Vivi feeling concerned for his well being as well.

Zen's heart tightened, "We are heading back to Akigaya now." He spoke firmly.

Kiki and Mitsuhide nodded their heads in understanding. Zen quickly wrote down a note to his brother and instructed the small group of knights, who had accompanied them on their trip, to head back with the carriage to Clarines and deliver the message. They took what they needed and immediately followed Vivi back to Akigaya as quickly as they could.

"Shirayuki please be safe." Zen whispered under his breath as his hands clutched the reign tighter and he instructed his horse to gallop faster.

It was lucky that Zen and the group hadn't traveled too far away, as they were approaching within a few hours time. It was incomprehensible how they all managed to travel back as fast as they did without any break, but Zen was determined to reach Akigaya before anything bad happened to Shirayuki and Obi. He would never forgive himself if they were in any sort of danger.

The group made it to the hidden tunnel within minutes and was now making their way through the passageway. Vivi was leading the way with Mino, as they flew a few feet ahead. She had told the group all that happened before she escaped Akigaya, but it just left them all feeling uneasy of the unknown. Nothing made sense.

Vivi saw the exit and was the first to make it through, but to her shock a net was cast upon Mino. Unable to move, Mino crashed to the ground and Vivi rolled off onto the grass nearby. A group of knights suddenly appeared from their hiding places and began to surround Vivi and Mino. They were guarding the entrance and had been waiting for her arrival.

"Surrender yourself Vivi. We don't want to hurt you." Spoke one of the knights.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that." Vivi replied as she analyzed her situation.

Vivi quickly then grabbed a nearby branch and positioned herself to fight. The knights came for her but she managed to knock a few of them onto the ground. Mino kept calling as he moved around, trying to escape from the net as he flapped his wings. The knights grabbed hold of the net, but Mino was struggling hard, making it difficult for them to grip him down on the ground. Suddenly the knights were knocked unconscious by Zen, as he finally made it through the tunnel and reached them. Kiki and Mitsuhide showed up to defend Zen as a surge of knights came towards his direction. Vivi seeing that Mino was tangled, quickly took out her knife to help Mino. Zen dismounted his horse before fighting off a few of the knights away from Vivi, who was now busy cutting through the ropes around Mino's wings.

Kiki and Mitsuhide got off their horses and fought the oncoming knights. The leader sounded the horn for reinforcement as Zen managed to knock him unconscious with the back of his sword. Vivi finally freed Mino as he chirped gratefully.

"Come on, we need to head back to the mansion now." Vivi spoke as she mounted Mino.

Zen fought off a few more knights that had advanced his way before he hurriedly took Vivi's hand and mounted Mino. They both looked back to find Mitsuhide and Kiki doing a pretty good job fighting the group of knights on their own. Zen grinned. They were his personal aides for a reason after all. Vivi looked at them impressed and scared at their frightening abilities.

"Hurry up Zen!" Called Mitsuhide as he looked at the prince. "We can handle things here."

Zen nodded his head in understanding. "I'm counting on you both."

"Be careful!" Kiki spoke as she pushed a knight off his balance.

They then saw more knights appearing from behind the trees and they were carrying nets. Vivi hurriedly instructed Mino to escape, and without any hesitation Mino quickly took flight before they managed to cast the nets. They made their way through the forest and towards the mansion.

"Whatever they are planning, we are not welcomed here anymore." Spoke Zen as his eyes became stern. "Let's hurry to Shirayuki."

Vivi nodded her head and Mino picked up speed.

 _ **tbc**_


	12. The Wedding

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, my room is empty and I have boxed everything and I'm ready to move out! I had to 'fight' with my mom for time to write this and I am glad that I was able to finish this chapter for you readers ahead of time! I don't know if I will be able to update soon because of the moving, but I will try my best ;-) For now please enjoy the update!

 ***Thank you Inspiring Light for notifying me that my story has been posted at Wattpad as "The Lost Princess of Akigaya." I have only posted my story here in Fanfiction. I don't know what to feel or how to deal with this. All I know is that I enjoy writing this story and want to keep updating it for you readers. It would have been nice if the person had asked my permission or have given me credit, but I hope that the readers at Wattpad also enjoy the story. I got a few more chapters to go before I wrap the story up, so let's move forward in accomplishing that for now. Thank you.***

Special shout out to the following lovely people:

 _FairyTailBookworm: Thank you once again for the long review! Hahaha yes now that you mention it, it is funny that they came after them with wooden swords, it's like they are playing pretend! I like that you thought that it was a test to see if Obi and Vivi are qualified, sorry that it turned out to be harsher. It seems like I pissed a lot of readers with the queen's action ;p I am glad to see that I was able to write down how the character's felt and that you could feel it. Your predictions are correct, I would also be pissed off if I was Zen (especially if I were a prince I would get even madder, lol) ;) I am also glad you got to enjoyed the little things and moments! Hahaha sorry for the cliffhanger, but here is the update! Please enjoy and thank you for the support :)_

 _Guest 01: Wow I can feel your strong emotions! Sorry for pissing you off with the queen ;p She is a bit harsh, but I hope that this chapter will get you to like her a little bit. Thank you for the compliment and for feeling so strong during reading, even though you want to twist Renalia's neck ;p Lol!_

 _AnimePanic: LOL yes! Shirayuki x Zen forever :)_

 _Inspiring Light: Hahaha, yes she works fast, I didn't think about time. Sorry about that ;-p Btw, I think you literally read my mind with the predictions, or was it too predictable? I know the queen is not very likable right now but I hope this chapter she will redeem herself. I am glad that I was able to make you feel strong emotions while reading and that you like the story nonetheless :) For sure there will be a happy ever after. Thank you for notifying me about Wattpad and for your continuous support. I hope you like the update.  
_

 _Mkchief34: Thank you for the review! Hope you like this chapter as well :)_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for wishing me a good move to the new place :) I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that I answer all your questions in this chapter! Thank you._

 _Kana: Here is the next chapter :)_

 _Guest 02: Hahaha, thank you for the review! Don't worry that you cannot show your identity. I am happy that you stopped by to read my story and left me a review :)_

 _Stuntman W: Thank you for your review! I am glad that you like it. I will have all the updates here in this story, hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

I really appreciate for the support, even though I might have pissed the readers with Renalia's character, I am glad that you stopped by to read ;) Please enjoy the update!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Wedding  
**

Today the usual empty great hall was setup to have a few amount of seating on both the left and right side of the room. In the middle laid a red aisle runner that began at the entrance and ran all the way to the wooden altar. The room was very solemn for the occasion that was about to take place in a few minutes. This was not the usual Akigaya's royal wedding ceremonies that were filled with decorations, happiness, townspeople, and music. The guests today only consisted of a few advisors, the royal counselors, and the queen. Standing in front of the small crowd was the groom, who was formally dressed in a traditional Akigaya wedding ceremony outfit.

Jun stood there still in remorse and disbelief. His grey eyes caught sight of his parents happily smiling at their son for what they believed was his good fortune. He clenched his hands on his side as he then saw Renalia sternly smiling at him before he looked away towards the doors. In his head he saw himself dashing away and disregarding his family's position, but unfortunately he couldn't do as he wished, and even if he dared there were knights positioned everywhere in the room standing against the walls. He was trapped one way or another, and so Jun stood there firmly in torture, dreading the minutes that ticked away to the final time of his wedding ceremony.

The crowd's attention was called as the organ began to play the traditional Akigaya's wedding song. The doors to the great hall opened widely to reveal the beautiful bride in her traditional Akigaya's wedding dress and her face covered by the thick long veil over her head. Jun noticed the two knights accompanying the princess, as they stepped forward, indicating the bride to proceed inside the great hall. Hesitantly she stepped forward down the aisle. He could imagine how horrible Shirayuki must be feeling at that very moment.

Jun felt his heart sink as he saw the princess finally standing before him.

"Son, take her hand." Spoke his father nervously as he watched him standing there paralyzed.

Jun looked towards his dad at his right, who was pointing at the princess' outstretched hand, while she waited for him to take it. He then looked towards Renalia, whose face looked at him strictly. For a moment Jun briefly closed his eyes and imagined Milya's smiling face and heard her soft laughter. It was time for him to bottle up his feelings once and for all.

Jun looked at his bride and reluctantly took her hand.

His heart suddenly jolted as he gripped that familiar small hand within his. He stared through the opaque veil but couldn't see the princess' face, but he knew who it was. He then led his bride up the few steps to the altar where the priest waited patiently for the couple to stand before him. Jun didn't let go of the hand, still in disbelief and confusion if his heart was playing tricks on him or not.

"I do." Spoke the voice from behind the veil.

Jun then felt her hand squeeze his in encouragement, and he answered, "I do," back to the priest, not paying attention to the ceremony as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"By the power vested in me by God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Spoke the priest the final words.

The crowd's attention was then taken away as they heard a sound of commotion coming from behind the entrance doors and soon the doors were burst open. Zen and Vivi ran inside the great hall, both out of breath.

"Stop this ceremony at once!" Called out Zen as the knights that were inside the room came forward to form a line in between the prince and the crowd.

"You are too late." Spoke Renalia as she stood up and faced Zen. "Shirayuki is officially married to Advisor Jun."

Zen felt his heart squeeze in pain as his blue eyes turned cold. He looked at the bride and groom in disbelief and felt as if someone had really stabbed his heart with a sword. He was too late. Was Zen going to lose Shirayuki forever? He clutched his hands in fury as he blamed himself for leaving her alone in Akigaya. He should have never left her side. This mixed feelings of anger and hurt was ten times worse then the feelings he had felt on the day he thought he lost Shirayuki to the pirates. Zen had never felt so much agony before in his life.

"You have gone too far!" Vivi called out as tears came down her eyes knowing that their efforts in trying to save Shirayuki had been in vein.

"Knights escort the prince and Vivi out of the Kingdom. They are no longer welcomed here." Renalia instructed indifferently.

"How could you disregard Shirayuki's feelings? How could you do this without her consent!" Prince Zen demanded as he defended himself from the knights that tried to capture him.

Everyone in the crowd felt his fury as they stepped back, even the queen felt the force of his presence. The murderous look in his eyes pierced right through her and she couldn't help but shudder. They saw to their horror the prince take down the knights one by one as he was making his way closer to the crowd.

"Stop!" The queen demanded as she felt her body tremble, feeling scared for the first time in a long time. "Are you declaring a war against Akigaya?"

The knights pulled back frightened by Zen's immense force as he stood there in a defense position.

"That is what you successfully accomplished with this stunt." Prince Zen replied coldly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Renalia questioned in horror.

"If that is the side effect of heartbreak, then I guess I lost my mind." Zen whispered in agony as he positioned to advance and aimed for the queen.

"Stop Zen!" Spoke the bride and another familiar voice at the same time.

Zen looked towards the entrance and his eyes watched in perplexity as Shirayuki appeared and ran in the great hall followed by Obi and Linna. Shirayuki immediately hugged Zen as he circled his arms around her trembling body in disbelief. He felt a sense of relief and happiness wash over him as he hugged her tightly, squeezing her against him, wanting to make sure that this was not a dream. His heart began to beat faster as he felt her warmth envelop him and scented her sweet fragrance.

"Shirayuki." He breathed as he brought her even closer if possible. "I thought I lost you forever."

Shirayuki looked up with tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, feeling the same way. "I thought so too Zen."

Vivi immediately went to Obi. "I am glad you are alright. Good job Vivi." He whispered in relief and feeling proud of her bravery.

She smiled and nodded her head, thankful that Obi was safe and standing with her now. Vivi then looked back at the bride in confusion. The crowd was having the same thoughts as well as their eyes went from Shirayuki to the altar where the bride stood holding hands with Jun.

"If Shirayuki is over there, then who are you?" The queen asked.

The bride then unveiled her face to everyone's shock and surprise. Princess Milya looked back towards her mother with determined green eyes. She stood there steadfast with Jun beside her in encouragement. The queen couldn't believe that her small daughter seemed so much taller and stronger than before. It was as if her spirit had freed from its protective shell.

"No. This can't be true." Renalia whispered as she fell back on her seat in consternation, feeling control slip away from her grasp. "My plans are ruined."

She then saw Shirayuki approach and stand before the queen holding hands with Zen. Milya came to stand beside Shirayuki as both princesses faced the queen together in resolute.

"Mother what you did was wrong. What were your intentions by marrying Shirayuki to Jun?" Milya gently asked as she placed her hand onto one of her mother's hand.

The queen stared at both girls. Shocked, she suddenly saw Ayra's spirit standing before her with a smile on her face. Her presence could be felt within the two princesses, as their strong-willed nature and tenacious emerald eyes were intent to make things right with the queen. After all they were family.

"You belong here Shirayuki, in the kingdom with us. You were not supposed to leave Akigaya, like your mother. No one was supposed to leave me here alone." The queen softly spoke as tears slowly streamed down her face.

Ayra was a free spirited girl that loved to explore and bend the rules, under their fathers' watchful eyes, Ayra felt suffocated in Akigaya. Unlike her sister, Renalia was always the obedient daughter that followed rules, but she had realized how her sister struggled to free herself despite her smiles and cheerfulness. Renalia had promised back then that the day she became queen she would create an Akigaya that Ayra would want to live and one day come back. But time made Renalia bitter as Ayra never returned or sent word, and her heart became lonely, never letting go of the past.

"I am not my mother, and even if I were my mother, she would have been upset if you trapped her." Shirayuki began speaking as Renalia began to understand why Ayra left in the first place. "I can tell you that she lived her life to the fullest and most importantly on her own terms." Shirayuki finished as she placed her hand on top her aunt's free hand.

"I believe aunt Ayra made her own choices with no regrets." Spoke Milya. "Besides mother you were never alone."

The queen saw Ayra's spirit nod her head and give her a wide smile as realization dawned into her. Renalia was never alone. She could always find Ayra in her daughter, in Akigaya, and most importantly in her heart. She could almost hear Ayra's laughter echo inside her ears. Ayra's spirit gave her usual cheerful smile, letting her know that she had always been watching from above, and that it was time for Renalia to live in the present rather regret the past. The queen gazed at Milya and Shirayuki before squeezing their hands tightly. She had done a grave mistake. How could she hurt her family so blindly?

"Please forgive me." Renalia begged in remorse.

Both princesses gently smiled back seeing the change in the queen's eyes. "We forgive you."

She felt the warmth of her sister embrace her as the two girls gave the queen a hug. It was the same feeling she felt when Ayra would always come to cheer her up whenever she felt upset or lonely. Tears began to stream down her face once again as she tightly circled her arms around the girls and for the first time in a long time, she felt at home. Her heart eased in happiness and warmth.

After the ordeal, everything had returned to normal. Vivi and Mitsuhide were welcomed back into the kingdom of Akigaya as they joined the rest of the group in the mansion. The royal counselors, the advisors, and knights profusely apologized to the group, who forgave them without any offense. The queen had then requested Zen's presence as both of them sat in her study room, accompanied by Shirayuki who sat beside Zen on the sofa.

"I want to sincerely apologize to you Prince Zen. I did not intend to offend you or the Kingdom of Clarines with my horrendous plans." Started Renalia as she gave him an apologetic bow.

Zen nodded his head in understanding, "I accept your apologies, but most importantly you have already asked Shirayuki for her forgiveness."

"Queen Renalia." Shirayuki began but the queen interrupted and then corrected.

"Please call me aunt, after all we are family."

Shirayuki smiled happily, "Aunt, if you could please listen to my intentions."

The queen nodded her head with a smile, "I believe you don't want to remain here in the Kingdom of Akigaya."

"That is correct." Shirayuki started, "But there is a reason for that. I want to continue being a royal pharmacist in the Kingdom of Clarines and serve Prince Zen."

The queen then looked at her in disbelief, "You would rather be a pharmacist than a princess?"

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yes, because that is where home is for me, standing beside Prince Zen."

Zen then grabbed Shirayuki's hand tightly and faced the queen formerly, "Queen Renalia, I would like to inform you that I intend to make Shirayuki my wife soon."

The queen sat there flabbergasted as she looked into the couple's bright glowing eyes. She noticed for the first time the love and affection they held for each other and realized how blindly she had blocked that from her view. It was very clear now that Zen regarded Shirayuki to the utmost respect and Shirayuki felt the same way back. It was no wonder he had returned to Akigaya and acted so strongly back in the great hall in regards to the wedding. It was all for his love.

Shirayuki's cheeks blushed as she added, "It would be an honor if you could give us your blessing aunt."

The queen couldn't help but to smile in gratefulness, "By the contrary Shirayuki, it is my honor that I can see you together with a splendid and honorable man."

Zen and Shirayuki smiled at the acceptance and both bowed slightly in gratitude. It meant a lot to Shirayuki that her aunt was accepting her choices and the path she was paving for herself. She felt relieved that now she could truly stand by Zen's side with one less obstacle.

As the couple left the study room, they found Jun and Milya waiting outside for their turn to talk to the queen. Milya smiled to see both Zen and Shirayuki happily reunited together as she came to hug her cousin tightly.

"I am glad it all worked out." Milya spoke.

"You were really my strength back there Milya. Thank you." Shirayuki replied as she gave her cousin one last squeeze before letting go.

"You are one cunning girl." Zen spoke as he looked at Milya with a grin.

She laughed, "I am just glad you didn't hurt my mother."

Zen then felt guilty in losing his temper, "I must have shocked you back there."

Milya just shook her head laughing, "It's understandable. Sometimes people do crazy things when they are in love." She then quickly glanced at Jun and Shirayuki understood what she meant.

Renalia saw Jun and Milya enter the study room and take a seat before her on the same sofa where Shirayuki and Zen had sat a few minutes ago. The queen looked at her daughter in great guilt as she began to speak.

"Forgive me Milya, your marriage to Advisor Jun is irreversible."

Milya replied the queen calmly, "Mother I am okay with this marriage."

"What?" The queen asked as she stared at Milya in confusion, so did Jun, as he looked sideways at Milya.

"Unless of course Advisor Jun does not agree." Milya quickly spoke as her cheeks slightly turned pink and started feeling nervous.

Jun looked at the queen and gave a slight bow, "I consent to this arrangement as well."

The queen smiled and sincerely spoke, "You are a very good man Jun. I was right in picking you for the position of the prince. Please forgive me for this terrible ordeal. I leave my daughter's happiness in your hands."

Jun smiled, "Thank you my queen, it will be my honor."

"Since both are in agreement, the least I can do now is to have a real wedding celebration."

Milya smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you mother."

"Anything for you Milya, my dear." The queen spoke looking at her still feeling a bit regrettable that this occurred.

Milya saw the remorse in her eyes and spoke, "Don't worry mother I am happy."

Jun and Milya left the queen's study room and together walked down the empty corridor in silence. They were both in thoughts and feeling a bit awkward because right now, even if it wasn't announced to the public, they were officially husband and wife. They both began to speak at the same time and stopped at the same time realizing that one of them wanted to speak. Jun and Milya looked at each other uneasily and briefly laughed.

"I really meant what I said to my mother back there in the room." Milya started, "I am really, truly, greatly happy." She finished as her cheeks began to blush.

Jun sighed in relief as he gently lifted her face with his finger in order to clearly look into her eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am right now Milya."

Her heart jolted as she could see his grey eyes glowing with love. He stared at her with so much adoration that she was startled. Milya had never seen those emotions present in Jun before and couldn't believe it was all directed to her.

"When did you feel this way towards me?" Milya asked in disbelief as tears began to roll down her eyes.

Jun smiled at her, "Even before I became an advisor." He answered as he gently wiped away the tears with his finger. "Now I can answer your question as to why I wanted to be a royal counselor. It was so that I could have a small chance of marrying you someday in the future."

Her heart squeezed as she understood why he was so persistent in becoming a counselor. It was for her sake that Jun stopped being a knight and dedicated countless amount of hours and effort to his studies. Even at times cutting back hours of sleep to catch up with the subject as he had started late compared to the other pupils.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing down from her eyes. "So it was mutual." Milya gladly spoke in great happiness and realization.

Jun felt his heart race when he heard her words, "What do you mean?"

Milya softly laughed, "You had no clue, but I fell in love with you ever since the day we met."

Jun's heart squeezed in joy and he couldn't help but to lean forward and kiss her fervently.

He pulled away as he saw her cheeks burn red, "You married me because it was your wish." Jun understood now that Milya knew exactly what she was doing when she switched places with Shirayuki and became his bride instead.

"Yes, I wanted to be your wife." Milya replied, "Back in the great hall, you knew it was me didn't you Jun?"

Jun nodded his head, "Yes. I knew it was your hand I was holding. After all we were childhood friends for more than two decades. I would have known it was you no matter what."

They smiled at each other knowing their hearts were in sync and their true feelings and emotions were finally known to each other.

To everyone's surprise and great delight, Princess Milya and Jun's wedding was announced the next day. The whole kingdom seemed to have stopped and focused on preparing for the wedding celebration. The main terrace was transformed into a beautiful outdoor wedding venue fit for a princess. The queen did not hesitate to splurge on the decoration, the food, and especially on Milya's wedding dress. Everything was perfect and everything was lively. This was Akigaya's way of having a wedding, with all the townspeople gathered around the terrace to witness this joyous occasion.

Milya held Shirayuki's hand as they were waiting a few feet away from the terrace at an area hidden away from the view of the crowd. In a few minutes she was going to be heading down the aisle to marry Jun for the second time. Although this time she was feeling very nervous and giddy, because this was her own wedding.

"Don't forget to breath Milya." Shirayuki soothed her cousin as Milya nodded her head and breathed nervously. Shirayuki laughed and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful Milya."

Milya smiled back and hugged her, "I don't think this would have been possible if we hadn't met each other. Thank you my dearest cousin." Shirayuki held her tighter.

Zen then appeared to take Shirayuki to their seats before the wedding march began to play, accompanied by the chirps of the Aki birds, who were perched on the trees above. Everyone looked in awe as Milya emerged and walked down the aisle in her gorgeous traditional Akigaya wedding dress that was elegantly ornamented with gold threads. Her long veil that covered her face was sheer, allowing everyone to see Milya's happiness glow on her beautiful face. When her emerald eyes spotted Jun, she noticed how different he looked. It was not only because of the elegant white outfit he was wearing, but the look and glow in his grey eyes. She couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

Jun waited in anticipation as she finally reached him. He in turn offered his hand. Milya took it without any hesitation before she was led to the altar and the priest made them husband and wife.

The celebration was joyous as the crowd danced, ate, and drank to their hearts content. The queen watched as Milya and Jun danced together all night long, never leaving each others side. She then realized that it was true love that they were feeling, and the guilt disappeared to be replaced by happiness and content that her daughter found someone special. Renalia's eyes then fell upon Shirayuki and Zen, who were also dancing among the crowd, and saw how they were truly happy and in love as well. Her heart found itself at ease.

Milya laughed as Jun spun her around and then brought her closer to him. "Now that I am a prince, I don't need to hold back."

Milya looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you I love you how many times I want." Jun spoke with a smile, making Milya fervently blush.

Their statues had held them back from their emotions since the beginning, but now there were no more obstacles. They did not need to be cautious around each other, especially Jun, who had struggled to reach this one goal that now was finally accomplished.

"Then remind me every single day." Milya spoke as she smiled joyfully.

Jun dipped her and planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you."

The crowd whistled and cheered. Milya blushed as Jun brought her back to her feet. She then quickly in turn tipped toed forward and dared to return his kiss. He looked at her in surprise as his cheeks turned bright red. Everyone also surprised by the princess' action, cheered again but louder.

Milya chuckled before smiling beautifully back at him, "I love you too, my dear husband."

 _ **tbc**_


	13. Standing with You

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, sorry for the late update. I am almost done unpacking and arranging my room. I finally got to type this chapter down as soon as I got my desk and computer unpacked and assembled in my room. So this is it! The final chapter!

Special shout out the following lovely and amazing readers:

 _Stuntman W: Thank you so much for the review :) You make me blush with your compliment! I am glad you liked the rescue scene. Enjoy this update!_

 _FairyTailBookworm: Thank you for the long review once again! I am super happy you enjoyed the cute moments between Milya x Jun and Shirayuki x Zen, they were my favorite parts to write! Ah I understand that it might seemed rushed, might also be because I was busy packing and trying to clean my room for moving. But I am glad that at least you got to enjoy some of the moment with the queen (hopefully you don't hate her anymore), the moment Zen saving Shirayuki, and Jun x Milya :-) Thank you for your support and I hope you like this chapter as well!_

 _Mkchief34: Thank you for reading and leaving me a review :)_

 _cherry121201: Thank you very much for the compliment *blush* I will try not to argue with my mom, I know it was my fault for procrastinating, and thank you for the advice :-)_

 _Inspiring lights: hahaha, your reaction is just priceless! I want to tackle you and hug you too for the support you have given me! I hope your mom doesn't stay mad for too long ;p Thanks for the compliment and for the long review. I am super happy you enjoyed the 'rescue' scene and the moments with Jun and Milya! I just moved in and managed to get my computer set up, so I hope this isn't too late of an update! Enjoy :-)_

 _Guest: I'm glad you feel differently towards the queen :-) ohhh that is a good idea, I might take that into account. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!_

I really appreciate the support and reviews! Enjoy the last chapter to this story.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Standing with You  
**

It was one in the morning when the wedding celebration had finally came to an end. Everyone was feeling exhausted as they had all started early in the morning and had no breaks in between, but it was all worth it when they got to see Milya and Jun happily married. Even though feeling drained, Shirayuki still laid in her bed wide awake, unable to sleep. She felt overwhelmed with all the things that had happened in such a short period of time.

Sighing, Shirayuki sat up on her bed and saw that it was two in the morning. She gave up on sleeping and decided to take a stroll. Shirayuki grabbed a light coat and opened her bedroom door, at the same time another door opened. To her surprise she saw Zen step out, who was also surprised in seeing her still awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" Zen asked as he approached her.

Shirayuki smiled, "No."

He nodded his head in understanding. "The same thing. Do you want to take a stroll outside on the terrace?"

She chuckled, "You read my mind."

Zen smiled, "I'll grab my jacket and be right back."

The couple soon found themselves walking hand in hand outside in the chilly night. The wedding decoration was still up on the terrace, including the incandescent small lights that made the sky look like it was filled with stars. Both were conscious of each others warmth and presence as they aimlessly walked around with no certain destination. Zen then gently brought her hand to his lips and planted a kiss. Shirayuki looked up and saw his eyes soften and tears somehow emerged from her eyes.

"What's wrong Shirayuki?" Zen asked feeling a bit worried.

She just shook her head feeling silly, "I don't know why, but I just don't want to be apart from you anymore."

Zen's heart squeezed tightly as he gently brought her into his warm arms and enveloped her delicate figure. "I couldn't sleep thinking the same thing." He confessed, "Yesterday I felt my world fall apart the minute I knew you were taken away from me. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

Shirayuki felt his jaw clench as his arms protectively brought her closer to him. Their hearts were feeling the same emotions and beating the same rhythm.

"I really love you." She found herself whispering.

Zen's heart rushed as he gently stepped back and wiped her tears away with his fingers. She then saw Zen kneel down on one knee, "Shirayuki I vow to protect you and to never make you feel sad ever again. I want you by my side forever. Please be my wife."

Shirayuki stood there stunned, even though she knew that this was going to eventually happen, she didn't expect him to propose so soon. Her heart beat faster as his blue eyes gazed at her adoringly. Shirayuki's tears began to flow again as she smiled beautifully at him.

"Yes Zen. I will be your wife and I promise to always stand by your side." She answered before circling her arms around him and hugging him in happiness.

"I love you." Zen whispered into her ears feeling overjoyed.

Zen then lifted her up and twirled her around, as he couldn't contain the feelings of elation taking over him. Shirayuki laughed. Slowly he came to a stop as he looked into her glowing emerald eyes that spoke of love. His eyes reflected back the same feelings as he leaned down and caught her sweet lips. Shirayuki pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and leaving both out of air when they pulled back smiling.

"You are forever mine now." Zen spoke possessively as he kissed her once again.

The couple stayed on the terrace, sitting at a bench snuggled together, until the sun rose. They then returned to the mansion still feeling wide-awake and jubilant. Zen and Shirayuki were the first at the breakfast table when everyone else joined in and were surprised to see them so happy and alert that early morning.

"What happened to you both?" Obi commented as he walked in the dinning room and suppressed a yawn, "Did you guys make out or something?" He teased with a grin.

Zen and Shirayuki looked at each other and laughed, "You can say that." Zen smirked back at Obi who looked surprised that he failed to embarrass them both.

Obi's eyes suddenly opened wide in realization, "You finally did it, didn't you master?"

Zen looked at Obi and nodded his head. Both friends looked at each others eyes in content. As a knight and especially as a friend, Obi couldn't help but to smile back in great joy to such great news.

Obi bowed down. "It is going to be my pleasure and honor to protect and serve Shirayuki as the future princess of Clarines."

Everyone in the room quickly looked at the couple in surprise and shock. Zen and Shirayuki now began to feel embarrassed but still overjoyed to be sharing this news with their close friends.

"What? Are you both now engaged?" Spoke Vivi surprised and excited.

"It's about time." Kiki smiled in satisfaction and joy, knowing how much they had been waiting for this big announcement to happen.

"It has been a long time coming." Mitsuhide spoke in contentment.

"Shirayuki, I am so happy for you!" Milya spoke as she came and hugged her cousin tightly.

"Shirayuki." Spoke Renalia as she entered the dining room. A few of them looked at the queen in apprehension, but they all smiled as the queen's brown eyes softened. "Congratulations. I am very happy for you." Spoke Renalia sincerely.

Breakfast turned out to be a joyous meal. The queen had also begun to open up, transforming the atmosphere in the room to be more comfortable. Renalia was slowly learning not to be so uptight and allow the young adults to make their choices, after all that was what Ayra wanted and wished for. To live your life freely and to the fullest. Renalia was beginning to comprehend what it meant to live her life with no regrets.

Zen, Vivi, and Mitsuhide decided to stay until the end of the month with Shirayuki. It seemed Zen wasn't willing to leave Akigaya without her by his side. As for Shirayuki she was still taking her lessons with Milya and pharmacist Sho at the main hospital. In one of the lessons Renalia had come down to observe the two princesses. She couldn't help but notice how focused the girls were and how much they seemed to enjoy the subject. Renalia herself felt very curious as she watched and felt the urge to join the experiment taking place in the room.

"Ah Renalia!" Spoke Sho as he appeared carrying some books. "It's rare to see you here."

Renalia greeted Sho with a small bow. After all he was one of her father's best friend, and a respected person in Akigaya. Sho knew Renalia since the day she was born, and she recalled that he would give her and Ayra biology and herbology lessons. Those lessons were always very interesting and fun, especially when she and Ayra would go down to the forest to explore. She wondered why she had ever stopped taking the lessons in the first place.

"Do you care to join us?" Sho spoke as he stepped into the room calling Shirayuki and Milya's attention.

The princesses then noticed Renalia as they smiled. "Come in mother!" Milya spoke happily as she came to grab her by the hand.

"I must not interrupt your lessons." Renalia reasoned, but Milya wouldn't let her mother go.

"Please aunt, it would be fun to have you join us today." Shirayuki insisted as she made room for her to join at the table.

"You always had a knack for herbology Renalia." Sho spoke with a knowing smile on his face.

Renalia looked at all their insisting eyes and gave in. Besides today she had some spare time to spend with her daughter and niece. It wouldn't hurt to have some bonding time. To Renalia's great surprise and fun they had stayed past the lesson time and into the late afternoon. Everyone was having a great time and Renalia got to learn more about both girls, especially Shirayuki.

"You would have made your mother very proud." Renalia acknowledged as she learned how skilled, patient, and caring Shirayuki was.

Shirayuki looked at her aunt and smiled gratefully, feeling her heart squeeze in content that she had finally got to show her aunt a part of who she was.

Zen, Obi, Vivi, and Linna showed up carrying food. They had figured that they would forget about eating if they didn't bring them dinner. Renalia stayed for a few minutes before retrieving and leaving the group to enjoy the rest of their time together.

"Vivi I was considering in offering you a training position in Clarines Knight Academy." Spoke Zen as he finished his meal.

Vivi looked up surprised. She immediately looked at Linna who smiled at her and nodded her head in encouragement. She then gazed at Obi who grinned back proudly at her.

"It would be my honor!" Vivi exclaimed excitedly to have such a great opportunity.

Zen chuckled, "I thought you were going to ask me for more time to think."

Vivi smiled, "Of course I will miss my friends and family here in Akigaya, but my goal was always to be a great aide to my master."

Vivi then looked at Shirayuki kindly and realized that she wanted to be able to protect her dear princess from any danger. Vivi wished to be more skilled and wanted to advance and become more reliable so that she could protect the people that she loved.

"I will be counting on you to continue to be my aide outside of Akigaya." Shirayuki spoke.

Vivi nodded her head, "It will be my honor princess to keep serving you."

Zen then looked at Linna, "My offer extends to you as well if you ever wish to come to Clarines."

Linna bowed her head, but they knew her answer. Linna's place was here beside Milya. "Thank you for your offer Prince Zen."

"Milya." Shirayuki then spoke thoughtfully, "You are always welcome to come to Clarines to expand your knowledge if you ever wish to do so someday."

Milya smiled gratefully as she grabbed Shirayuki's hand tightly, "I will consider that."

"Clarines will always welcome you Milya." Zen spoke and Milya nodded her head in understanding and great appreciation.

When finally they left the main hospital, it was already dark. Vivi pulled Obi back from the group as they walked slower, allowing the rest to move ahead. Obi looked at her nervous eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"I hope you don't mind me joining the academy in Clarines." Vivi started unsure if this was the future Obi also wished for them.

"Why would I mind?" Obi spoke, "Now I get to see you everyday."

Vivi looked up into his caring eyes and sighed in relief, "You are also the reason why I said yes to Prince Zen."

Obi nodded his head, "I am glad you accepted, because if you hadn't, I think I would have kidnapped you."

Vivi fervently blushed as he chuckled at her reaction. He took her into his arms and hugged her tightly making her heart beat faster. "I am so happy Obi." She spoke as she embraced him back.

Obi smiled, inwardly thanking Zen and knowing that he did this for his sake. Zen really meant it that he would guarantee his happiness and Obi couldn't be more grateful for his friendship with the prince.

Time flew by and soon it was the end of the month. Shirayuki stood at the terrace with Zen by her side as they looked at the huge amount of people gathered to say goodbye to the princess. Holly had showed up as well and presented Shirayuki with a crown of flowers that was placed on the princess's head. Holly was sobbing before her mother took her away.

Milya was also in tears. She hugged her cousin tightly as Shirayuki soothed her. "You must come see me." Milya nodded her head and smiled knowing how much she would miss her presence.

"Take care of yourself and don't forget to write to me often." Milya spoke before she stepped back to stand beside Jun.

"You will be greatly missed Shirayuki." Spoke Renalia as she approached and gave her niece a hug, which Shirayuki returned warmly, "I am glad you came. Know that Akigaya will always welcome you home."

The Aki birds chirped and music played as Zen helped Shirayuki mount the Aki bird that would be flying them to the tunnel where the horses awaited. She waved goodbye and saw all of the happy faces gazing back at her. Shirayuki felt lucky, she had truly gained more than she had expected in Akigaya.

"I will miss you all. It has been an honor." Shirayuki spoke before she waved goodbye and the crowd cheered back.

The Aki birds opened their wings and took flight. It was time to leave and head back home to Clarines.

…

Zen and Shirayuki stood side by side before Izana in his study room. The minute they arrived in Clarines they had went straight to the castle to make their presence known to the king. He sat there with his usual expression on his face as he took the note on his desk and read it out loud.

"An urgent matter has occurred and I must delay my return to Clarines." Izana read the note that Zen had sent back with the knights and the carriage. "And what urgent matter was this that you prolonged your stay for two more weeks?"

Zen answered without hesitation, "I went back to propose to Shirayuki. We are now engaged and I wish you to honor us with your blessings brother."

Izana's eyes looked back wide in shock. He looked at Zen's serious expression and burst out laughing. Shirayuki gazed at Zen in confusion but saw that he was also perplexed by his brother's rare reaction. They waited as his laughter died down and he smiled back at the young couple.

"You will be married in a week. How does that sound?" Izana spoke as he leaned back on his seat, feeling pleased that Zen had finally took the plunge.

The couple stood there paralyzed in disbelief, were they hearing him right? Tears unexpectedly streamed down from Shirayuki's eyes as she quickly tried wiping them away with her hands. Zen smiled at her reaction and offered her his handkerchief, which she took. Shirayuki then addressed Izana with a beautiful smile he hadn't seen before.

"Thank you King Izana, I feel really blessed."

Izana in return gave her a rare smile, "You earned it Shirayuki."

Zen held Shirayuki's hand and squeezed it, as they both were overwhelmed with joy to hear those words. Shirayuki was finally acknowledged and accepted to be Zen's wife and the princess of Clarines. Her efforts and dedication had finally paid off. They had been through so much together and their affection for each other only grew stronger each passing month. The path that they decided to walk together hand in hand had finally reached it's final destination. Zen couldn't hold back his urge to kiss Shirayuki's cheek. Shirayuki fervently blushed in reply.

Izana chuckled, "If you were going to do that then please leave the room already."

Zen grinned before bowing to his brother who grinned back.

"Thank you brother."

The announcement of Prince Zen and Shirayuki's marriage spread like wildfire throughout the kingdom of Clarines and its neighboring kingdoms. Everyone was sending out their congratulations to the young couple and was preparing their journey to attend the royal wedding. This was an immense occasion and no amount of money was going to be spared on this wedding. The wedding was going to take place at the same church where Izana was crowned king. All the preparations were carefully being made so that everything would turn out perfect. The whole world had their eyes on Clarines.

Zen looked at his own reflection on the mirror and couldn't help but to feel very nervous. He took one of the pins with his shaking hands and was unable to place it on his clothing. Mitsuhide grabbed the pin from his hands.

"Let me." He spoke and Zen turned to face him. "Please don't faint in the middle of the ceremony." Mitsuhide joked as he finished placing the pin.

Zen chuckled, feeling that that might just happen, "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and it is finally here."

Mitsuhide smiled and saw that the young boy he had met years ago was now standing in front of him as a grown man. "I am very happy that you found Shirayuki. I can now rest assured that you will be in good hands."

Zen smiled knowing that Mitsuhide had always concerned himself with his well-being and happiness. It was truly a joyous occasion for him to witness his master finally getting ready to marry a special girl.

"Thank you Mitsuhide. I hope I will be witnessing your wedding very soon too." Zen grinned making Mitsuhide blush, as he thought of Kiki in a wedding dress.

Zen then excited his room with Mitsuhide to the adjacent waiting room. Obi, Vivi, and Kiki were there as well, dressed in their formal attires. They were not in their uniforms because today they were attending as special guests and friends.

"Looking good there master." Spoke Obi surprised to see Zen look very handsome in his grand attire.

"I can't believe how many people are here today." Spoke Vivi as she had seen the crowd outside and still more arriving before she had entered the castle. "This is ten times bigger than the crowd in Akigaya."

Kiki smiled, "They are all here to bless and witness their beloved prince getting married."

"Oh I see you are ready." Spoke Izana as he walked into the waiting room.

"Brother." Zen spoke and everyone bowed his or her heads in respect.

"This is going to be an interesting wedding." Izana started, "Not only will we be seeing more people with red-hair, but also Shirayuki will be escorted down the aisle by her aunt."

Zen nodded his head, "Yes. Not very traditional I suppose."

Izana grinned, "I guess you and Shirayuki were never adhered to tradition."

He chuckled, "I hope you enjoy the wedding brother."

"Of course." Izana spoke, "After all I get to see my little brother smile more than usual. If you would excuse me, I am going to join mother at the church. See you in a few minutes."

Izana left and Zen began to feel nervous again as he realized that it was indeed in a few more minutes until his wedding would begin. They were then informed that Zen was to head to the church as well and the next thing he knew he was standing near the altar in the presence of hundreds of people inside the church and thousands more outside the church. His nervousness began to build in anticipation and his heart wouldn't stop beating fast. He looked towards his side to see Obi and Mitsuhide smiling encouraging at him and his eyes traveled up to the box where Izana sat looking at him with a small smile. Zen then looked at the doors and heard the organ begin playing the wedding song. Everyone stood up. His heart jolted.

There at the entrance stood Shirayuki in the most impressive, embellished, white wedding dress seen in Clarines, but her dress didn't compare to the look of happiness on her beautiful face. Her red hair stood out like always, but it was beautifully styled with delicate ornaments to match her attire. Overall, Shirayuki was simply stunning.

The nervousness that Zen was feeling was quickly replaced by a sense of calmness once he laid his eyes on his bride. Zen was breathless at the site of her walking towards him with Renalia on her side. The guests were transfixed as well, as they looked in awe and admiration towards Shirayuki.

"Take good care of her." Renalia spoke to Zen as he came to take his bride once they reached the front.

"Rest assured that I am always going to protect her." Zen replied and Renalia smiled in comfort.

Zen felt Shirayuki's hand tremble in nervousness as he squeezed her hand gently in assurance. She looked into his blue eyes and her nervousness easily slipped away. They smiled at each other joyously, knowing that from today onward they were finally going to be husband and wife, and that was all that truly mattered.

 ** _The end. Epilogue coming soon ;-)  
_**


	14. Epilogue: The Princes

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, how are you doing? I have finally got my room set up and I have unpacked most of my belongings. My room doesn't seem like a mess anymore and I am free to write this epilogue :) In this epilogue there is a time skip and there is no particular reason why I did that. I just wrote what came to my head and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

One last shout out to the following lovely and amazing people:

 _MugetsuIchigo: Yep there is a time skip :D Thank you for reading and for your review!_

 _FairyTailBookworm: It has been a pleasure to have you as a reader and thank you for all the compliments! I am so happy that you like all the fluffs, cause sometimes I am not sure if its too much or too less, but it's good to know that you enjoy it! Yes, I planned to have the queen like that, but I needed her to be 'evil' for just a bit to create a twist :D I'm relieved you liked Izana, I wasn't sure how to approach him, so I'm glad that it was okay! Thank you so much for following my story this far, and yes I did have a lot of fun writing this and have enjoyed reading every single review you have written! *Hugs* Enjoy the epilogue :-)_

 _Mkchief34: Thank you for the compliment :-)_

 _Guest: I'm happy you liked the last chapter! Thank you for following my story up until now, it has been a pleasure reading your reviews! Nope this isn't a canon, I would die of happiness if it was ;)_

 _Inspiring Light: Hahaha, your reviews always brings a smile to my face because of your reactions! Thank you so much for reading my story until the end! I am so happy you liked how it ended and also how Izana reacted. I wasn't sure how to approach him, but I am glad it was okay. Your compliments for the proposal and wedding left me blushing :) It has been a pleasure having you as a reader. I always looked forward in reading your long reviews so don't need to apologize. *Hugs* Thank you for making this a fun writing experience for me and for your constant encouragements! Enjoy the epilogue!_

*I might find time to add a few side stories, so any special requests will be considered.*

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Epilogue: The Princes  
**

The fourteen years old prince, with strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes, was truly loved by everyone. Even though he was a bit of a rascal at times, he brought smiles to everyone's face no matter the circumstances, and that even applied to his uncle, King Izana. The young prince couldn't help suppress his adventurous and mischievous nature, after all he inherited that from his parents.

Although today seemed to be an ordinary day like any other, the prince was particular excited with the arrival of a special guest. His cousin from Akigaya was arriving to Clarines with his parents, Queen Milya and King Jun. The two princes being the same age were best of friends, and they always looked forward to every summer and holidays when they reunited and got to spend time together.

"Rin you will chock if you don't eat slower." Spoke Izana as he watched his nephew gulp down his toast and reach for his orange juice.

Rin Wistaria finished swallowing his breakfast before giving his uncle a bright smile, "I'm all done. I'll be heading out now."

Izana chuckled at his antics as he watched the young boy get up from his chair.

"Rin there you are. You are up early today." Spoke a familiar caring voice.

Rin turned to see his mother, Shirayuki with his three years old little sister as they both made across the dinning room. He made his way to his mother and kissed her cheek in greeting and then he gently caressed his sister's smiling face. The three years old with light pink hair and blue eyes, stretched her little hands out and Rin immediately took her into his arms. Shirayuki smiled at how good Rin was with his little sister and at times very protective as well.

Rin twirled his sister around playfully, "Good morning Hannie." He greeted as she delightfully giggled back.

"Again!" Hannie spoke and Rin complied.

"Rin did you finish your breakfast?" Asked Shirayuki as she saw his empty plate and glass.

"Within seconds in fact." Izana answered with a grin and Shirayuki sighed with a soft smile.

"Good morning." Greeted Zen as he entered the dinning room, bringing a smile to both girls.

Zen kissed Shirayuki on her cheek as Hannie stretched her hands out for her father. He took his daughter in his arms as she hugged tightly around him. Zen then disheveled his son's hair and Rin smiled at his dad before nudging him away with a grin.

"This is rare." Spoke Zen to his son, "You are usually the last one to wake up."

"I got somewhere I want to be." Rin explained.

Shirayuki and Zen smiled knowingly before they replied at the same time, "Please be careful."

Rin smirked, "You know I always am." He then turned and ran out of the room.

"Should I call Obi?" Shirayuki asked worriedly as she looked at her husband.

Zen only chuckled, "Don't we always?"

…

"Prince Rin! I found you!" Spoke a thirteen years old girl from the balcony as she spotted the prince on top of the nearby tree.

Rin smiled at the red-haired girl with bright yellow eyes. She was wearing her knight apprentice uniform and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Good morning Annie." Rin greeted as he stood up on the branch.

"Good morning prince." Annie answered back as she climbed the railing and made an attempt to jump onto the tree.

Unfortunately she didn't make it to the branch, causing Rin to quickly react and jump forward to rescue her. Rin landed on his feet with Annie in his arms. The girl blushed, feeling conscious of his warmth and her position.

"Even though your parents are royal knights Obi and Vivi, you are still very clumsy aren't you Annie?" He chuckled amusedly. "Please be more careful."

"I will try my best master." Annie replied embarrassed as she was training hard to become a knight and secretly hoping that one day she could be Rin's official aide.

"How many times have I told you, it's Rin." The prince spoke with a grin, "Aren't we childhood friends?"

Annie nodded her head in understanding as her cheeks flushed even harder when he looked at her eyes. Rin then placed her down on her feet.

"Today is the beginning of summer." Rin spoke, as Annie suddenly looked up with her eyes bright, knowing what that meant.

"Prince Nol is coming!" She exclaimed, remembering that her other childhood friend was scheduled to arrive in a few more hours. "Was that why you were looking out on the tree?"

"Actually I was planning to head out of the castle to greet him at the front gates, but you came before I could do that." Rin explained.

Annie laughed, knowing that Rin was always exploring Clarines without anyone's knowledge of him sneaking out of the castle. It was getting harder for her to sometimes follow him around, but she knew that Rin would make himself visible in order for her to catch up with his pace. He was even getting good at hiding and avoiding being caught by Kiki and Mitsuhide, but Annie had a feeling that her father, Obi, was always watching and knew of his whereabouts.

"Do you want to tag along?" Rin then suggested.

Although she knew that they shouldn't be doing this, Annie felt tempted and nodded her head in excitement. She always loved going exploring with her childhood friend and having fun. Rin led the way as they quickly sneaked out of the castle and into the town of Clarines. The place was crowded as usual with vendors and visitors all around the world. They spotted some red-hair people as well. Now that the kingdom of Akigaya and the kingdom of Clarines have establish connections, people with red-hair was not as unusual as years ago. Annie did not know what it was like to have to hide her red-hair from view.

As they made their way through the market place, Annie was having difficulties in catching up, as the prince was swiftly making his way around the crowd. Her yellow eyes kept on his figure that was a few feet away, but when a big man crossed her path Annie lost sight of the prince. She looked around searchingly as she quickly moved forward confused to where she should go.

Annie then felt his familiar hand grab hers as her eyes looked sideways to find Rin smiling.

"Come on this way." Rin spoke as he held her hand, making her softly blush.

They took a shortcut through the alleyway and around the residential area and to the town square. Rin then sat Annie on the fountain, as she looked at him questioningly.

"Wait here." He instructed before retrieving.

Annie watched as he walked into a bakery and a few minutes later he came back with some pastries. He handed her the food as Annie smiled, loving this part of Rin. He might be mischievous, but Rin was a caring prince that was always friendly to his friends and even at times to strangers, just like his parents. He was very observant as well, making Annie wonder when he had noticed that she hadn't had breakfast. The food smelled delicious and she quickly took a bite. She finished within seconds and her eyes then noticed that Rin was observing her in amusement.

Annie blushed as she quickly offered the other pastry, "I'm sorry, do you want to have some?"

Rin chuckled as he lowered down and took a bite of the pastry that Annie held with her hands. Her cheeks blushed even harder as his face was inches away from her face. His emerald eyes looked into her blue eyes with a twinkle before he pulled back and stood straight again. Annie felt her heart unexpectedly squeeze in surprise. Was he teasing her?

"Is that the prince?" Annie and Rin caught a group of girls whispering as they observed him carefully from afar.

Annie stood up to protect Rin from the crowd, but before anything could happen, Rin took her hand once again and quickly ran off. They saw that the girls attempted to follow, but failed to catch up. The prince knew Clarines like the back of his hands as he led Annie through the alleyways that quickly took them to other parts of the town within minutes. Soon the pair was in front of the kingdom gates.

"The carriage should be here soon." Spoke Rin as he waited in anticipation.

They then suddenly felt a strong gust of wind and their eyes immediately went up to see an Aki bird floating above them. Rin smiled knowing exactly who it was as the rider appeared looking down at them with a bright smile.

"Oi Nol!" Rin called to his cousin who had bright red hair and identical emerald green eyes as his.

"Oi Rin!" He called back as he quickly landed the Aki bird before his childhood friends.

Nol dismounted the bird and quickly went to greet his cousin as they were both happy and excited to see each other. Annie approached to greet her friend as well, who seemed to have grown a few inches taller than the last time they saw him.

"Prince Nol, I hope you had a pleasant trip." Annie spoke as Nol looked at her with a grin.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Nol?" He replied and then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek in greeting, making her blush and step back.

"Nol!" She exclaimed in embarrassment at his teasing.

Nol laughed, "That was for not calling me by my name only."

"Come on Nol." Spoke Rin excitedly. "Let's race back to the castle from here."

Nol nodded his head, "Sure. How about the winner gets one wish granted by the loser."

Rin agreed, "That sounds interesting. We have a deal."

Nol then looked at Annie, "Are you ready to race?"

Annie looked worriedly back, "Wait this isn't fair! You know I am not as fast as you both."

"How about we give you a few minutes head start?" Rin suggested.

Annie looked at both boys teasing emerald eyes and felt determined to win. One way or another Annie was always being pulled into their games. She wouldn't allow them to make fun of her anymore. Although Annie wasn't too hopeful, since she almost lost on all the games they played together, she was too competitive to back down.

"Okay, here I go!" Annie spoke as she quickly ran back through the way she had come from. Wondering if that was why Rin took her through the secret alleyways and short cuts today instead of the normal way.

"Should we wait until your parents get here for us to start?" Asked Rin, as they saw Annie almost trip on her own feet.

Nol chuckled at her clumsiness before answering, "I'm about an hour earlier than my parents. I was too excited to get here to see you both."

Rin laughed, knowing how it was, since he was always doing the same thing himself whenever they went to visit Akigaya. Rin would ride his own horse and race off to reach the kingdom before his parents, although lately he had to slow down in order for Annie to keep up with his pace. She was too clumsy for her own good, and the last time he raced off, Annie had fallen off her horse and twisted her arm as she tried to rush after him.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Nol then asked worriedly as he looked towards the way Annie had disappeared, and knowing her clumsy nature.

Rin laughed, "She should be okay. The path she took is evenly paved."

Nol nodded his head, "Well then, I won't lose just because you are my cousin and the prince of Clarines." Nol spoke as he looked at Rin with a smirk.

Rin smirked back, "Of course. I won't go easy on you either."

Both princes looked at each other fondly before they both fist pumped and raced into the town of Clarines. Summer was going to be chaotic for the royals and both princes were just starting to have their fun.

 _ **The end.**_

 ** _It has been a pleasure writing this. Thank you very much for reading and accompanying me this far! I appreciate all the support and reviews you have left for my first story! You readers are amazing. Hope to see you around :)_**


	15. Epilogue 2: A Wonderful Surprise

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, I woke up this morning and this idea just popped into my head. I decided to write it down as quick as possible while it was still fresh in my mind. So this will be the first side story, it might as well be called an epilogue, even though I already have written one in the previous chapter. Hope you don't mind me calling it an epilogue once again! With the encouragement of the reviews I decided to write this just for the fun of it and to add more depth to the story, but I also realized that the time frame of this chapter would have been better if put first then the epilogue. I hope you don't mind and enjoy it as much as I liked writing it! Thank you.

 _Shout out to the following lovely people:  
_

 _FairyTailBookworm: I am glad you enjoyed the epilogue :-) Yes I had a potential love triangle in mind when writing the story down. So far I haven't thought much about writing a sequel, but if there are any ideas coming up I will sure be writing them down! Thank you for your encouragement and yes I do enjoy writing. As for moving, this has been my first major move and I cannot imagine moving 5-6 times as you have done! It is a big pain, don't know how you did it! Thank you once again for the reviews and for being such a great supporter! I enjoyed reading all your reviews!_

 _Inspiring Light: I love that you like Rin, he was so fun to write and create :) Thank you for your encouragement and I will miss reading your reviews! I will take your ideas into consideration when I feel inspired to write some side stories :-) Thank you for the suggestions and I am happy that you have enjoyed my writing this far! I'm grateful for your support and I hope to see you around!_

 _Guest: Yes it is a bittersweet moment, I am glad that I got to finish this story but yet again I'm sad to see it finished. Thank you so much for such a compliment and I am honored to have had your support and time! Thank you for writing me long reviews and for being here! I really appreciate your encouragements. I hope to see you around :-)_

 _xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thank you for reading and for your support :-) I am glad you liked the story!_

 _Marianmerza: Thank you :-)_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for your support :-) I would like to check out your story, please let me know which one I should read ;-) I will gladly leave you feedback! Thank you once again for following this story this far. Hope to see you around and good luck with your stories :-) It has been a pleasure!  
_

 _I appreciate ALL the readers that have taken time to read and leave me lovely messages! Thank you for following and reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _*If inspired I might have more chapters coming up*_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Epilogue 2: A Wonderful Surprise  
**

Zen Wistaria immediately looked up from his paperwork the moment his wife, Shirayuki walked into his study room dressed formally as the Royal Head Pharmacist of Clarines, a title she had dutifully and earnestly earned. Zen's face lit up as his wife gave him a beautiful smile. He quickly stood up from his chair and made his way towards her. Zen greeted her with a kiss on her cheek, a habit that began once they had become husband and wife, and an endearment that they loved to gift each other.

Before Shirayuki could say something the door opened and in came Shirayuki's personal maid out of breath as she was holding a royal embellished dress.

"Excuse me for my intrusion, your majesties." Started the maid as she quickly bowed her head in respect, "But Princess Shirayuki you wore the wrong outfit."

Shirayuki quickly looked down at her clothing and laughed. "Sorry Mey, it is a habit of mine to wear my pharmacist clothing. Please forgive me for your trouble."

She then immediately went to the flustered maid as she softly blushed to be addressed so kindly and thoughtfully by Shirayuki. Zen just stood there watching his wife with adoring eyes, as he knew how kind and fair Shirayuki treated her subjects even though she was now a princess.

Shirayuki turned to her husband, "Excuse me Zen, I will be right back. Let me change into my royal clothing." With that she headed out with the maid leaving Zen chuckling.

This was not the first time Mey had to track down Shirayuki because of her outfit. It was a habit for Shirayuki to either dress in her pharmacist's uniform or her casual outing dress. Even though his advisors have pointed out her mistakes several times, Zen didn't give much care, as long as Shirayuki was happy. Besides she was fulfilling her duties as the princess of Clarines splendidly that this minor mistake was overshadowed by everything else she had done. Secretly Zen knew that the advisors adored their princess, they were just a bit too stubborn to admit it.

Shirayuki quickly returned into the room dressed in her royal outfit and without fail Zen couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He took Shirayuki's hand and kissed it before seeing her softly blush.

"Zen please take care of yourself in my absence." Shirayuki spoke and then looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk, "Please find time to take a rest when possible."

Zen chuckled and nodded his head. "Don't worry about me, I know how to take care of myself."

Obi then appeared through the windowsill and greeted his two friends. "Little Miss, your carriage awaits."

Shirayuki nodded her head, "Thank you Obi."

"Have a safe trip to Akigaya and give them my warmest greetings." Zen spoke. "And do congratulate Jun and Milya on their pregnancy."

"Of course." Shirayuki then kissed her husband, "I will write you as soon as I get there."

Zen nodded his head and then saw Shirayuki retrieve through the door. He then looked towards Obi and he shook his head knowing what Zen was about to ask.

"Don't worry Master, Shirayuki is feeling well today." Obi reported.

Zen sighed in relief, "I know she hates having me worried, but she could at least let me know that she has the flu."

Obi chuckled, "I had to find that out myself as well master."

Zen nodded his head. "I'm counting on you to take care of her in my absence."

Obi nodded his head, "Don't I always."

Zen gave his friend a grateful smile. "Of course."

…

Vivi knocked down her opponent as she stood there smiling triumphantly out of breath. Kiki smiled at the progress Vivi was making in such a short period of time. Her determination pushed Vivi to improve her skills and catch up with her other pupils of greater level.

"Great job." Spoke Kiki as she jotted down on her chart some of her observations and notes. "Take a 5 minutes break everyone."

Vivi took her towel to wipe her face and then turned to find Obi standing there with a bottle of water. She smiled and thankfully took the water.

"That was impressive." Obi complimented as he watched her opponent still having difficulties standing up.

Vivi smiled, "I think I am ready to graduate soon."

Obi chuckled, "Not so fast, it has barely been two years."

Vivi nodded her head and smiled knowing how long she has been in Clarines and how much she loved it. Everyday she was learning something new and everyday she could see her relationship with Obi grow and blossom. It was all new to her but she was enjoying every minute of it.

Obi then kissed her forehead, surprising her and making her blush. "What was that for?" She asked.

Obi nonchalantly replied, "Just because." But she could see his eyes glow in adoration and she felt happy.

Vivi then reminded herself of something and she quickly took out letters from her bag that was left in the corner. "Please hand this to my father and sister when you arrive in Akigaya."

Obi took the letters, "Anything else?"

"Oh and bring me back some of those sweets found in the market." Vivi quickly reminded.

Obi chuckled, knowing exactly what she was talking about and looking forward himself to having some of those delicious foods. "Alright, I'll make sure to bring you a bag."

"And also please bring some of those nuts that Mino loves." Vivi then added. "And maybe could you bring back some of those fruits! Maybe those bags of tea that I love as well."

He laughed at her list of requests and nodded his head, "Anything else?"

"And please have a safe trip." Vivi finally added and quickly gave him a hug.

Obi hugged her back. "Is this all I get for everything you have just requested?"

Vivi blushed but she quickly dared to give him kiss. His face turned red, surprised that she actually did it, and that earned the couple a couple of hoots from the nearby crowd. They laughed before pulling away.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Obi spoke as he started to head back to the carriage.

"Take care!" Vivi called out and waved as she saw him wave back before disappearing.

…

"Food. Check. Clean sheets. Check. Blankets, extra towels, and toiletries essentials. Check." Milya spoke as she went down the list she had written to remind herself of the things that needed to be done for the arrival of her special guests.

"Princess Milya, I can handle all that." Spoke the maid as she followed the princess around the castle grounds.

Milya nodded her head, "I understand Dina, but I just want to make sure."

Dina chuckled and softly smiled at the princess, knowing how excited she was to see her cousin. Even though Shirayuki had been back on special holidays, the last one being five months ago, Milya was always anticipating for her cousin's arrivals. The two princesses shared a very close bond and it was undeniable how they cared for each others well-being.

"Oh I forgot! Did we reserve two Aki birds for Shirayuki and Obi?" Milya questioned.

"Yes we have dear, that was one of the first things you requested." Spoke Jun as he appeared and took the checklist off her hands and handed it to Dina.

Dina softly smiled and thanked the prince before she quickly left to finish everything else. Jun then gave his wife a kiss earning him a smile, as he then took her hand and led her down the hallway.

"You should be taking things easy my dear." Jun spoke as he looked down at her 4 months baby bump.

Milya nodded her head, "I know. I am just a bit excited to see Shirayuki, especially since this will be her first time greeting the baby."

"Milya." Came Renalia's worried voice, as she appeared in the opposite direction from the couple at the hallway. "You are suppose to be resting in your study room and not running around like a mad woman."

Milya laughed, "Is that what I looked like?"

Jun chuckled, "You did seem a bit mad when changing the bed sheets several times because you thought the colors didn't match with Shirayuki's taste."

Renalia sighed, "I am also looking forward in seeing Shirayuki, but you don't find me running around the mansion, now do you?"

"No mother," Milya replied and almost laughed out loud at the thought of her mother doing just that.

"Don't worry, I was just about to take Milya back to her room for a rest." Jun assured.

"That's good Jun." Renalia smiled at her son-in-law approvingly she then looked at Milya a bit sternly, "Now listen to your husband and rest my dear."

"Alright mother." Milya replied before seeing the queen give her a gentle smile and retrieve.

"Shall we run around the mansion a bit more before I rest?" Milya jokingly suggested.

"If you insist." Jun spoke, making Milya look at him questioningly.

Jun then quickly took Milya into his strong arms and then started to run down the hallway. Milya surprised started to laugh as she held onto him. They made it down the staircase and into the common room. There, Jun gently set his wife onto an armchair as she stretched her hands out towards him.

"One more time?" Milya suggested still laughing.

Jun grinned, "Maybe in the evening."

She nodded her head and still called for him to approach her, which he did. He leaned forward into her arms where she then wrapped it around his neck. She gave him a kiss before presenting him with an adoring smile.

"You make me happy Jun."

He nodded his head, "And so do you."

"Milya! Jun!" Called the queen's voice as she ran into the common room.

They both looked up, wondering if they were caught and in trouble. "Yes mother?" they asked at the same time.

"Shirayuki has arrived." Answered Renalia, but the worried tone in her voice suggested that something was wrong.

All three royals quickly headed out of the mansion to greet the arriving carriage that rushed through the opened gates.

…

Zen was in the middle of a meeting when he saw someone appear on the windowsill. His blue eyes immediately glimpsed at the person and his attention was taken away from the discussion.

He stood up, "Please excuse me." Without another word, Zen excited the room and was met by Obi at the hallway.

"What's wrong with Shirayuki?" Asked Zen, somehow knowing that it concerned his wife.

"I left her in the care of her cousin and aunt. She was feeling unwell towards the end of our journey." Obi reported, "There is nothing to worry about."

Zen nodded his head in understanding, "Thank you for coming back and reporting, even though Shirayuki would have told you otherwise. Do you know if it's her flu?"

Obi shook his head, "I wouldn't know, they will be diagnosing Shirayuki as we speak. But I suggest you head down there to Akigaya."

Zen then looked at his friend with a grin, "I would have done so even without suggesting it."

Obi smiled, "Should I get your horse ready?"

Zen nodded his head. "Of course, give me a few more minutes."

Obi bowed and quickly retrieved out the window. Zen then turned around to return to the meeting room, but before he did Mitsuhide came out of the room to meet him.

"That was Obi?" Mitsuhide asked a bit concerned.

"Yes." Zen replied. "Shirayuki is unwell and I plan to go see her."

Mitsuhide nodded his head in understanding. "I will take care of the meeting for you and report back the important topics."

Zen nodded his head in gratefulness. There was a time when his obligations were first priorities, but now it seemed that Shirayuki had become the most important priority in his list. He was grateful that the people around him were understanding and forgiving. After all Zen and Shirayuki were much loved by their people, and the people in Clarines knew that the young couple had given much of their attention and love to the nation over themselves. They all wished for their royals to be happy and well.

"Thank you Mitsuhide." Zen spoke before he quickly took a short cut and left through the window.

Mitsuhide watched with a chuckle at Zen's old habit, "If only Izana could see this, he would be in such big trouble."

"What was that Mitsuhide?" Spoke a very familiar voice from aside.

Mitsuhide froze and slowly turned to see king Izana leaning against a pillar watching the whole ordeal. He gulped before quickly bowing his head as he addressed the king.

"Your majesty, I didn't see you there."

"No I suppose you didn't or you wouldn't have spoken so freely." Izana replied as he pushed away from the pillar and walked towards the meeting room. "Please fill me in."

"Pardon me?" Mitsuhide asked questioningly.

Izana looked at him nonchalantly, "I'll be filling in for my little brother, as he has so gracefully left the castle."

Mitsuhide didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to die at that moment, but he quickly did what he was told and informed Izana of everything that had occurred in the meeting thus far. The king nodded his head and then walked into the meeting room, surprising the counselors as he entered.

"Shall we continue?" Izana spoke as he immediately took Zen's seat at the head of the table.

…

Zen immediately arrived at the mansion in Akigaya in records time, and behind him Obi followed. They were greeted by the surprised maids that quickly took them to where the royals were. Zen entered the common room and found Shirayuki and Milya sitting together having some fruits while chatting.

"Zen." Shirayuki spoke surprised as she put down her plate and stood up to greet her worried husband.

He went to her. "I was concerned about you so I came."

Shirayuki looked at Obi and grinned, "I was wondering where you went off to Obi."

Obi smiled back, "You did call for him, didn't you little miss?"

Shirayuki hadn't spoken her wishes out loud, but Obi had always been very observant and had managed to read her expression when she had fallen ill in the carriage during their journey. She had no intention of disturbing and worrying Zen, but she was grateful that Obi had brought her husband to her without her requesting it.

"Thank you Obi." She finally spoke.

"Are you feeling well now?" Zen asked as he looked at her complexion and then felt her forehead.

Shirayuki smiled at him before answering, "I am very well Zen, but there is something you need to know."

"What is that dearest?" Zen asked as his wife seated him on a nearby chair.

"I am 2 months pregnant." Shirayuki answered with a big smile.

Zen stared at her in disbelief and felt his legs buckle, but thankfully he was already seated. He looked into Shirayuki's emerald eyes and knew that she wasn't joking. His expression went from disbelief to great joy as he gained strength and stood up immediately. He lifted Shirayuki into the air before bringing her back into his arms for a hug.

"Shirayuki this is wonderful news! Why haven't you told me before?" Zen asked still unable to stop smiling in elation.

"I had no idea I was pregnant. I guess I was too busy worrying about my duties and preparing my trip to Akigaya to take much notice on my condition." Shirayuki answered.

"So your 'flu' was actually symptoms of pregnancy." Obi observed as it answered his questions at to why Shirayuki was feeling great fatigue at times during her work at the castle.

"Do you know what this means?" Milya spoke as she clapped her hands together in joy, "Our babies will be of the same age and best of friends."

Shirayuki nodded her head in happiness to be able to share this with her cousin and to step into this next stage of life together. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect timing then now to start a family.

"We must have you rest now Shirayuki." Zen spoke as he sat his wife back next to Milya. "We will also need to make arrangements back in Clarines to accommodate the fact that you are pregnant."

Shirayuki chuckled, "I will be fine Zen, please don't overdo it."

Zen leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Not a chance Shirayuki. When it comes to you everything needs to be perfect."

She blushed and softly smiled. "After all you are my strength."

Even if they wanted to keep it a secret, the news had spread out and there was no stopping it. Every kingdom was sending letters of congratulations to the young royal couple for their pregnancy. It was a joyous occasion and everyone seemed to be extra careful with Shirayuki, even Obi at times seemed to be overprotective of her actions. Shirayuki refused to stay still in her bedroom and do nothing. She was still very active and taking her duties as the princess and head pharmacist.

Zen found her one afternoon leaning against the wall in fatigue. He ran up to her worriedly and helped her to a nearby chair.

"Shirayuki, you are seven months pregnant now, could you at least slow down your pace?" Zen requested as he saw her smiling back at him, knowing that she was going to refuse him once again.

"I can try." She suggested as she saw Zen chuckling at her stubbornness.

"How is the baby doing?" Zen then asked as he put his hand over Shirayuki's own hand on her large belly.

Suddenly they felt a strong kick and the couple looked at each other in awe and amazement. This was the baby's first kick. They leaned against each others forehead in great happiness as Zen then gave his wife a kiss.

"I guess the baby is telling me that he or she is doing alright in there." Zen chuckled.

They smiled when they felt the second kick. "Is this how you will be communicating with us from now on?" Shirayuki asked her belly.

"The kid will be an active one." Zen guessed.

A third kick came and they laughed, "Just like his parents."

Rin Wistaria was born a week earlier from his due date and on a very cold winter evening. His birth was a cause for great celebration in the kingdom of Clarines. It seemed that everyone had immediately fallen in love with the newborn, but not as much as his own parents. Zen and Shirayuki immediately fit the role of parents and they raised Rin Wistaria to be a respectable prince, a rascal at times, but a dignified young man.

 **:-)**


	16. Epilogue 3: Rumors Are Just Rumors

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello readers, long time no see! Hope you are all doing well this holiday season. I wanted to write a story for Princess Hannie (Zen and Shirayuki's daughter), since I have written one for Prince Rin. Although it isn't perfect, I am glad that I was able to write something for Hannie. Please enjoy this epilogue and hopefully see you next time :)

 _Shout out to the following readers:  
_

 _Mkchief34: Thank you for stopping by and reading my story :)  
_

 _FairyTailBookworm: Thank you for leaving me a long review! I'm happy that you enjoyed the story and see them as good monarchs, I would support them as well if they existed in real life. Thank you for your suggestion about the children's lives, hopefully with this story it is a step forward towards that direction. I am now used to my new place and feel like I've been living here for years. Moving day seemed such a long time ago ;) Enjoy this chapter and thank you once again for the support!  
_

 _Guest: Your review makes me laugh but also very happy! Thank you for your support and excitement! You make me blush with your compliments :) Hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for your support :-) Keep up with your fanfic and keep writing!  
_

 _GuestK: I am so happy that you decided to give my story a try! Your reviews and encouragement made my day, especially you mentioning me to write my own novel! That really means a lot to me :) I am really happy that you enjoyed reading everything and caught up with all the chapters! I hope you get to enjoy this new chapter too! Thank you once again for the support!  
_

 _Thank you for following and reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _*If inspired I might have more chapters coming up*_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Epilogue 3: Rumors Are Just Rumors  
**

Princess Hannie of Clarines was known throughout the kingdom and its neighboring land to be the most beautiful young lady in the world at the age of sixteen. Rumor had it that Hannie's beautiful pink hair was long and silky, her porcelain skin was soft and white, and her big blue eyes shined like the bright blue sky. People spoke of her voice being of an angel and that Hannie was as sensitive and delicate as a rose. Those who had the chance to see the princess in person would immediately fall in love with her at first sight.

"But of course rumors are just rumors." Spoke first Aide Vivianne as she eyed the few young adults standing before her in a horizontal line. "Your first priority is to protect the princess. All of you were aware of that when you joined the knight academy. As your teacher and commander I congratulate you all in graduating and passing the final exams. You will all be given a position in Clarine's army, but only one will be chosen as Princess Hannie's first aide."

Vivi saw their faces tighten in anticipation to hear the results. She was proud of all her students, but the few that stood before her had proven their determination and skills. It was important that they knew that this job was as important as their lives, because Prince Zen was not going to be forgiving if anything happened to his precious daughter, and not to mention what her protective older brother Rin would do as well. Aside from that Vivi just hoped that the first aide would be able to handle the princess, because rumors were after all just rumors.

"Please step forward Ark." Vivi spoke as she saw the eighteen years old young men with short brown hair and turquoise eyes, much like his father Ryuu in appearance, look a bit perplexed but did what he was told as he move forward. "Congratulations you have earned the position of First Aide."

Ark stood still as Vivi placed his badge on his chest. He bowed his head when she was done and then looked up at his commander once again, "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Vivi nodded her head and smiled, "Good job Ark, please don't underestimate the importance of your position."

Ark nodded his head but Vivi knew what he was thinking. She knew what her students talked about during break time. Like Ark, many of them were aiming to become Prince Rin's personal knight. Being Princess Hannie's first aide was their last choice and option. They viewed the position as being Hannie's personal babysitter and not a very challenging or exciting job. Vivi just hoped that Ark, being her top student, would grow to understand how this was really a very challenging position.

"You are all dismissed. Now please enjoy the small party celebration we have for you inside the castle." Vivi spoke as she saw them all bow down in respect and retrieve into the building.

"Look at the bright side." Spoke one of Ark's friends and classmate as he came to stand beside him. "You will be in the company of the most beautiful lady in the world."

Ark looked down at his badge and gave a sigh of frustration. He had not planned for this to happen when he worked so hard in being number one. "If that is the case I would gladly give you my job."

His friend lightly laughed, "Don't be so gloomy, how bad can it be? Besides being First Aide is an honorable title, you should at least be proud of that."

Ark nodded his head in agreement, "You are right."

"I just hope you don't have to play house and drink afternoon teas every day." His friend joked with a laugh.

Ark sighed and was dreading for tomorrow to come. The next morning the young man dressed up in his new knight uniform and was given instruction to meet with Princess Hannie in the west garden, where she would meet with him for the first time. He stood in the appointed location for a good fifteen minutes and wondered if he had remembered the instructions wrong. Ark then heard the sound of galloping and found Princess Hannie arriving on her white stallion. He watched as she gracefully dismounted the horse and came to greet him. Hannie wore her riding clothes and boots. Her pink long hair was pulled up in a ponytail, revealing her beautiful face and features. Rumors were right about her great beauty.

"You must be my first aide, Ark." Spoke Hannie.

Ark bowed his head and felt her royal presence. "My princess I am now devoted to keeping you safe at all times."

Hannie gave him a soft smile. "We will be spending a lot of time together Ark, lets just drop formalities from here on out."

"As you wish princess." Ark spoke as he watched her mount her stallion again.

"Met me up at the front gates. We leave immediately." Spoke Hannie before she retrieved, leaving Ark staring back at her in confusion.

Immediately Ark went to the stables and grabbed his horse. He made it to the front gates and found the princess talking to a counselor before her eyes spotted him. She excused herself and met with Ark.

"We are heading to the small village of Didally located northeast from Clarines. Do you think you can ride without any breaks?" Asked Hannie.

Ark looked into her determined eyes and was startled. "If the princess is willing to travel that long without any stops then I feel I should be able to do the same." Ark suggested.

Hannie shook her head, "I am not asking you if you think you can Ark, I am asking you if you are capable of doing so."

Ark felt the gravity of her words. This was not going to be a simple ride. It was going to be more than just him accompanying her out in an excursion. Ark would have to keep pace with the princess and at the same time shield her from any harm. He wondered how strong she was and how much the princess herself could handle. Her features told him that she was delicate as a rose, like the rumors mentioned, but those blue eyes spoke of her strong will and determination. Her eyes sparked bright like Prince Zen's eyes.

"I will be able to follow you." Ark finally answered and he earned a smile from the princess, making her look delicate and fragile, and causing Ark to doubt her stamina.

"We should leave now." Hannie spoke before grabbing the reins tighter and heading out the castle gates.

Ark followed behind. They made through the town of Clarines and out of the kingdom main gates. They rode off on the dusty road. If he wasn't mistaken, the small village of Didally was important to Clarines because it provided the kingdom with wheat. They had maintained their alliance with Didally for centuries and had promised to protect the small village from any neighboring invasion or attacks. Ark wondered if there was any trouble brewing in Didally for someone as important as Hannie to be going to the town in such a hurry.

"If you don't mind me asking princess, what is the purpose of this trip?" Ark asked as he came to ride alongside Hannie.

"Currently the town is under hostage." Hannie simply explained as she kept her eyes on the road.

Ark looked at her startled, "Why aren't we sending more knights over?"

"Because I have devised a plan and it might be a simple matter of negotiation." Hannie spoke calmly, still keeping her eyes on the road.

Ark wanted to ask more. What did she mean by a plan? Were they going into this without anyone's consent and knowledge? Was she insane? Ark was about to voice out his doubt when he saw Hannie take her bow and arrow.

"Watch out." She simple warned as she aimed towards an upcoming tree and released the arrow.

Ark watched in amazement and surprise as she hit her target and saw a person drop off the tree. He immediately took out his own weapon and looked around in alert. Hannie then aimed towards her left and shot two more arrows. He heard one of the target fall, but the other one was running away.

"Don't worry." Hannie spoke as she took her arrow once again and aimed. She focused on the running target before releasing her arrow.

Ark was stunned as they continued on the road. No one had mentioned that the princess was a skilled archer with good aim. He should have expected that the best knights would train her, but rumors made everyone assume that she would not be interested in such activities. There was a lot they didn't know about the princess.

The sun was beginning to set and Ark could feel the pain starting to creep in his body from riding nonstop, but he saw no sign of protest coming from the princess, but instead her decisiveness to continue on forward. Ark felt determined to keep up. They started to reach the forest when the princess started to slow down and come to a stop.

"We walk from here." Hannie instructed as she dismounted her horse and Ark followed.

The two of them went into the forest with their horses following them behind. Hannie then looked at Ark. "I'm sorry for involving you into this mess."

"It is my job princess." Ark replied but really surprised that she would be apologizing at all.

She gave him a smile, "I will need you to trust me, even if this is our first time meeting each other."

Ark watched her carefully, "Are you going to make my job harder?"

Hannie nodded her head. "Yes, but because it's necessary."

Before Ark could say anything else they had reached a clearing and was facing the entrance of Didally. He then saw two big bandits approach the princess with a big smile on their faces as they looked very surprised to see her standing there before them.

"Look who came! Princess Hannie is here after all. Did your father finally consent to our captain?" Spoke the bandit with a chuckle.

Ark frowned and was about to take his weapon out when Hannie stopped him. She then faced the bandit calmly. "I am here as requested by your captain. As agreed, in exchange for me you will all leave this village at once."

"As you wish princess." The bandit spoke with an awful laugh before he grabbed her wrist.

Hannie immediately pulled away from his grasp. "Lead the way."

The bandit frowned and raised his hand to hit her but Ark stepped forward to protect the princess. The bandits looked at him and finally took notice of his presence.

"And who is this?" One of them asked feeling not pleased.

"He helped me ride my horse." Hannie replied back calmly.

They laughed at her and nodded their heads. "Yes of course, the princess is a delicate flower that is in need of her servants."

Ark hands turned into fists and he was forced to hold back and not punch their faces, but he realized himself that these were the same assumptions they all made of their princess back at home. He regretted having ever thought that this job was going to be boring and easy. Here was the princess risking her life for this small village without any hesitation and they were making fun of her for being just a princess who had a pretty face. She was more than that.

"Come now. This way." Spoke the bandit as he led them into the village and through the houses.

Ark could see that everyone watching recognized the princess and were whispering in relief that she had actually come to save them. The townspeople gazed at her with hope as the princess made her way through the village. They then finally reached the biggest house and walked in. Inside sat the biggest and strongest of the bandits who happened to be the captain. His eyes immediately fell on Hannie as she walked in. Ark felt disgusted by the way he looked over her lustfully.

"Princess Hannie, what a pleasant surprise." Spoke the captain feeling very pleased. "I see your father didn't need the 24 hours deadline to fulfill my request. He has handed me his daughter without any complaints or fight."

"As agreed, you and your men will leave this village at once." Hannie spoke.

The captain nodded his head, "Yes of course. Now that you are here I can take you back as my prized possession."

The captain reached out and grabbed her hand. He then pulled her into his arms. Ark stepped forward but the two bandits held him back by his arms. He watched in anger as the captain looked at his princess with those greedy eyes and awful smile. Hannie just stood there with her stoic expression, unafraid to stand before the nasty man.

"We head home tonight and hold a feast in celebration." The captain declared.

Ark watched in horror as he saw the bandits all gather outside on their horses. Taking with them wagons of food and alcohol. He watched as the princess sat calmly with the captain on his horse while he cheered and laughed in victory. Ark stood there helplessly, knowing that he was outnumbered and unable to save his princess from danger. He then took notice of Hannie's eyes. Her blue determined eyes stared right into his and he felt that strong presence once again. Her words echoed into his ears. There was no use for him to feel anger or helpless or defeated. He needed to trust her like she had asked of him before, and that was what he did as he calmed his emotions down. Ark stood there watching carefully as the captain gave the signal to his group of bandits and they headed out towards the west. The townspeople all felt relieved and safe that the bandits were gone. Even though they lost their provision, no harm was done to anyone or to the village.

Ark immediately turned to the leader of the village. "Please send a message to the Kingdom of Clarines of what has occurred. Inform them that they have headed west from here."

Ark then mounted his horse and went after the bandits. He followed their tracks and made sure his presence was unaware. He was finally led to the bandits' hideout that was located near a cave. Ark watched carefully as the bandits celebrated. They ate and drank the provision they took. His eyes were closely watching the princess as she sat there quietly observing everyone getting drunk and wasted. Ark became alert as the captain grabbed the princess roughly by her chin as he turned her face towards his red drunken face.

"Sing to me princess. They say you have a voice of an angel." The captain demanded.

Hannie stood up before him. Ark readied himself to attack if anything bad were to happen. The princess opened her mouth and began to sing and he heard her beautiful voice for the first time. Rumors were right, she sounded like an angel and everyone seemed to be hypnotized by her singing. They all stopped what they were doing to hear her, and she sang loud and clear and beautifully, despite the situation she was in.

Hannie abruptly stopped as the captain grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cave. "Shall we take this inside?" He suggested with a grin.

The group cheered before resuming to drinking and eating once again. Ark watched at the captain was making his way towards the cave. Not wasting anymore time, he quickly maneuvered around unaware and made his way towards the cave as well. He clenched his teeth vowing under his breath that he wouldn't allow anyone to touch her as roughly ever again.

Once inside the cave the captain pinned Hannie in between his arms against the stone wall. "Now sing again my little angel." He slurred.

Before Hannie could open her mouth, Ark appeared from behind and hit the captain's head with the back of his sword, knocking the captain unconscious as he fell to the ground. He looked at Hannie and found her knees give way as she slid down to the ground.

"Thank you Ark." She managed to speak and give him a weak smile. "You arrived just in time."

Ark quickly went towards her and helped her up, realizing that she might have been really frightened. He wanted to scold her and protect her at the same time. This was the first time he ever witnessed someone do something so brave and insane. He couldn't help but to admire the princess for being determined and willing to risk her well being for others. To witness such actions from her made him truly want to work harder to become a reliable first aide.

"Our job isn't done yet." Hannie spoke as she made her way towards the exit of the cave.

"Wait a second princess, are you insane?" Ark questioned as he held her back.

They then heard commotion coming from outside and the sound of swords and fighting. "They arrived." Hainne smiled knowing what was happening.

They then looked outside and saw that the Knights of Clarines had come and were now fighting the bandits. Suddenly one of the bandits came unexpectedly towards Hannie, she was quick to block his move and disarm him. She took his sword away and used it to attack him back by hitting his head with the back of the sword. Ark looked back in surprise and reminded himself that he should get used to seeing the princess defend herself on her own.

"You think you can get away from me!" Barked the captain as he suddenly appeared from the shadows and grabbed the princess around her neck.

She gasped and Ark immediately grabbed a stone and aimed it directly towards the captain's face. It hit right in between his nose. Distracted, Hannie bit his arm and he released her in pain. Ark kicked his feet, making the captain lose his balance and fall back on the ground hard. He quickly then pinned the captain and locked his movements. Hannie found some clothes lying around and used them to tie the captain's arms and feet together. When they were done the knights had finally appeared. Hannie and Ark stepped back as they took care of the captain.

"Hannie!" Called out Prince Rin worriedly as he appeared among the knights and made his way to his sister.

"Brother!" Hannie greeted with a relieved smile as she was wrapped around his arms tightly.

"You are in so much trouble young lady." Rin spoke as he released her and looked back with a frown. "I had to convince father and mother to stay back, before I was able to come. What were you thinking coming here on your own?"

"I'm sorry brother, I had to do something since this concerned me. They would have burnt the whole village down if their demand was not met." Hannie replied back.

"I understand, but having you run away on your own was foolish, especially without letting any of us know about your plan." Prince Rin started and then noticed Ark. "It was a good thing that we managed to find you a reliable first aide."

"Your majesty." Ark greeted as he bowed in respect.

"Thank you for your message, if you hadn't noted the direction the bandits had left we wouldn't have been able to hear Hannie singing and track you both down." Spoke Rin in gratitude.

"It was thanks to the princess that I was able to think fast." Ark spoke as he remembered her eyes.

Rin smiled before looking at his sister fondly. "Please watch over her carefully. She is a troublesome kid."

"Who are you calling troublesome brother." Hannie protested. "As I recall you caused a lot of trouble yourself when you were my age."

"And that is why I worry so much." Prince Rin stated with a grin.

"You could be a bit more lenient at times." Hannie complained.

Rin laughed as he disheveled her head. "Let's go home before our parents change their minds and come searching for us."

Hannie agreed and they began to retrieve. Ark watched as Hannie mounted her stallion and looked back at him with her beautiful smile, hiding that decisive and steadfast personality. He wondered how much trouble she could make and what other adventures laid ahead of them. Ark had a feeling he would be discovering a whole lot of the princess that no one else knew about.

"Are you feeling alright Ark?" Hannie asked.

He smiled back, knowing now that this job was no easy task, but he was up for the challenge. "Perfectly fine, princess."

 **:-)**


	17. Mini Series: A Wish 01

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello everyone, I am back with a mini series based on the kids, since it's been a request from some of you readers! It will be short and just a brief time jump forward from the epilogue 1. So I hope you don't mind that I put it together here instead of creating a whole new story. Also I just wanted to say Merry early Christmas! I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday season and this mini series is my gift to you all :-)

 _Shout out to the following readers:_

 _FairyTailBookworm: Hummm..have I made my calculations wrong? If I did, I apologize and I hope you don't mind how it turned out! I am glad you liked it and that you enjoyed Hannie's strong personality! As suggested, I am making a mini series for the three kids! I hope you like this as well and Merry Christmas! Thank you for your support!  
_

 _cherry121201: I am really glad that you liked Hannie's personality. I wanted her to be a mini Shirayuki and Zen, I am happy you caught that! As for the new chapter of your story, I am sorry I didn't have the chance to review it! I will be doing that soon. I've been busy with the holiday season. Hope you are having a great holiday season as well!  
_

 _Mkchief34: Thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter :-) Merry Christmas!  
_

 _Hirameki Morgan: Thank you so much for the compliment! It really makes me happy that you loved what I wrote! I hope you enjoy this mini series as much as I liked writing them! Merry Christmas :-)_

 _Thank you for following and reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Mini Series: A Wish 01  
**

Zen Wisteria leaned back on his chair feeling tired from all the paperwork he had finished, which were now pilled up neatly on his desk. He had decided when entering his study room that he would tackle his work full on so that he could free his evening to spend it with his wife Shirayuki. His blue eyes took notice of the clock that was hanging on the wall opposite him. It read midnight, and he groaned frustrated that one whole day was gone just like that.

Zen immediately decided to head upstairs to his bedchamber hoping that he could at least spend a few minutes with Shirayuki before she feel asleep. As he was about to open the door he felt a friendly presence enter the room. Zen turned around to find Obi climbing through the window.

"Master do you have some time to talk?" Obi asked, concerned evident in his voice.

Zen knowing this was important slowly then closed the door behind him. He took a seat on a nearby chair and looked towards his friend who sat opposite of him. He watched Obi concentrate to find the exact words. Obi opened his mouth to speak and then closed. He contemplated for a few more seconds and then opened his mouth to speak again but immediately closed it.

"Is it really something that hard to say?" Asked Zen feeling curious.

Obi looked up to the prince and sighed, knowing that he would never find the right way to ask anyways. "Well, here it goes. Do you know Rin and Annie's relationship status?"

Zen looked back flustered as he responded. "Are you saying that Rin and your daughter are dating? Since when?"

"You don't know anything either?" Asked Obi bewildered. "I am not sure if they have started dating, but I can feel something is happening between the two of them."

Zen chuckled. "Rin just turned eighteen, you know what it is like to be that age."

Obi frowned. "To well my friend and I don't want any of that happening with my daughter."

Zen now laughed. "Yes of course. Rin might be a rascal but you know he is a good boy."

Obi sighed and leaned back defeated. "Yes. I like the kid. You and Shirayuki have raised him to be a gentleman, but not with my Annie. She is off limits to be dating anyone!"

"If it bothers you that much I can ask Rin about it." Zen suggested, wanting to give his friend some piece of mind.

Obi smiled. "Thanks. That would be great."

"I'm feeling exhausted, I'll return to you when I speak to my son." Zen replied as he got up from his seat and started for the door once again. "Good night."

Zen entered his bedroom to find Shirayuki already sleeping. He carefully lay next to her on the bed, but she opened her eyes half way and gave him a small smile. Zen took her in his arms and she pressed against him comfortably. He kissed her forehead and watched her eyes close.

"Dearest, do you know if Rin is dating any girl?" Zen whispered hoping that she was hearing.

Shirayuki mumbled back sleepily. "No, why do you ask?"

"Obi was worried about Annie. He thinks Rin and Annie are in a relationship." Zen chuckled amusedly. "I think Obi should relax a bit."

Shirayuki gave a soft chuckle. "Don't forget your words right now when the time comes for Hannie to start dating."

Zen stiffened and he realized how Obi was feeling. "Dating is off limits for her."

Shirayuki laughed. "Don't worry Zen, she is only seven years old. Now go to sleep."

Zen woke up from a nightmare as the sun rose. He dreamt that his daughter started dating a boy. Not that it was a big problem, but he had never had such nightmares or issues before. Zen cursed Obi for giving him that sort of worries. He immediately then went to find Rin in his room. He knocked before going in to find his son up and getting dressed.

"Good morning father." Rin greeted before finishing putting on his boots.

"Morning son. Could I have a quick word with you before we head down for breakfast?" Zen asked as he kept thinking what to say.

Rin nodded his head feeling a bit worried at his father's serious expression. "Is something wrong dad?"

"No, nothing wrong. I just wanted to know if you have started dating anyone recently?" Zen nonchalantly asked.

Rin grinned. "Why are you asking me this? Are you going to tell me that I am of marriageable age or something of that sorts?"

"No!" Zen asked startled. "Why? Has anyone said that to you?"

Rin laughed. "Yes. Grandmother, whenever I go to stay at Akigaya. It's worse for cousin Nol. He gets to hear it twenty-four seven."

"Well you are too young to get married." Zen stated not surprised that Renalia would concern herself with that right now.

"My thoughts exactly." Rin spoke as he fastened his sword around his belt. "I would like to find the right girl first and foremost."

Zen then smiled remembering how he had found Shirayuki and knowing that she was the one. "Right and on that note Rin, you should be serious and respectful when you start dating a girl."

Rin then grinned towards his father. "Why are we having this conversation again?" He asked feeling curious.

Zen shrugged. "Can't a father have a conversation with his son about girls?"

Rin laughed. "Yes, but why now?"

Zen then sighed as he decided to stop beating around the bush. "We think that you might be dating Annie, so I just wanted to know if that was the case."

Rin looked at his dad and blinked. "Dating Annie? My childhood friend Annie?"

Zen nodded his head. "Yes. That Annie. Obi's daughter. Obi thinks that there is something going on between you two."

Rin smiled as his eyes softened. "That I would like to know as well."

Zen watched his son for a brief moment and saw his expression quickly change to a brighter one. Rin smiled back his usual cheerful smile and headed towards the door.

"Come on dad, let's go down for breakfast. I am starving."

Zen suddenly found himself patting his son on his shoulder. "If she is the one then go get her."

Rin gave his dad a grateful smile. "Thanks dad." Wishing that it were as easy as that.

"By the way, why are you up so early?" Asked Zen as he followed his son down the hallway.

…

After breakfast, Rin Wisteria found himself sitting on top of the tree in contemplation when he heard footsteps approaching.

"There you are Rin!" Called a very familiar female voice.

He looked down and greeted the apple red hair girl with a smile. "Hello Annie. Do you know what day is today?"

"Yes of course I do! Prince Nol is arriving any minute now." Annie spoke excitedly.

"Yes." Rin remarked. "Summer has once again begun."

"Lets head out and wait for him at the front gates like we usually do." Annie suggested.

Rin agreed and immediately came down the tree to stand before her. He looked into those soft amber eyes and smiled. Annie was no longer that helpless and clumsy little girl that would chase him everywhere. She had grown to be a beautiful young lady with a strong fighting spirit and determined gaze. Although sometimes she blundered, she had outgrown most of it after all the training she had received in the knight academy.

"What's wrong Rin?" Asked Annie a bit concerned.

He smiled. "Nothing lets go before the adults come."

Annie agreed and the two teenagers sneaked out the castle and into the busy town of Clarines. They dashed around the crowd, Rin as fast as ever with Annie following behind. Annie had no trouble keeping her focus on Rin as they passed through the crowded market place. Even if she were to get lost, by now she knew the town like the back of her hands. It was no problem for her to find her way and track Rin down.

Annie then watched Rin come to a stop at a food stand. He purchased a few snacks as she came to stand beside him. Rin turned and handed her one of the brown bags. She smiled, happy that he was considerate and observant as always. She hadn't had her breakfast, and these snacks were her favorite too. Annie immediately went to eating as they both found themselves sitting at the fountain at the usual spot.

"When will the final test be held at the knight academy?" Asked Rin as he finished with his small snack in a few bites.

"In two weeks. We will only know the results by the third week." Annie spoke as she took another bite.

"Do you know what position you are aiming for?" Asked Rin as he looked at Annie.

Her eyes immediately went to her food as she softly blushed. "Yes."

"What position?"

Annie nervously gulped before looking up into his clear emerald eyes that was still looking back at her curiously. She opened her mouth to answer when they suddenly heard some girls shout not too far away.

"Prince Rin! It really is him! Hasn't he grown up to be so handsome?" The girls gushed.

They both stood up quickly and took off once again towards the direction of the front gates. Rin looked back to see that the girls had easily been lost. His eyes then fell on Annie and he noticed a new expression that he had never seen before. He slowly stopped and faced her.

"What's wrong Annie?" He asked feeling worried.

Annie looked up feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were annoyed or something of that nature." Rin spoke looking carefully at her face, seeing if he could understand.

Annie quickly smiled and averted her eyes away from his glare. "It's nothing."

Rin then looked closely. "Are you sure?"

Annie stepped back and nodded her head in embarrassment. "Yes. Don't worry about it. Let's go before Nol arrives."

Annie quickly ran forward, and unlike her usual self, she distractedly tripped on a lose cobblestone. Rin immediately held her back as he caught her into his warm arms. Annie found herself blushing hard at the close proximity. Too conscious of their position, Annie pushed him away with her hands. Rin stumbled back confused at her actions.

"A thank you would have sufficed." Rin spoke, noticing that this sort of reaction with Annie was becoming more common. The usual things they would do were somehow becoming off limits, such as tickling her and sometimes eating off her spoon. She would now barely allow him to touch her hands.

"Thank you." Annie replied as she turned around to hide her red face.

Suddenly a large shadow overcastted them and the two young adults looked up to find their childhood friend riding his usual Aki bird. Nol waved and greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hey you two!" Nol called and landed before them.

"Hello Nol!" Annie greeted and went towards him, grateful for his arrival.

Nol dismounted and hugged Annie. As Rin watched, a sudden sense of frustration that he hadn't felt before crept inside of him. He then saw Nol kiss Annie's cheek like he usually does, and to his surprise he found Annie slightly blushing before stepping back.

"Don't tease me." Annie protested.

"Hey Rin!" Nol called as he went up to his cousin for their usual fist bump.

Rin quickly pushed his feelings aside and smiled. "Hey there Nol. What took you so long?"

Nol chuckled. "I'm a hour early! What are you talking about?"

Rin hugged his cousin. "It's good to see you."

"Now how about our usual race?" Nol suggested as he looked at both of his childhood friends.

Rin stiffened as he looked into Nol's teasing eyes. The last race they had Nol had won, and something had happened. He had talked to Annie in private and requested his wish. After that things were different. Rin didn't know what Nol had wished for and he didn't want to ask. Whatever happened back then was between his two friends. Rin would respect their privacy, but it was frustrating to see things changing. It was as if Annie was becoming very cautious around both princes.

"Yes." Annie immediately answered as Rin watched in surprise to see her eyes glow in determination. "Whoever wins gets a wish granted."

"Yes, that's the rule." Nol nodded his head and grinned. "Are you in Rin?" He turned to look at his cousin.

Rin sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. Of course."

"Good." Nol nodded his head. "Because I will win once again." Rin heard those last words being whispered.

"Get ready. Set. Go!" They were off.

...

The three friends lay sprawled on the grass at the castle garden. They looked up at the blue sky still catching their breaths after the long run. Rin tightened his eyes, as he couldn't believe that he had almost won. He was inches away from reaching the tallest tree in the garden when he was distracted with Hannie calling his name from the balcony. He sighed in frustration.

"I'm the winner once again." Nol spoke in disbelief as he sat up and turned to look at his friends. "I'm requesting my wish now."

Rin and Annie tensed as they waited for Nol to speak. "Annie." He called.

Annie sat up and looked into his emerald eyes and felt very nervous of what he was about to ask of her. Rin sat up as well and looked between his childhood friends in anticipation.

"I want you to choose between Rin and I." Nol finally spoke.

Annie's face immediately went red as she blushed fervently. Rin spoke up. "Nol that's unfair to ask."

"It's the rules of the game Rin." Nol reminded his cousin.

"You are practically asking her to confess her feelings." Rin reasoned as he saw how uncomfortable Annie was feeling.

Nol looked determinedly back at Annie as he stated. "I have waited long enough."

Annie closed her eyes and breathed in, calming her heart. She understood what he meant and she had also been waiting for a chance to emerge. Her own feelings were bubbling up and she didn't know how much longer she could hide it anymore. Annie opened her eyes again and her gaze fell on Rin.

"I really like you Rin. More than just a friend." She finally professed the bottled up truth.

Rin looked back at her in surprise and shock. It took a few seconds to register what she had just said and what had just happened. No wonder she was so cautious around him in the past few years and not allowing him to touch her so casually and act so freely. How did he not see this coming? Rin looked at the vulnerable girl before him pouring her feelings out and then to his cousin who seemed to be holding up against a devastating realization.

"I'm sorry." Rin suddenly found himself saying. "I don't see you in that way."

He got up from his spot and walked into the castle without looking back. Annie sat there in disbelief and tears started to emerge from her eyes. Her heart began to pain and she quickly stood up and wanted to run off, but Nol immediately caught her hand.

"I am sorry Annie." Nol spoke, but at the same time feeling hurt as well. "I wasn't expecting you to say his name."

"I am sorry as well." Annie replied before Nol let go of her hand and she left.

 **tbc**


	18. Mini Series: A Wish 02

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello everyone, how was your Christmas and New Year? I had a great time with my family and enjoying all that yummy food! Sorry for the late update but but I was out for holidays! I want to take this time to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's 2017! Hope you readers have a great start and an overall good year! Here is the next chapter of the short mini-series :-)

 _Shout out to the following readers:  
_

 _FairyTailBookworm: Hahahaha yes he was an idiot at that time, but for a good reason that you will find out soon ;) Thank you for your review and hopefully this chapter will be satisfactory! Also I hope you had a great Christmas day and that you also had a good New Year celebration :-) Your evil laughter made me laugh out loud, haha! Thank you for being here supporting me with your awesome reviews! Enjoy the chapter!  
_

 _AnimePanic: LOL! Thank you for reading :-) Love your reaction!  
_

 _Inspiring Light: Yes I am back with a short mini-series! I am so glad you checked back again and were able to leave me a review! Thank you once again for the support and this awesome review! You will get to find out Obi's reaction soon! You cracked me up with your evil laughter. Enjoy this chapter and happy 2017 :)_

 _Hirameki Morgan: I'm happy that you loved this chapter! Hahaha all your questions will be answered soon! You will find out why Rin said what he did in this chapter :-) Thank you for your support! Enjoy the mini-series and happy 2017!  
_

 _Princessgalaxy: Thank you for reading my story and giving it a go! I'm really happy that you enjoyed it and that you like the storyline! Hahaha, I understand when you feel sad when a character grows up, I feel that way at times too! Thank you once again for leaving me a review and happy 2017 :-)_

 _GuestK: Thank you for checking back and giving me two reviews for each new chapter! You are awesome! Your compliments make me really happy to know that you love what I write and that I am improving every step :-) I was nervous about writing more about the kids but reading your reviews made me assured that it was a good move. I hope you had a wonderful New Year and enjoy this chapter!_

 _Thank you for following and reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Mini Series: A Wish 02**

Rin sat at the windowsill looking outside at the full moon. His emerald eyes roamed around the garden grounds and then to the spot where Annie had sat when she had looked directly into his eyes and confessed. Those amber eyes full of emotion had gazed directly towards him and he had felt helpless. He immediately looked away as a mixture of feelings rushed inside his heart.

"You could have been kinder." Nol spoke as he lay on the sofa inside Rin's room thinking of what had just happened that morning over and over again. "But who knew she would have picked you." He stated for the millionth time that day.

Rin looked at his cousin. He had been lifeless after discovering that the girl he liked had rejected him. Feeling gloomy, Nol had resorted to lying on the sofa all day long with Rin accompanying him and trying, without any success, to cheer him up or at least to go outside.

"You could have courted her before." Rin suggested.

Nol then sat up. "I did."

"What?" Rin asked shocked to the sudden news.

"Well not exactly, but remember in the last race when I talked to her in private? I asked her out on a date." Nol started explaining. "I thought things were great between us, and I thought today was a perfect time to ask her. I imagined her picking me, all happy, and you supporting us."

Rin looked back towards the window. "Supporting you." He repeated those words under his breath and noticed his reflection on the window and the sorrowful expression on his face. Rin immediately stood up discontented and walked towards his bed.

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

Nol followed his cousin's figure with his eyes and sighed. "I'm heading down to the kitchen for a drink."

"You go ahead without me." Rin replied without looking back.

Rin then heard his cousin leave the room and he screamed into his pillow. He then turned around and lay on his back facing the canopy. He had decided that friendship was more important than love. That was why he had never acted or made a move before. He had bottled his feelings and dug a deep hole to hide it, but it was no use because today it all came back when Annie looked into his eyes. When she confessed that bottle shattered into pieces and his feelings had come rushing out again, but Rin was not going to regret the decision he had made. They were childhood friends. Best friends. People he knew all his life and who grew up along his side. He believed that their bond was more important than his own feelings of love. Rin couldn't allow himself to gamble on his friendship.

"Things will be back to the way they were." He whispered to himself trying to find comfort for his aching heart.

The next morning Nol and Rin didn't find Annie joining them at the breakfast table. They looked at each other and knew that summer was going to be very different from the last one.

"Well what did we expect?" Nol stated as he stabbed the ham on his plate. "She must be furious with me for putting her on the spot and hurt by you for breaking her heart."

Rin sighed and knew it was true, he was beginning to feel that he might have been a bit too harsh. "Should I go speak to her?"

Nol looked up and raised an eyebrow. "About what? How you rejected her?"

Rin shrugged not knowing what to do for the first time. He had never felt this lost before. "No, for being a jerk."

"Well we all know that." Nol stated and Rin punched him on the arm but received no usual reaction back.

"Are you okay Nol?" He asked worriedly.

Nol just shrugged. "I will be once she leaves my head."

Rin sat there surprised how effected he was, but yet again he understood the pain. "How long have you liked her?" He tentatively asked but not wanting to hear the answer.

Nol looked up and softly smiled. "For about half a year, I guess."

Rin nodded his head as his hands clenched his fork and knife tighter. "I see. It'll be okay soon." Those words seemed to be of some comfort for them.

Nol nodded his head before looking up and giving him a weak smile. "Let's go to town afterwards. A little bit of distraction would be great."

"Yes." Rin answered before he looked down at his food somberly. "A little distraction would be great."

…

Annie happened to walk into the room to find both princes drunk and sprawled on the floor of the common area that evening. She didn't know how they managed to come back from the tavern in Clarines in one piece, but she knew they were drinking away their sorrows. She couldn't blame them. Annie herself felt very horrible the minute she woke up that morning, but thankfully her training had distracted her mind the whole day. Rin's words had been playing over and over again in her head since yesterday morning and she had cried until she had fallen asleep last night. Who knew heart ache was much more painful than a cut from a sword.

Nol was found fast asleep on the carpet with half of his clothes off while Rin was stumbling to get himself up on the chair. A chuckle escaped her lips at the scene before her.

"If your parents saw you right now you would be in such big trouble." Annie spoke as she sighed and quickly moved forward to help Rin on the chair.

Annie was about to turn around and head out of the room to call for the guards when Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her back rather strongly. She lost her balance and found herself falling onto his lap.

"Let go of me Rin." Annie protested as she blushed and tried getting up on her feet.

What came next took her by great surprise as she saw him gaze at her with those beautiful emerald eyes with a mixture of emotions swarming inside. She was transfixed and before she knew it he had kissed her. Annie didn't know what to do as her brain was trying to register what was happening while her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Annie then pulled her face away breathless as Rin's hands traveled up her back and he pulled her in. His lips caught her lips once again and this time his kiss was urgent. Annie couldn't help but to shiver. Rin tried to deepen the kiss, but she managed to push away and slap him across the face. They sat there silently looking at each other. Annie suddenly began to tear up as she felt very hurt and confused by that passionate kiss. Rin looked regretfully back.

"Annie I am sorry." Rin finally spoke. "I never meant to hurt you."

Annie sobbed as she tried wiping her tears away with her hands. "What am I to you that you can just reject and then kiss me?"

Rin then slowly helped wipe her tears with the sleeve of his shirt. She watched as he clumsily wiped and then softly traced her face with his fingers. Annie could see his emerald eyes soften and glow.

"You are beautiful Annie, did you know that?" Rin whispered in amazement.

Annie just sat there discovering the hidden emotions that were slowly emerging in his eyes. She let him kiss her forehead, then her eyes, then her nose, and then briefly her lips. Right now, under his gaze Annie felt very special. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks flushed bright red. Rin was so different from his usual self that Annie was in disbelief that he was the same childhood friend she grew up with. She gently brushed his strawberry blonde hair away from his eyes as she caught a glimpse of something new.

"Rin? Do you like me?" Annie questioned in doubt and confusion to what she had just seen.

"No." Rin answered with a smile. "I don't just like you. I love you since we were thirteen years old." He confessed.

Annie felt her tears reemerge once again and Rin quickly wiped it for her, making her softly laugh. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it was always a secret. I don't want to ruin our friendship." Rin suddenly whispered. "Shhhh. We can't let Annie and Nol find out." He raised his finger and missed his lips, making Annie laugh at his drunken state.

Annie nodded her head understanding everything now. Their friendship and bond had stopped Rin from taking a step forward. She couldn't blame him because after all that was her longest concern when Annie had discovered her own feelings at the age of fifteen. But it all changed when yesterday she felt pressured as Nol looked at her demanding the truth. It was unfortunate that things turned out as messy as it did. Even though this was not the confession she had imagined from Rin, it was better than never, even if he was drunk.

"Your secret is safe with me." Annie whispered back realizing what that really meant. The the two of them would have to go back to being normal friends. After all this was a secret. She wasn't suppose to know about his true feelings because he had rejected her in the first place.

"Thank you Annie. You are the best." Rin grinned back before he leaned in and kissed her again, distracting her from her own thoughts.

Annie melted in his arms and it took all her might to push him away again. "Let's get you to bed."

She stood up from his lap and walked outside the room to find a night guard patrolling the hallway. They came back inside to find Rin unbuttoning his shirt. Annie quickly ran to him blushing as she stopped him from continuing undressing.

"If only I could blackmail you." Annie spoke as she put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up from his seat.

The guard then went for the sleeping Nol and quickly held him up to his feet. They then had the difficult task of taking both drunken princes up the staircases while avoiding being seen by the counselors or any of the royal family and their aides. Once they deposited prince Nol safely into his room, the guard helped Annie with Rin to his respective bed before he left to resume his duties and promising not to speak of the incident to anyone.

Annie pulled the blanket cover over Rin's body as he grabbed her hand and gently planted a kiss.

"Good night beautiful." Rin mumbled before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Annie just stood there blushing while her eyes watched his warm hand still holding her small hand. There she stood in the dark, just savoring the moment, lost in her own thoughts.

…

Obi looked at the tower clock and saw that it was almost close to midnight. He decided to patrol the castle one last time before he headed back home. Obi entered the castle and started with the hallway where the royal chambers were located. As he turned the corner, his eyes caught the sight of the door opening and out came Annie from Rin's bedroom. It took a few seconds for all sorts of scenarios and possibilities to cross his mind and another few more seconds for Obi to storm forward towards his daughter in disbelief.

"Annie what are you doing here!" Obi asked louder than his usual tone.

She quickly turned and saw her father right before her. "Shhh. Not so loud. You might wake everyone up."

Obi frowned. "You better have a good explanation for this." He lowered his voice but not his anger that was starting to rise.

Annie chuckled at the murderous look in her father's eyes. "Calm down dad. I was only helping the prince to his bedroom. Besides nothing can happen anyways."

Obi's anger vanished as he saw her expression quickly change to sadness. "What's wrong Annie?" He asked worriedly.

"It's complicated dad and I really don't know what I can do." Annie spoke dejectedly before Obi brought her into his arms and hugged her.

Annie felt tears emerge from her eyes again. She had always wondered if there would ever be a day that the prince would ever love a common girl like her, and today she saw a glimpse of what it could be. Annie saw how it was possible, but she knew that Rin wouldn't act upon it because their friendship was at stake. Rin's friendship and bond with his cousin Nol and Annie meant the world to him. He would rather give his feelings up to keep what they had. What hurt the most was that she understood it very well and didn't know what was the best solution.

Obi kissed the top of his daughter's head and knew what this meant. Annie was having boy problems. He hated the fact that she was all grownup now, but he couldn't stop it from happening. His wife Vivi had been telling him to prepare for these type of moments to happen, but it was never easy to see your little girl cry, especially over a boy.

Obi gave a sigh of defeat and finally spoke. "If you like the boy that much then why are you stopping short?"

Annie looked up with her watery eyes in confusion. "Dad is that you really speaking?"

Obi grinned and replied in disbelief as well. "Hear me out kid before I change my mind." Annie softly laughed and nodded her head. He then continued. "Whatever this 'complication' is you can talk it out with both princes, after all aren't you all best friends?"

"I'm not too sure that it'll work this time." Annie spoke in-between her sobs.

"You haven't even tried. There is nothing that can't be solved. I trust that the three of you have a stronger bond than anything that is this 'complicated.' Trust me." Obi stated and he gave his daughter an encouraging smile.

Annie looked at her father in realization. It didn't mean it would be easy, but it wasn't impossible. Someone would be hurt, but she knew deep inside that they would all be all right in the end. Hadn't the three of them been through a lot together? Annie smiled and hugged her father tighter. She wasn't going to give up now without a fight.

"You are right dad. I will talk to the princes." Annie replied determinedly while she wiped her tears away.

Obi smiled back to see her little girl acting as usual. "Come on now, let's go home. Your mother must be up waiting for us."

Daughter and father walked down the hallway content until Annie asked a simple question.

"Does that mean I can start dating?

 **tbc**


	19. Mini Series: A Wish 03

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello everyone, another update here! I hope you are enjoying this mini-series so far! Winter is pretty cold and I am not enjoying this cold weather :-( But one good thing about this winter is that it makes me stay at home and finish writing the stories faster! So I guess there is always a plus side to everything! Hope you are all warm and cozy this cold winter season ;-)

 _Shout out to the following readers:  
_

 _FairyTailBookworm: I don't know how you do it, but you are always so quick to leave me a review, and a long one too :-) That makes me feel really happy! Thank you for your ongoing support! Hahaha, I am not a boy either, so I am just imagining what they would do and they can act a bit crazy and silly at times ;-p I am glad that you enjoyed the drunk scene! As for their feelings, I will answer your question through this update! So please enjoy it and thank you! You can tell me who your were shipping, I'm pretty curious!  
_

 _Hirameki Morgan: Your review makes me so grateful and happy, makes me feel that I am doing a good job and pushes me onward! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry things will end well, cause I am a sucker for happy endings :)  
_

 _Inspiring Light: WOW thanks for the review! It makes me smile to know that you really like Rin as a character! It makes me happy that you liked the father and daughter moment, I wasn't sure how to make it work, but hearing that you liked it makes me glad! Don't worry about Nol, I'll make up for him somehow ;-) Enjoy the new chapter!_

 _guestK:_ _Hahaha, yea I was wondering how Obi would deal with it, and so I thought since he so calm in the mangas I would make him the same way! I am glad that you like Obi's reaction! I feel bad for Nol as well and I guess it was bound to happen that way, but don't worry I'll make it up to Nol ;) Thank you for the review and enjoy the update!_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for leaving me a review! I am glad to hear that your story is receiving positive reviews! Keep up with the work and I hope you get more and more notice :-)  
_

 _Thank you for following and reading this fanfiction. Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Mini Series: A Wish 03**

Nol and Rin both woke up on their own respective bed the next morning and both had a major headache. Rin looked at his bed stand and found a glass of his mother's hangover medicine along with an angry note, stating that he was grounded with his cousin. They were both in charge of house chores, even though they were princes and had servants, Shirayuki still treated them as normal kids. Rin groaned and immediately drowned the drink down his throat to stop the horrible pounding in his head. He then lay back down on his bed and began to recall the very vivid dream. Suddenly Rin began to fervently blush as he recalled Annie's lips. Rin quickly got up and headed to the bathroom sink to cool down his head.

After getting ready and quickly having his breakfast, Rin went to met his cousin in the garden where Nol had started picking out the weeds from the grass. He joined his cousin and both princes were under the hot sun accomplishing the tedious task.

"I'm surprised you are up so early." Rin spoke in wonder. "How's your headache?" He then proceeded to ask.

"Great. Your mother's medicine worked wonderfully." Nol spoke with a smile. "We had a pretty good time last night, didn't we?"

Rin didn't recall much except that they played some drinking games, sang some songs, and drank a lot more. "Yes I guess we did."

Nol then looked at his cousin in seriousness. "Rin you know I am always on your side, right?"

Rin looked back questioningly, not quite understanding where he was getting at. He looked into his eyes and felt as if Nol was hurt and angry at him for some unknown reason. Did something bad happen yesterday that he didn't remember? They then heard someone approaching and both princes looked up to find Annie standing before them. She softly smiled back, feeling a bit nervous. Rin noticed that she was avoiding his gaze.

"Annie." Nol was the first to speak. "It's good to finally see you."

"Can we talk?" Annie asked Nol, surprising both princes, as they looked at each other confused.

"Yes of course." Nol replied glad that they were in speaking terms.

Annie then turned and walked back inside the castle as Nol followed. Rin stood there watching their retrieving backs as his hands clenched in frustration. He then saw Annie glance back briefly at him and for a moment he remembered her lips once again. He felt his heart pound fast as he quickly looked away towards the grass.

…

Nol watched as she closed the door to the common room that she had led them in. He felt the urge to apologize. Since the moment he woke up that early morning, Nol had been thinking about the recent events that happened.

Annie finally turned around and spoke. "I think I owe you an explanation as to why I picked Rin."

Nol raised his hand. "You don't have to do this Annie. I knew you liked him since the start."

"What?" Annie asked confused as her cheeks flushed.

Nol then chuckled. "Your expressions are easy to read, I don't know how Rin hasn't figured it out yet."

"If you knew then why did you make me pick?"

"Because I thought I had a small chance." Nol admitted feeling a bit foolish now. "I thought you would see me as a man after that date we had, but I guess you never did."

Annie nodded her head feeling apologetic. "You are like a big brother to me. I am sorry Nol."

Nol shook his head. "Don't be. I am going to be okay. Besides it was best how things were before."

"About that." Annie continued as she looked determinedly towards his eyes. "Rin-"

"Likes you too." Nol finished her sentence with a grin.

"How did you find out?" Annie questioned surprised.

Nol sighed as he took a seat feeling dejected. "It took him five beers before he spilled out all his emotions to me just like that. I thought we never kept secrets from each other."

Annie nodded her head. "I thought so too until we started to grow up."

Nol looked up and saw Annie smiling at him. He knowingly smiled back before chuckling. "You know you both are, and will always be, my best friends."

Annie nodded her head gratefully as her eyes began to tear up. "Yes. I was scared of what would happen next."

Nol stood up and gave her a hug. "There is no need for crying Annie. I just need you to be happy now. Besides what kind of prince would I be if I held a grudge against a beautiful lady?"

She chuckled before she nodded her head thankful for his words. It meant a lot to Annie that Nol was not going to allow their friendship to be ruined. Having his support was comforting, because right now Annie wanted to be with Rin, the person who had supported her and encouraged her the most.

They left the room and Nol found himself back at the gardens with his cousin. There were no exchange of words. After an hour they headed back inside the castle for a small break before their next task at the library, where they were to dust off the bookshelves. Both princes gulped down the cold lemonade as they sat at the coach at the common area. Rin's eyes roamed around and spotted the same chair from his dreams. Suddenly he choked and began to cough as he recalled sitting there with Annie on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Nol asked as he put down his glass on the coffee table.

Rin nodded his head. "Yes. Just drank too fast."

Nol nodded his head before proceeding to speak. "Rin did I ever tell you that sometimes you can be a jerk."

Rin looked back with a grin. "Are we doing this again?"

Nol clarified. "Rin, you can be a real jerk when it comes to expressing your true feelings."

Rin sat his glass on the coffee table and turned to face his cousin. "What's this all about?"

"Why didn't you tell me you love Annie?" Nol asked directly.

Rin looked back surprised. "Where did you hear this? Do you even believe in the words you are asking me?"

"Answer my question Rin." Nol replied as his expression turned serious. "You don't have to hide it anymore."

Rin looked at his cousin's eyes and knew there was no use in lying. He sighed in defeat. "I picked our friendship before love."

"Right." Nol nodded his head already finding out about the truth last night at the tavern. "How long do you intend on keeping up with the charade?"

"Until I die." Rin answered and he saw his cousin look back in disbelief. "You should know that I don't take our friendship for granted. I don't want to see it fall apart."

"It will if you keep on denying that you love her." Nol replied back feeling frustrated. "There is no point in hiding it anymore."

Rin looked back with a frown. "No point? You are telling me that your feelings for her will simply go away? That you will be okay watching us holding hands and being a couple?"

"Yes!" Nol found himself angrily replying back because that was the reason why he woke up so early. Those thoughts were plaguing him all night at the tavern, but then he realized that these thoughts must have also been plaguing Rin for more than just a night.

"You don't know what you are saying." Rin answered back frustrated.

"Last night I truly saw a man in love. I know you don't remember this, but I have never seen you talk to me about any girl like you did about Annie." Nol spoke recalling the look in Rin's eyes. "You will regret it if you don't act on it."

Rin shook his head. "I know you too well Nol. This can't happen and it won't."

Nol grabbed Rin's shoulder firmly and looked him directly in the eyes. "If permission is what you want, then you have it! Because that is what best friends are like! As friends we deal with the pain and we support each other. We compromise to see each other happy." Nol spoke back in a raised voice to make a point. "Besides, she picked you. We can't go back to what it was before. We need to move on the best way we can. I have thought it through last night and I will not permit my best friend to suffer anymore."

Those words hit him like bricks and he finally realized that he could release his true feelings. He didn't need to hide from Nol in fear that he would lose his best friend. He should have trusted his cousin in the first place. A sense of great relief washed over Rin. He had been scared to let anything slip and escape his grasp. He thought hiding was the only way to never be apart from Nol and Annie, but now Rin understood that eventually his lies would catch up and everything would come tumbling down.

"I'm sorry Nol." Rin found himself apologizing and regretting not being more truthful.

Nol then grinned. Glad that for the first time he let go of his ego for the sake of his cousin's happiness. "I'm sorry I made a move on Annie."

Both princes hugged each other before being called to their next chore. They smiled and together went to the library feeling lighter and happier inside.

…

"Here is the report the counselors wanted me to hand over to you." Spoke Obi as he gave Zen a folder.

"Thank you Obi." Zen answered as he glimpsed through the documents briefly. He then looked at his friend and proceeded to speak. "About my son, Obi."

"I won't be lenient with him and Nol on their punishment." Obi spoke and then grinned, "But to be fair we all had our moments. Little miss shouldn't be that harsh with the boys."

Zen recalled their drunkenness incidents in the past and chuckled. "That is what I told Shirayuki, but she wouldn't budge. Anyhow, this is not what I wanted to tell you."

"Are you referring to Annie?" Obi asked and Zen nodded his head in reply. "She told me it's complicated."

Zen paused for a moment in thoughts and then proceeded. "I've been thinking lately. Not only it is complicated in terms of their friendship, but in terms of their status as well."

Obi looked at the prince and grinned. "What are you planning?"

"I am raising your rank." Zen simply stated.

Obi chuckled. "I won't accept it."

"I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this for Annie." Zen answered back with a grin, knowing from his own experience with Shirayuki how hard it could be. "If Rin and Annie decided to date there will not be a problem with the counselors when they learn that a prince is dating a knight. Unless of course you have an objection with Annie's boyfriend being my son."

Obi smiled in defeat. "It's always like this with us, isn't it?"

Zen nodded his head with a smile. "Yes. I told you I would guarantee your happiness."

Obi nodded his head recalling those words clearly. "I can't stop you and I can't stop Annie from falling in love. Just make sure that Rin doesn't break her heart."

"Sounds fair enough." Zen replied back and both friends smiled. Zen then looked back curiously and asked. "Does that mean you are allowing your daughter to start dating?"

…

The princes stood at the front stage overlooking the crowd of young adults that were graduating from the knight academy. They hadn't seen Annie for the last couple of days as she was preparing and taking her tests. She had surprised her friends and family in passing all the tests with flying colors. Now she stood in the front row, dressed in her formal uniform, about to receive her medal.

"Congratulations everyone for making this far, but this is just the beginning. We are very proud of your hard work and for passing your tests. Everyone present will have a position in the royal army, but just a few of you will be chosen to become royal aides." Spoke Kiki as she looked around the crowd. "Taking into consideration your choices, we would like to first announce the position for Prince Rin's aide."

Rin then stepped forward and stood in front of the podium to make the announcement. "Congratulations-" He then looked down at the name written on the paper in disbelief. "Annie." He quickly looked up towards her and her whole face lit up to the news. A smile spread on his face as he saw her reaction. Kiki had to gently nudge him before he quickly continued speaking. "Your perseverance and stamina have earned you the highest score in the academy and we are glad to announce your official position as my royal aide. Please step forward."

Annie made her way up the stage as Rin looked into her glowing amber eyes. He felt very proud of her accomplishments and how far she had come. Rin was given the medal to hang over her neck, as he did he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be my personal aide?"

Annie whispered back. "Because I was nervous. I didn't know how you would feel having me around you almost twenty-four seven a day."

"I would not mind it at all." Rin truthfully answered as he saw her cheeks flush. "In fact it would be a dream come true." She gazed into his eyes questioningly as her heart beat faster. Rin then looked at her apologetically as he proceeded to speak. "Please forgive me, it was never my intention to reject you in the first place. I should have told you this a long time ago Annie. I had always wished for you to be by my side forever."

Annie gave him a beautiful smile as she found herself holding on to her tears. She quickly stepped forward to circle her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. "I forgive you. You don't know how much this means to me to hear you say this. I love you Rin."

It was Rin's turn to fervently blush, but he circled his arms around her waste and brought her closer. "I love you too Annie."

"This is all very lovely, but we need to continue with the ceremony here." Spoke Kiki, breaking the moment with her stoic expression.

The couple furiously blushed realizing that they had gotten lost in the moment and the whole crowd was now on their feet cheering and clapping. Zen and Shirayuki smiled in surprise but were very happy to witness this moment. As for Obi and Vivi, they were flabbergasted. Vivi eventually cheered the loudest, while Obi had to control himself from running to the stage and pulling his daughter away from the prince's arms. Nol was laughing at the blushing couple, but he clapped his hands as well, feeling happy for his friends.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Rin spoke as he took her hand and ran off stage.

"Wait the ceremony isn't over yet!" Called one of the counselors as he stood up.

Nol stepped forward towards the podium. "I don't mind taking Rin's place. After all I'm his cousin and best friend. That should count for something."

"I don't have any objections." Replied Kiki as she spoke first before the counselor could complain. "Moving on. We will be announcing the next position."

Rin led Annie towards the castle garden and away from the crowd. He turned around and found her smiling back at him shyly with her cheeks still red. His heart started to pound faster at the way she looked at him adoringly.

"I apologize for taking this long to confess." Rin started.

Annie shook her head. "Actually this is the second time you confessed to me."

Rin looked back confused. "What do you mean?"

Annie chuckled before her cheeks turned redder. "We actually also kissed too."

He then recalled the vivid dream and realized that it might not have been a dream after all. He blushed furiously in embarrassment. Rin hid his face with his hands as he closed his eyes in disbelief. Annie's heart began to pound stronger, remembering how he had acted in front of her and how she had allowed him to do so.

"Annie, I was drunk. I didn't mean to be so forward." Rin apologized and still blushing.

"Don't worry, if it wasn't for the alcohol, I wouldn't have known how you truly felt." Annie stated.

Rin then nodded his head as he calmed his heart down. "I don't recall much of what happened, but I would like to do this right."

"I would like that as well." She smiled in encouragement.

She then watched Rin lean forward before closing her eyes and feeling his warm lips. Annie felt his gentle kiss and her body shivered in delight. It didn't matter in what state Rin was in, she knew she could never calm her heart down, as her whole body began to burn and her legs gave in. Thankfully Rin had circled his arms around her waste and held her close. They pulled apart to lean their foreheads against each other. Rin looked into her eyes and she saw once again his raw emotion swimming in the sea of green pool. The emotion were more than friendship. It was love all along.

 **tbc**


	20. Mini Series: A Wish 04

_**Quick Message:**_ Hello everyone, sadly this mini-series has come to an end! I am glad and thankful that you readers have followed me this far with this story! I feel that it is time to continue on with new things and maybe new stories. It has been a great pleasure to share this story with you and develop new characters that were well received! I hope you enjoy this one last update, so one last time, please leave me a last review! Thank you!

 _Shout out to the following readers:_

 _Inspiring Light: Thank you for the compliment and the for awesome long review! I can see how winter can be a season for love as well, I am glad that one of us is enjoying the cold season ;-P I am really happy that you loved the confession scene, that was my favorite part to write! Hahaha, I makes me happy to know that you loved Nol too! I didn't want to make him a jerk, after all friendship is a big deal for him as well :-) As for Hannie's story, I don't think I will continue, but thank you for suggesting it. It has been a pleasure to have you as a reader and thank you for the support! Enjoy the last update!_

 _FairyTailBookworm: I really appreciate how you leave me a review for each chapter! You are awesome and I love to read what you have to say! I'm glad that you like Annie and Rin being a couple and that I could deliver a good ending :-) I figured that even though Nol could be a jerk, friendship and blood is more important to him instead of starting a fight. As for Obi not answering the question, I guess everyone can imagine what he can say, hehehe. I'm glad you loved that ending and here is the final chapter! I will really miss reading your reviews and you support! Thank you for accompanying me this far! Enjoy the last update ;)  
_

 _cherry121201: Thank you for your review and I am glad you liked Shirayuki being a normal mother despite her being a queen. I am happy that you followed my story and supported me this far! Enjoy the last chapter!  
_

 _guestK: I hope you get better soon, it is cold, and I hope the weather doesn't make you feel any worse. Thank you so much for the review! Ouch, yes Nol was friendzoned but I am glad that you saw his personality. Even though Nol could be a jerk about it, I didn't want to portray him that way, cause after all they are friends for such a long time and I figured that meant more to him deep inside. Don't worry, Nol will have a happy ending too, and good guessing in what I had in mind for him ;-) Thank you for following this story and writing me awesome reviews! I am thankful for your support and hope you enjoy the final update!  
_

 _Hirameki Morgan: Thank you so much for the compliment! Your reviews make me blush and feel very happy to know that you truly enjoy what I write! Thank you for your encouragement and for supporting me all this time! It means a lot to me! I know you asked not to end, but unfortunately I decided to move forward, so please enjoy the final update and I will miss reading your reviews!  
_

 _Thank you everyone for following and reading this fanfiction. It has been a pleasure! Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters except for any OC. Thank you._

* * *

 **Mini Series: A Wish 04**

Nol woke up with a painful headache as he sat up and looked towards the nightstand beside his bed. This time there was no hangover medicine to be found. He once again had drunk too much alcohol, but this time at yesterday's graduation party. Nol was happy that his two best friends were now in a relationship, but it left him feeling rather sad when he stood alone in the party.

"I have to stop doing this." Nol groaned as he forced himself out of bed and got dressed.

Nol immediately headed down the staircase towards the pharmacy room. He hoped to find his aunt Shirayuki's miracle medicine and that he wouldn't be caught and grounded with more chores. As Nol sneaked into the pharmacy room, his eyes searched for a trainee to help him but he instead found a young lady he hadn't seen before. His green eyes gazed at her long silver hair that framed her long face. She then turned and their eyes met. Nol stared into those deep indigo eyes and found himself slightly flushed. He quickly stepped forward from his hiding place and smiled.

"Hi there. Could you do me a favor?" Nol asked as friendly as possible as he noticed her stoic expression.

"You don't remember me do you?" She replied back, still with an expressionless face.

Nol looked at her once again and knew he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where and when. He felt his head hurt more as he tried searching his memories. The girl sighed before heading towards the medicine cabinet and grabbing a flask. She poured some of its content into a cup and offered it to the prince.

"Drink this." She stated.

Nol looked at it and without any questions drank the liquid. It tasted very sour and he began to cough. Nol then felt his head clear up after a few minutes as the throbbing pain was slowly vanishing. He looked up at her after a few minutes and smiled brightly.

"Wow. Did you make that?" He questioned knowing that it was a different medicine from the one Shirayuki had made before.

She nodded her head before returning to her task. "You are welcome."

Nol walked towards the other side of the table to face her. "What's your name?"

The girl continued working on her task. "We have met before. By now, you should know my name."

Nol looked at her work while he searched his memories once again. There was the graduation party and there was a girl. She looked lonesome and was standing at a corner watching the crowd from afar. He had a few drinks and had approached her because he thought she was beautiful. They exchanged words and they got to talk. Nol might have poured out his feelings and she had counseled him. The girl was nice and she distracted him from his own thoughts. They talked more, laughed, and one thing led to another.

Nol suddenly blushed as he came to a realization. "Did we kiss?" He then tentatively asked.

The girl suddenly began to blush as well and she quickly moved to another table behind her, still continuing to work. Nol knew the answer and he slumped down on the high stool.

"Sorry." Nol apologized as he sighed at his misstep. "I didn't mean to be so bold. Especially since we just met yesterday."

The girl then suddenly turned around and she had a frown on her face this time. "You really don't remember me do you?" She asked sounding frustrated.

Nol looked back still clueless. "So we have met before the graduation party?"

"You are a jerk." She called before turning and leaving the room.

He stood there helplessly trying to remember where he had seen those indigo eyes before. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kiki walked in and she was surprised to see Nol.

"Good morning Kiki." He smiled, trying to seem nonchalant, as he was aware that he wasn't suppose to be in the pharmacy for no reason.

Kiki eyed him suspiciously, but then looked around the room. "Have you seen Nina around?"

Nol's eyes opened wide in realization. "That was your daughter Nina! The little girl that used to play with us since we were thirteen years old?"

Kiki eyed him again. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Nol then quickly shrugged. "I was just surprised how grown-up she is. Where has she been all these years?"

Kiki then smiled. "She has come back from her studies up at the Northern Kingdoms. Nina wants to be a royal pharmacist. Mitsuhide and I thought it was a great opportunity for her to spend a few years up north with the best scholars."

Nol then recalled how good Nina was in identifying herbs and plants. She always managed to bandage their wounds when they were younger and whenever they played outside in the forest without their parents consent. Thanks to her work, they managed to hide their wounds from their parents and from being grounded. He chuckled at the fond memories.

"It's great to hear that she is back." Nol spoke. "Nina just left the room a few minutes ago."

"If she comes back, let her know that I was searching for her." Kiki spoke before she left the room leaving Nol with his thoughts once again.

…

Nol opened the door to his cousin's bedroom to find Rin getting changed from his royal attire to casual clothing. Nol was catching his breath as he entered the room.

"You heading out to town?" Nol guessed, knowing that his cousin was sneaking out.

Rin nodded. "Can you cover for me?"

"I need a favor first." Nol immediately asked as he took a seat and proceeded to talk without waiting for Rin to reply. "Do you remember Nina Rouen?"

"Yes of course I remember Nina. Why wouldn't I remember her?" Rin replied as if this question was silly.

Nol raised his eyebrow. "Are you both good friends?"

Rin nodded his head surprised that Nol was unaware of that. "Aren't you? We write each other letters. Nina would play with us whenever you came for summer. Do you not remember her?"

"I really don't. She was gone for 4 years and I just somehow forgot about her." Nol admitted a bit embarrassed that he did. "I need you to help me find her so I can apologize."

Rin looked at him surprised. "Was that why you were out of breath?"

"I tried looking for her all morning, but she isn't anywhere in this castle." Nol sighed in frustration. "I kind of messed up."

Rin eyed him. "What did you do now?" Afraid to hear what he had to say, especially since Nina had very strong and powerful parents that could get them grounded for months.

Nol suddenly looked away as his face turned red. "I might have kissed her without knowing it."

"She just arrived yesterday afternoon. How did that happen?" Rin asked in disbelief and shock. "This isn't funny Nol."

"I know." Nol replied back guiltily. "You and Annie weren't there beside me and I had too many drinks. Things happened. I feel bad enough as it is."

Rin took a seat next to his cousin starting to feel guilty as well. "Sorry Nol."

Nol looked up and punched his shoulder. "Don't be. I'm happy for you both. I just need some time."

Rin nodded his head in understanding. "I'll help you with Nina."

Nol smiled back gratefully. "Thanks, that would be great."

"No problem. Now if you would excuse me I need to get ready to leave." Rin spoke as he stood up and then suddenly smiled as an idea came to mind.

…

Annie and Nina sat on the opposite side of the table from Rin and Nol. They were all seated together at the small café in Clarines town. Rin and Annie were suppose to be having their date but Rin had asked Annie this favor, which of course she agreed without any complaints. Now the four young adults sat there awkwardly looking at each other.

"It's good to see that you are back Nina." Annie spoke breaking the silence.

Nina settled down her cup of tea and looked up with her stoic expression towards Nol. "What is he doing here?" Referring to Nol coldly.

"Well it is a small get together to welcome you back, and I thought it was a good idea to invite the people that you knew to join us." Annie answered, hoping that her explanation was a good enough excuse.

Nina didn't look so pleased. "I am not sure prince Nol considers me as his friend."

Nol opened his mouth to explain but Nina's eyes immediately darted away from him as she looked down at her cup of tea, he felt discouraged to proceed to explain.

Rin then spoke up. "Of course he does. We've been playing together since we were kids. We all grew up together."

There was a long silence as Nina took to drinking her tea. Rin and Annie looked between them hopelessly. Nol then sighed as he stood up feeling dismayed. "Well then I guess I'll leave."

The three of them watched as Nol grabbed his jacket and left the café.

Rin looked at Nina. "Nol is a good person. I know he messed up, but he asked for this meeting in order to apologize to you."

Nina then put her cup down and they saw her expression suddenly change. It was very rare for them to see her emotions being expressed on her face and right now they were witnessing her cry for the first time. Annie quickly handed her friend a tissue.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked shocked but worried at the same time.

"Do you remember in my letters that I mentioned about liking someone?" Asked Nina as she sobbed. Although it was hard for Nina to express her emotions through her expression, she always found it easier to open up through writting.

Rin and Annie looked at each other in realization. "You were talking about Nol?" They both interjected in great surprise.

Nina nodded her head. "Yes. I've liked him for the longest time, but I didn't have the courage to tell him before and I was too shy to exchange letters with him."

Rin and Annie smiled, knowing how she might have felt bottling up her feelings without letting anyone know. Rin's eyes then suddenly looked up to the person who had appeared standing behind both girls. Annie and Nina both followed his gaze and turned around to find a shocked Nol standing behind them with a blushing face. Nina's own face suddenly turned bright red as an apple.

"I came back for my wallet." Nol spoke and then his eyes looked at Nina cautiously. "Do you mind coming with me? I need to talk to you."

Nina hesitated but slowly nodded her head and stood up, knowing that he had heard her confession and there was no turning back now. Annie and Rin watched as they both walked out of the café and up the street. They then faced each other and looked hopeful.

"Will they be alright?" Asked Annie worriedly.

Rin nodded his head. "Knowing Nol he will try to fix things."

Annie nodded her head in agreement. "This was unexpected."

Rin chuckled. "Hasn't this whole summer so far been full of unexpected surprises?"

Annie laughed and softly blushed to what the prince was referring to. "Yes." She replied as she saw Rin's eyes glow.

Their hands reached each other across the table. Rin leaned forward and kissed her cheek, making Annie's heart race.

"This summer has been the best one yet." Rin grinned back happily.

…

Nina and Nol stood together at the bridge while looking down at the river bellow them. They were alone except for the very few people that made their way across the bridge without paying much attention to the couple. Nol then turned to look at the girl who now looked calmer and composed.

"I want to apologize for not remembering who you were in the first place and for kissing you as well." Nol spoke feeling guilty.

Nina nodded her head and replied. "It's okay. I was always invisible to you. You only had attention for Annie and Rin. It is understandable."

"You might have been invisible back then, but I want to thank you." Nol proceeded to speak earnestly as she looked back questioningly. "You actually took your time to hear my drunken rant at that graduation party. I must have talked about a bunch of things that were in my head that might not have made sense to you. But you helped me feel better. You weren't invisible then. By the contrary you were a savior."

Nina gazed back gently at Nol as her heart pounded. At the party she got to see a side of Nol she had never witnessed before. Nina saw how vulnerable he could be as Nol shared his secrets with her. It felt nice to be relied on and to be helpful to the person she loved.

"I felt a sense of relief afterwards and I am able to move forward." Nol admitted as he turned to face her. "So thank you Nina and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

Nina gave him a smile. "I think that is what friends are for, is it not?"

Nol smiled back at her words. "Of course." He then extended his hand out and she shook it. Nol was thankful that he was forgiven and that he had bumped into her at the graduation party of all the people in the crowd that day.

"I realize that I didn't put much effort in my part to make myself aware to you. So for now onwards I'll work hard in building our friendship." Nina spoke determinedly and encouraged to be more open and true to her feelings. "Who knows what might happen afterwards."

Nol laughed at her bold statement before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, the same way he greets Annie, and then realizing that he used to do that to Nina as well when they were younger. Nol now recalled how stoic and expressionless Nina always looked, just like her mother, and that was why he never paid much attention to her. Her reactions weren't memorable so somewhere down the line he had stopped teasing Nina.

Nol then stood back straight and was surprised to see Nina blushing. He softly blushed as well seeing her reaction and liking it. "I expect to see you more often this summer."

Nina nodded her head. "Yes. Likewise."

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Asked Nol as he looked towards the direction of the restaurants.

"I would like that." Nina answered and they both walked together across the bridge.

Summer once again was chaotic for the royals, but this time with different troubles as the princes were now growing up and experiencing new emotions and adventures.

 **End of Mini-Series**

 **It has been a great pleasure to have your support and reviews! I hope to see you all in the future! Thank you :-)**


End file.
